SSBM : Our High School Days
by Sherrilynn
Summary: [** COMPLETE **] Link and Zelda are married in the final chapter of SSBM: Our High School Days. [ Mild shounen-ai in Ch. 7 and Ch. 13 ]
1. Crushes and Such

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Disclaimer -- I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. This is my first posted SSBM Fic.

Author's Notes -- I hope you enjoy my stories! Remember, please be gentle if you review! It takes a lot of courage to post something that you have done and share it with total strangers. Everyone works hard on their fics, and I believe they should ALL be respected, because they had the courage to try. Please keep that in mind. Thank you!

-------------------------------------------------------

This story takes place in a high school environment. I know that it has been done before, but I hope somehow that mine is different! =) But you're still going to have your tipical high school/middle school arguments and situations, of course! (*I'm homeschooled, but I remember the public school life!*) Enjoy!!

Fiction By Hylian Swordsman's Pretty Princess And Yoshikachu/Little Dude's Little Lady   
[Hylian Swordsman is Link and Little Dude is Young Link. Yoshikachu is a combination of Yoshi and Pikachu] 

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Super Smash Bros. Melee : A High School Drama Fic

Chapter One -- Crushes and Such

Link awoke to the sound of a buzzing alarm in his ears. He groaned loudly as he turned to read the digits on the clock: 7:00 AM. He resisted the urge to pull the covers back over his head and just go back to sleep. Instead, Link forced the comforter off his legs and got up to shower.

Moments later, as he came out of the bathroom with a green towel wrapped tightly around his waist, he noticed Young Link already sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. 

"Hey, what took you so long?!" the younger version of himself scolded with a mouthful of Apple Jacks. "You were supposed to be up an hour ago to help me get done with this homework, and you didn't!" Young Link pointed to the stack of textbooks in the seat beside him.

"Sorry," was all the 17-year-old could say as he grabbed an apple out of a basket on the counter. "My alarm didn't go off until then."

"You set it late on purpose!" Young Link pouted. "You know that I'm no good at long division!" 

"Tell ya what. Hurry up and get done with breakfast, and I can help you. All I have to do is get dressed anyway, which I can do in 2.5 seconds." Link decided not to get into another argument with Young Link again over his homework.

"Then go do it, I need a good grade! And don't spend so much time on your hair, it's not important!" Young Link turned back to the bowl of cereal and emptied it in a hurry.   


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Link sighed loudly as he entered the building. The halls were totally empty. The bell had already rung for homeroom class. Great. He really ought to start doing his homework at night, Link thought. It would be better for both of us. He wouldn't have to get up so early and I would be early to class!

Link set foot inside his classroom and took his seat, hoping to be unoticed by the teacher, who was already mad enough that Link came in at least 10 minutes late almost every day.

"Link, late again!" Mr. Toadstood said as he marked something down in his red folder. So much for going unoticed.

Mr. Toadstood was Peach's father, and well respected -- and sometimes feared -- by every student. And one thing he could not stand was tardy students. "How many more times am I going to have to mark you as tardy?" Mr. Toadstood scolded Link. "One more tardy, and you're going to have detention, young man." Not another word was said.

Darn that punk version of myself... Link thought. He's grounded if he doesn't do his homework tonight. Since neither one of them had parents, Link was in charge of Young Link, and if he felt that grounding him was appropriate, he would do it. He had already grounded Young Link once that month for trying to set a kitten's tail on fire -- a kitten that belonged to Zelda. 

Link snapped out of his thoughts as soon as the teacher walked up to the blackboard. This was History class; a class that seemed to drag by too slowly for him to bear, especially since Mr. Toadstood couldn't seem to stand Link. He was thankful when the bell rang once again, dismissing them to morning recess.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"Young Link! Come back here with that!" Marth yelled as the little Link ran off with his backpack. "I'll beat you up, you little..."

"You little what?" Link asked, coming up behind Marth. "Don't say anything about him. I'll stop him." Link then went chasing after Young Link, soon to catch him and snatch Marth's bag from him. Young Link pouted and went to go stand beside Popo, who was arguing with his sister over... everything, as usual.

"Sorry about that, Marth," Link said, handing the backpack to his friend. "I don't know what's been wrong with Young Link. He's been acting strange." 

"It's fine." Marth suddenly let a smile come across his lips as Malon walked past him and Link. Marth had a crush on Malon, and Link thought it was entertaining to watch Marth melt every time Malon walked by. 

Marth was a popular. Everyone looked up to him and wanted to be like him. Of course, he was also a Prince that wore fancy clothing and had lots of expensive things. He drove a red Mustange Convertible to school every day. Link sometimes didn't see how he was friends with Marth, since Link considered himself ordinary. Link didn't think of himself as popular, but others thought differently. Link was the "pretty boy" that every girl wanted. Almost every girl, that is. The one and only girl Link wanted, Zelda, wasn't interested in him. At least she didn't seem to be, anyway. If she was, she sure didn't show it.

"Hi Link! Heard you got in trouble in my dad's class again!" Peach said as she stopped in front of Link, who was yet again lost deeply in his thoughts as he often found himself. He snapped out of his daze at the sound of Peach's voice.

"Yup. I can't stay out of trouble in that class. He yelled at me for just sitting there, doing absolutely nothing! I was taking notes, and he just suddenly yelled, 'Link! Go sit outside the door!' I just got this puzzled look on my face and did as he asked. Or commanded, rather."

Peach started to giggle . All the girls knew the princess had a crush on Link. She often talked of how sexy he looked in his tunic and tights. "You'll have to excuse Daddy, he's a little weird sometimes."

Link just smiled at Peach as she walked off after being called by Zelda. "See ya later, Link!" 

"Bye, Peach." Link said in a monotone as he looked at Zelda, smiling. He loved her beautiful blonde hair. Link considered it to be overall one of Zelda's best features. Sure, Peach had long blonde hair, but Zelda's... Zelda's hair was silky and smooth, not overdone with hairspray and gel like Peach's. 

"So go talk to her," Marth said, who was watching Link's facial expression change from a smile to a dazed look.

"No!" 

"Yes!" The teal-haired prince argued back. "She'll never notice you. You always 'admire her form afar'." Marth said dramatically, making Link laugh out loud. "That's not going to get you anwhere, Link. Have you ever even spoken a word to her? I notice that you hardly even speak to her when we all go to the battle stages on Wednesdays. And what, you've only saved her like, a million times?"

"Yes, but... I only say like a 'hi' or a 'how are you' out of politeness when we're in the hall together, because our lockers are side by side. But that's all Marth, I can't possibly say anything else to her! I don't have anything to talk about anyway! I mean, ever since I've started developing feelings for her, I just... I just can't speak to her."

"Try apologizing for your younger self setting her cat's tail on fire, that might help." Marth suddenly turned to Roy, who had just walked up to hand him a Coke that Marth had asked for earlier. 

Roy was another popular, more or less because he was Marth's best friend and they both came from the same hometown. Roy was also known for fancy clothing, but more known for his skills on the sword. Link had often dueled with Roy after school while Marth just watched as a "cheerleader". He mostly cheered for Roy, although Marth knew that Link was much more skilled on the blade, speaking Link had been using the sword for almost his entire life, and was destined to be an astounding swordsman -- and hero.

"I might do that," Link said. "But... "

"When you go get your books for Science class after lunch. That would be the best time." Marth opened the can of Coke and guzzled it down.

"What are you, a mind reader?" Link chuckled as Marth seemed to know exactly what he was thinking.

Marth wiped his mouth and handed the can back to Roy. "Nope, I just know you so well that I knew you were going to ask when would be the best time. Come on Link, you're only one of my best friends. I would feel awful if I didn't know you that well."

"Thanks." Link let out a nervous sigh as he plotted his course of action. The bell soon rang, and everyone gathered up their backpacks and other belongings to head to second period.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"You have got to be kidding me!" Zelda exclaimed. She, Peach, and Samus were sitting together at their lunch table having a normal conversation about their usual topic -- boys.

"Nope. I like Falcon," Samus said. "I thought you wouldn't be the least bit surprised."

"Well, not really, I just didn't think you'd ever admit it." Zelda settled down. 

"Yeah, well, it's not like Peach who is way too open about Link." Samus played with her french fries as she looked to Peach.

"What? So? I like Link. Big deal, what girl doesn't?"

"Me," Samus replied quickly. "He's not my type."

"Well, duh, you like the 'I'll kick you ass' bounty hunter types." Peach took a bite of her sandwich. "Not the sweet, sensitive, sexy swordsmen like Linky! Zellie, why don't we ever talk about who you like?"

"Oh dear, here we go again," Zelda graoned. She glanced over two tables from theirs. Link was sitting with the other two swordsmen as usual.

Zelda looked long and hard at Link, studying his facial features. Link pushed his hair behind his ear with his right hand as he scribbled something down on a notepad with his left. He set the notepad aside and began eating his lunch. She watched him carefully as he bit into a sandwhich. Roy threw a french fry at him and Link threw it back. Marth, who was sitting beside Roy, grabbed the fry from Roy and ate it to prevent him from throwing it again. But Roy still had a whole tray full, and wasn't going to stop harrassing Link with his food. However, Link just sat there, being pelted by french fries. He had caught Zelda's glance, and didn't want to lose it. Link smiled at Zelda, and she smiled and waved at him. He waved back, his smile turning into a large grin. 

A french fry hit Link square in the nose. Shaking his head, he looked at Roy. "Would you please stop that? It's getting annoying." 

"Sorry, I just wanted your attention. You were zoning out again. About Zellie, right?" Roy teased. "I saw that big 'ole grin come across your face, Link! Duh, why else would you smile like that! Of course it was Zelda! Not unless you secretly have feelings for Marth.... "

"Shut up. And no, I don't secretly have feelings for Marth. You're sick, you know that?" Link picked up one of his own french fries.

"You're in the presence of the King of Dementedness," Roy replied, taking a small bow as he stood up to throw his tray away.

Link waited a few moments after Roy left before exclaiming, "She was looking at me, Marth!"

"Duh, I know!" Marth said, sounding half excited himself. "She was checking you out! I mean, she was staring you up and down!" 

"How do you know that?" 

"Trust me, Link, I just do. I watched her eyes, man. I watched her. She looked like she wanted you -- BAD. I think she digs you. I really do."

"In my wildest dreams," Link replied flatly as he picked up Roy's mess and went to throw his own tray away.

Over back at Zelda's table, Peach was having a hard time getting Zelda's attention. "Yoo hoo, Zelda!" Peach waved a gloved hand in front of Zelda's face. "Staring at Marth? I knew it!"

"No, Peach, I wasn't staring at Marth." Zelda snapped out of her fixed stare and looked down at her tray. She had hardly touched any of her food. She was blushing. No, it wasn't Marth. Everyone seemed to think that the Princess of Hyrule had a crush on the Prince of Altea. "No, Peach, I was staring at Link."  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"Hi Zelda," Link said as he opened his locker, searching for his Science book.

"Hello, Link," she replied with a smile, but she still looked sad. Peach had gotten upset with her for "staring at her man". Peach had stormed away angrily and hadn't spoken to Zelda since.

"Um... Zelda, I'm sorry about Young Link and your cat," Link slowly apoligized, remembering Marth's advice at recess.

Zelda giggled. "Link, it's fine. Misty's doing great. All of her hair has grown back. It's so sweet of you to apologize, though. Thanks."

Link smiled and shut his locker. He was dumbstruck. He couldn't find anything else to say.

"Do you ever get online?" Zelda asked suddenly, breaking the silence. 

"Yeah, every night. Usually to check email, though." 

"How about emailing me? I also go to the local chat room. You know, the Mushroom Kingdom one that comes with the Internet service? I get on there. My name is Zellie. Simple, but everyone knows who I am." She took her backpack off her her shoulders and took out a small yellow notepad. On it, she wrote her email address -- and her phone number. 

"Thanks, Zelda. I'll be on tonight. 8:00?" 

"Sure," Zelda said softly as she left for her 6th period class.

"Oh my goddesses, did she actually give me her phone number?!" Link said in astonishment once Zelda was out of view.

"I believe she did, my friend," Roy startled Link by coming up from behind. "By the way, how did you manage to get it from her?"

"I don't know, she just handed it to me... I'm the luckiest man alive!" Link cheered. "Come on, Roy, let's get to Science! I can't wait for band 7th period! I have it with Zelda!" Link nearly ran down the hallway to his class. Roy waited for Marth and they simply walked.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"Alright, everyone. That's all for today. Flute players, measures 79 and 80 really need work. It's not as hard as it seems. Link is the only one of the flutists that has it down pat. Of course, that's expected because he's first chair. The rest of you need to get a move on! See you tomorrow!" The band director put his baton down and stepped away from the podium.

All of the students began packing up various instruments. Link opened his flute case and took the flute carefully apart, placing its three pieces in the correct compartments. 

"Link?" Zelda asked softly. She too was a flute player. Fourth chair. 

"Yes, Zelda?" Link asked, using his naturally soft and sweet tone of voice.

"Could you help me with some of the music we're studying? I know that you're an awesome flutist. You're so good. Would you mind being.... kind of like... a tutor?" Zelda finished shyly.

Link smiled ear to ear. "Sure, Zelda. I'd be glad to help you." Link stood and put the flute case's strap over his shoulder. "When would you like to start?"

"I'm free tomorrow afternoon." 

"Sure, that'll be fine." Link replied. He normally dueled with Roy on Tuesday afternoons, but this was a special occasion. Zelda needed his help, and he wanted to give it to her. Of course, it would also mean that he could get to know Zelda better. Although he had saved her life many times, he still didn't know much about her. Link saw the tutoring as a chance to change that.

-------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note -- End of Chapter 1! I hope it wasn't TOO bad. I know that I am an awful writer, but it's something I really like to do, so I hope it doesn't suck too bad! Oh... and about the choice of the flute for Link and Zelda. Since they are both ocarina players, I decided to go with the flute because the flute is a woodwind instrument in the same family as the ocarina. I also chose it because I don't think they have ocarinas in high school bands. At least they don't in ours! *smiles* Chapter 2 -- if Chapter 1 didn't suck -- coming soon! 

Be gentle if you review, please!


	2. Chatroom Mayhem And A Little More

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Disclaimer -- I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. This is my first posted SSBM Fic.

Please read top of first chapter for more Authot's Notes and information.

Fiction By Hylian Swordsman's Pretty Princess [Sherrilynn] And Yoshikachu/Little Dude's Little Lady [Katie]  
[Hylian Swordsman is Link and Little Dude is Young Link. Yoshikachu is a combination of Yoshi and Pikachu] 

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Super Smash Bros. Melee : A High School Drama Fic

Chapter Two -- Chatroom Mayhem... And A Little More

Logging onto the computer, Link clicked the URL in the address bar. He changed it to www.mushroominternetaccess.com and clicked on the link for the chatroom. It was 7:55, but he wanted to be a little early. Besides, he still had to choose a username for the chatroom since this was the first time he'd ever been in it. 

When the register page finished loading, Link thought about his username. He decided against using his real name. After thinking for a few moments, he decided to go as sexy_hylian_swordsman. Hey, he liked it, and everyone would get the hint that it was Link.

After getting the password, he logged on to the chatroom. He looked at the side panel to see who was already there. He didn't find Zelda's name, but he found a name that seemed to resemble Samus: bounty*huntress .

*** sexy_hylian_swordsman has just entered Mushroom Kingdom Chatroom *** appeared on the screen, announcing Link's arrival.

[bounty*huntress]: Hey, is that you, Link? This is Samus. =) Zelda told me to expect you on tonight.

Another user inside the chatroom, TheGreenMissle, spoke.

[TheGreenMissle]: Of course it's-a Link! Who else would be a "Hylian Swordsman"? I dunno about-a the sexy part, but it's-a Link! Let's-a just hope that Peachie doesn't see him....

[Pink_Mushroom_Princess]: Link! How are you! I've never seen you in a chat room!

[TheGreenMissle]: .............. too late .................

[sexy_hylian_swordsman]: Yeah, it's me, Link! Hiya, Samus! Yeah, Zelda asked me to come on tonight. Are you guys the only ones here?

[bounty*huntress]: Zelda and Roy are on their way. Mario should be here soon, and Marth's computer froze, so he'll be back on in a few.

[sexy_hylian_swordsman]: Oh, alright. I hope Roy doesn't try to annoy me too much....

[bounty*huntress]: Yeah, I saw him flinging french fries at you earlier.

Link sat and looked at the clock and waited for Zelda. 8:01. He seemed to be getting a little nervous as he watched for her name....

*** Zellie has just entered Mushroon Kingdom Chatroom *** flashed on Link's screen. He smiled.

[sexy_hylian_swordsman]: Hi Zelda!

Link immediatley exclaimed as soon as he saw her name appear. Link was beginning to think that he said something too soon, making himself look too anxious.

[Zellie]: Link! Is that you? Hi! What's up?

[Pink_Mushroom_Princess]: Shut up, Zelda! You slut! Hrmph! Some best friend you are!

With that, Peach blocked Zelda from sending her any Private Messages.

[sexy_hylian_swordsman]: What was that all about, Zel?

[Zellie]: I'll send you a PM, hold on.

A little box then appeared at the top of Link's screen. It said:

[Zellie]: Peach is mad at me because at lunch today, I was looking at you. She thought I was looking at Marth, and then said she always knew that I had liked Marth, but I told her that I was looking at you, and she got so mad at me. She hasn't spoken to me since.

[sexy_hylian_swordsman]: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start anything....

[Zellie]: It's not you, Link. She's just being a little bitch.

[sexy_hylian_swordsman]: ??!!?!

[Zellie]: Yeah, I use a little foul language every once in a while ^_^ So what's up?

[sexy_hylian_swordsman]: Nothing much. It's really quiet because Young Link is over at Popo and Nana's house. He'll be back at 9:00. I made him do his homework as soon as he got home so he could actually go out and do something without worrying.

*** theiceclimbers has just entered the chat room ***

[sexy_hylian_swordsman]: Oh no...

[theiceclimbers]: Hello everyone! Young Link is here with us!

[bounty*huntress]: Hi Popo, Nana, and Young Link! Has anyone seen Falcon? I want to discuss something with him!

Link was having a private conversation with Zelda when two other boxes came onto his screen. He saw one, which was from theiceclimbers, so he knew that it was his younger self trying to annoy him. Just when I thought I had a nice evening alone, Link thought. The other box that was on his computer screen was from Pink_Mushroom_Princess.

[Pink_Mushroom_Princess]: Link, don't listen to anything Zelda says about me! She's lying! By the way, can I see you after school tomorrow? I wanna talk.

Link knew that he had flute practice with Zelda after school. He sighed. He didn't want to make Zelda's best friend madder at her, so he asked Zelda first.

[sexy_hylian_swordsman]: Zel, Peach says that she wants to see me tomorrow afternoon after school. What do I tell her? We have practice.

[Zellie]: Go ahead, tell her, I don't care, she can be mad all she wants! Hrmph!

*** PrinceMarth_OfAltea has entered Mushroom Kingdom Chatroom ***

[PrinceMarth_OfAltea]: Link! Man, is that you?! Dude, I never thought you'd come onto a chatroom! 

After a few moments, and Link still hadn't responded....

[PrinceMarth_OfAltea]: LINK?!

[bounty*huntress]: He's in a PM with Zelda. Neither one of them are talking on the main screen that much, and Zelda just told me in a PM that her and Link are in a good conversation.

[PrinceMarth_OfAltea]: LINK?! Dude, what's up? Whatcha talking to Zelda about?

Link frowned once he saw the newest PM box on his screen.

[sexy_hylian_swordsman]: None of your business

[PrinceMarth_OfAltea]: Oooh! Come on, Link! Tell me!

[sexy_hylian_swordsman]: Maybe later.

[PrinceMarth_OfAltea]: NOW. 

[sexy_hylian_swordsman]: NO. Later. 

[PrinceMarth_OfAltea]: **pouts** By the way, were the freak did you get that name?!

[sexy_hylian_swordsman]: Shut up, I like it. 

[PrinceMarth_ofAltea]: "Sexy"?! *rotflmao*

[sexy_hylian_swordsman]: *rotflmao* .... what?! What does that mean?

[PrinceMarth_OfAltea]: Rolling on the floor laughing my ASS off, Link! I'll send you a list of emoticons and chat room dialouge, okay? that way you can catch up with us.

[sexy_hylian_swordsman]: Thanks... and shut up. I like it. Hrm.... maybe I AM sexy...

[PrinceMarth_OfAltea]: In your dreams, maybe, fairy boy...

[sexy_hylian_swordsman]: Hey now, no need for name calling! You're my best friend! 

[PrinceMarth_OfAltea]: Sorry.... :S

*** Italian_Breakdancing_Meatball has entered the Mushroom Kingdom Chatroom ***

[Italian_Breakdancing_Meatball]: Luigi! Where are-a you! I have a bone to pick with-a you!

[TheGreenMissle]: Mario, I alread told-a you. I did not-a touch her! I do not-a like her that-a way!

[Italian_Breakdancing_Meatball]: Yes-a you did! I saw-a you! You tried to-a touch her butt! I saw-a you, Luigi!

[TheGreenMissle]: I do not-a like Diasy.

[Italian_Breakdancing_Meatball]: Yes-a you do! I will-a hook you-a up! 

[TheGreenMissle]: You do and-a you will-a die! 

Link laughed as he watched Mario and Luigi. The two brothers who were usually close, fighting. It was always intersting to see them argue. He then looked at the clock, noticing the time. 

[sexy_hylian_swordsman]: Hey, Young Link! Could you start heading home? It's almost 9:00.

[theiceclimbers]: *whining* Okay..... =( I'm on my way now.

*** theiceclimbers has left the Mushroom Kingdom Chatroom ***

Link turned back to his PM with Zelda. 

[sexy_hylian_swordsman]: Zel, I have to go. It's almost 9:00, and I have to get Young Link into bed. See you tomorrow?

[Zellie]: Absolutely, Link. Can't wait for our after school practice! And by the way... sit with me at lunch tomorrow. I would love to talk to you.

Link instantly smiled. Suddenly, it seemed like all his dreams were beginning to come true. It seemed as though out of nowhere Zelda started to talk to him. Of course, he could have been wrong about her not being interested... 

[sexy_hylian_swordsman]: Sure, Zelda. See you tomorrow. Bye!

[Zellie]: Bye, Link!

*** sexy_hylian_swordsman has left the Mushroom Kingdom Chatroom ***

Various other people were still in the chatroom, discussing the battles that were to be held that Wednesday. Mario had logged back on, and him and Luigi were in yet another dispute. Other Smashers were talking about how they couldn't wait to see the lineup for their battles later that week. But soon everyone started to leave, either having homework to do, studying for tests, etc, or just had to get to bed.

After logging off, Link shut down the computer. He got up from his computer chair and stretched. He was stiff from sitting there for so long. It hardly seemed like an hour had gone bye, but the clock read 9:00.

Young Link then came through the door. "Hi. Want me to go to bed now?"

"Get washed up first, and then make sure to brush your teeth and put your pjs on. I'll get you a glass of milk and then you can go to bed." 

Young Link nodded and ran up to get washed. 

A few moments later, Link knocked on Young Link's door. "Come on in," he responded. Link opened the door to find Young Link sitting up in the bed, waiting for him.

Link sat down on the edge of the bed and handed Young Link his glass of milk. "Want me to read to you to help you go to sleep?"

"Yes." Young Link cuddled in his blankets after respoding quietly. Link grabbed a book off a nearby shelf and opened it to the place where he had stopped reading the night before. As Link began reading, Young Link cuddled up next to his older self. Link stopped reading for a moment to look at him. He had often thought what it would be like to have parents. Link liked having Young Link around, but it was moments like these he wished he had a mother and father. Link put an arm around Young Link and continued reading. As the younger Link began falling asleep, Link stood up and returned the book to its place. He kissed young Link on the forehead and walked out of the room slowly, leaving the door slightly adjar for light to shine through. Sure, Young Link often got annoying, but Link really cared for him.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"Yes!" Link shouted aloud as the bell for lunch rang.

"Goodness, calm-a down, it's-a only lunch. All you do is-a eat." Luigi packed his books in his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He waited outside for his brother and they walked to the cafeteria.

"Yes, but everyone knows that lunch is the best time of day!" Yoshi squealed as he chased after Pikachu, and they headed off together in the same direction as the two brothers.

Link patiently waited outside of Mr. Toadstood's room for Zelda. Zelda had Mr. Toadstool 5th period, which was right before lunch. Zelda then came out the door behind Fox McCloud, which was walking beside Falco Lombardi. 

"Hi, Link." Zelda greeted him with a warm smile.

"Zelda. Nice to see you." 

Zelda blushed. "So um... ready for practice this afternoon?"

"Of course. It'll be nice to have someone over this afternoon. Young Link normally has all the company." Link smiled at Zelda, and she smiled back. 

Goddesses, his smile is so beautiful, Zelda thought as she walked closely beside Link. She almost couldn't believe she was thinking the things she was thinking. Zelda tried her best to resist giving him the "up and down" look, but couldn't. She slowly rose her eyes from his large boots to his skin-tight pants. Link wasn't wearing his usal tunic today, but instead, it was replaced with tight-fitting blue jeans and a yellow polo shirt neatly tucked in. His hair was parted down the center as he had always seemed to wear it. And she loved that beautiful blonde color. She had also stopped to look at his chest, which was very nicely shaped, although she had never noticed before. Goddesses... he's beautiful. He's stunning. Why couldn't I see this before? After all Link has done for me and for Hyrule... why didn't I see? If there was no attraction for Link in the past, it was surely there now. She also noticed the silver earrings he donned in each ear. Zelda thought that it was... sexy. Zelda was so lost in her thoughts that she had forgotten where she was going and ran right into Peach in front of the cafeteria doors.

"What? Oh... sorry.... Peach." Zelda finished her sentence dryly. 

"Zelda! Watch where you're going!" Peach snapped. She then noticed Link standing close beside Zelda. "Link, hi!" Peach said as she threw her arms around him. "How are you, baby! Are you going to come see me after school today?" Zelda ran her hands down Link's back.

Link stood there, stiff. "Uh... Um... what about, again?" Link was nervous. He wanted Peach off of him... fast.

"Remember. You were going to come see me. Just for a few minutes. I promise it won't screw up your tutoring with Zelda." Peach smiled. "I'll only take ten minutes of your time. Promise."

Link looked at Zelda, and she nodded. "Alright, I'll meet you in the courtyard at 3:00."

"Perfect. Thank you. Ta ta!" Peach walked into the cafeteria waving one hand into the air.

"Zel, are you sure it's alright?" Link asked quietly.

"Yes. Peach only wants to see you for a moment. Besides, she didn't say you had to come alone. So I can be there... if you want me to be."

He stood there for a moment, gazing into Zelda's eyes. Link found himself leaning closer to Zelda. Her eyes were also fixed on his. "Link... " she softly whispered. She knew what was coming, and she didn't want to stop it.

"ZELDA!" Samus yelled, walking down the hallway with Falcon. "Zellie! Girl, what are you and Link doing standing out here?! Get inside, we gotta talk! Go! Now!" 

Both Zelda and Link laughed as Samus pushed them through the doors.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"Okay, Peach, I'm here." Link was out of breath from running. He wanted to get this over with, whatever Peach happened to want.

"Good... and what is she doing here?" Peach asked, pointing to Zelda. 

"She's walking home with me," Link explained. "You didn't say I had to come alone."

"But it's what I intended," Peach said as she made a small circle around Link. "But it's fine that she's here, I guess." Peach stood in front of Link. She made her way over to him and put her arms around his neck just as she had done earlier. "Don't think I didn't see how close you were to Zelda before lunch. Everyone was talking about it at school. Kirby and Jigglypuff wouldn't shut up about how cute you looked." Peach grinned as she advanced towards the swordsman.

"Um, Peach, I thought you just wanted to... talk." Link asked nervously as he shook Peach off of him. 

"Talk? With a hot guy like you?" Peach asked seductlively.

Zelda stood back in horror. She never knew that her best friend would ever act like this. "Stop it, now!" She yelled out in disgust.

"Why, Princess of Hyrule?" Peach asked. 

"Because I SAID SO!" Zelda shot Din's Fire toward Peach. Peach screamed and jumped out of the way.

"Zelda, let's go." Link grabbed Zelda's arm without much thought and they began to ran off into the direction of Link's home.   


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"I guess Peach and I will just have to settle our argument tomorrow afternoon once we hit the battle stages. I want one on Final Destination against her... so she has nowhere to run and hide from me!" Zelda was obviously getting angry. She was clutching her flute rather tightly in her hands.

"Zel, I don't want to start anything. You and Peach have been friends for as long as I can remember. Why stop being friends over.... " Link quickly looked down at his feet. " ... me?" He finished his sentence in an almost inaudible tone.

Zelda's glance once again returned to Link. "Because you're so worth it. Link, you've done so much for me. And for Hyrule. And all I have ever done is say 'thank you' and nothing more. You've given more for me than anyone ever has." Zelda placed her flute on the couch and took Link's face into her hands. She rubbed his cheeks, causing Link to blush feircly. 

"Zelda... " He softly spoke her name as he leaned in. Before Link could even think, his lips were pressing softly against hers. Link moved his hands to her waist and held them there for a moment. He began to kiss a little deeper, but not too much, because he didn't want to scare Zelda away from him.

Zelda had moved her hands to his shoulders. She was just taking in the moment, feeling how soft Link's lips were. She sighed softly as Link released the kiss.

"Link." That was all the princess could manage to say. She had never felt a kiss so sweet. "Link, I... " She had come to Link's home for flute lessons. She never thought she would actually get to thank her Hero in a way he deserved to be thanked.

"Don't say a word, Princess," Link said as he stroked her cheek. "You don't have to speak." Link kissed her softly on the cheek as he stood up. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, please," Zelda replied, touching her lips with her fingertips. She watched as Link left the living room and stepped into the kitchen to get them drinks. Zelda put hers and Link's flutes up, and sat there, waiting for him to return.

-------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes -- Chapter 2! I really liked the chatroom idea, except for the fact that it was boring, lol! Sorry I couldn't make any interesting dialouge in the chatroom. This chapter was probably extremely predictable. Kate [ Little Dude's Little Lady ] and I have some cool ideas that we are throwing around for the next several chapters. I hope this gets more interesting! Plus, we still have a battle between Peach and Zelda! Stay tuned! (*If you like the story, that is! ^_~ *)

Please remember to be gentle if you review!


	3. Battle Of The Princesses

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Disclaimer -- I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. This is my first posted SSBM Fic.

Please read top of first chapter for more Author's Notes and information.

Fiction By Hylian Swordsman's Pretty Princess And Yoshikachu/Little Dude's Little Lady   
[Hylian Swordsman is Link and Little Dude is Young Link. Yoshikachu is a combination of Yoshi and Pikachu] 

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Super Smash Bros. Melee : A High School Drama Fic

Chapter Three -- Battle Of The Princesses

Link was happier than usual. He had been on time to school for the past two days, since he had started making Young Link do his homework as soon as he got home from school. And then there was the fact that Zelda had kissed him yesterday afternoon. Before Zelda left his home, he had asked her on a date, and she said yes, so this Friday night, Young Link was staying with Popo so Link could be out. Link didn't think he could possibly be any happier. He remembered that everything was going wrong for him just a few days ago. Now, everything seemed to be working itself out; an answer to his prayers!

"Link, my man, hi!" Fox said as he patted Link on the back. "Flute lessons? You've got to be kidding!" Fox was almost laughing. "Instead of teaching her how to properly tongue music, you taught her how to properly tongue her kisses!" 

Link stared at Fox like he was crazy. "... wha... what?" Link sounded almost horrified. 

"Aw, don't deny it!" Falco chimed in. "Zellie! You two weren't just learning how to play the flute!" 

"How... what?" Link was puzzled. He wasn't stupid; he knew what they were talking about. His day had started out great. Somehow, though, everyone seemed to know. But how... Zelda and I were all alone... 

"Yeah, we know all about you and Zelda yesterday afternoon, Link!" Kirby screeched. "Of course, you two were awfully close before lunch! Everyone knew something was going to happen!"

"But how did you -- " Link looked back and forth between Falco and Fox.

"I heard it from Marth!" Fox replied. "He was thrilled! He's telling everybody!" Then added, "I don't think anything has been spread this rapidly since Luigi touched Daisy's butt!"

Luigi, who was also standing nearby, jumped down Fox's throat. "I did not touch Daisy's butt!!" Luigi's face was bright red, half from anger, half from embarrassment.

"Yes-a you did, Luigi." Mario stated firmly. "I was-a there. Why would I lie about-a my brother?" 

Fox and Falco went into a laughing fit as they strolled away, leaving Link standing there, his face blank.

"I... Zelda... MARTH." Link suddenly began running to his homeroom class, which he did happen to have with Marth. He didn't see how Marth could have known, speaking he didn't tell anyone in the chatroom last night. He mostly talked to Zelda online the night before about the kiss, and also what they should do for their date. Zelda and Link had also agreed not to tell about the kiss just yet, so he was certain Zelda wasn't the one who shared with the entire school.

"Marth!" Link screamed as he ran into Mr. Toadstood's room, slamming his books down on his desk before confronting his friend. "Marth, tell me!"

"Tell you, what, Link? You were there!" Marth was beginning to laugh.

"There's nothing funny, Marth! A kiss isn't funny! It was a very sweet and romantic kiss! By the way -- how the freak did you know?!"

"I heard it from Roy, who said he heard it from Bowser. Why someone told him, I will never know. Yoshi was supposedly the one that told him though." Marth's laughter surpressed. "Dude, I really don't know who saw. I didn't. I just heard about it."

Link calmed down a little when Marth did. "Thanks. Sorry I was so upset, I thought you were spying."

"Nope, I was on the phone with Malon all afternoon," Marth stated. "I wasn't spying. But you just confirmed that you and Zelda did in fact kiss, though. Some people thought the rumor wasn't true!"

Link sighed heavily. "No, it really did happen. Since everyone already knows, I'll tell you and Roy the details at lunch, okay? But I will murder you if you tell anyone else!"

"You don't have to threate me, Link. Roy and I can keep to ourselves, remember? We know all your biggest secrets! It hurts me that you didn't immediatley tell me about you and Zel," Marth said, pretending to have a teary voice. The bell then rang, so the boys took their seats.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Link was just finishing his homework when Young Link came running down the hallway of their home. "It's time to go to the arenas, Link! Come on!"

"Hold your horses, little one." Link shut his notebook. "I have a report to start working on for English later, okay? So make sure to stay off the computer around 6:00." 

"Okie dokie, but we gotta go!! Please!" Young Link was jumping up and down by this point. "I wanna see who I'm fighting this weeeeek!"

"You don't have to be so anxious, it'll get here! I still have to get dressed. We have a half and hour before it's time to be there." Link began walking to his room to get changed.

Young Link whined something under his breath and plopped down on the couch where he waited until Link came out, car keys in hand. "Okay, we can go now."

"Yippie!" Young Link shouted as he followed his older self out the door.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Zelda was eyeing Peach from where she was standing. Zelda had seen the lineup for the fights, but she wasn't scheduled to fight against Peach. Instead, she was fighting Donkey Kong. But Zelda would make sure she got her chance to get Peach back for what she tried doing to Link. 

"Guess who?" Link said softly, covering Zelda's eyes from behind.

"Link!" Zelda turned around and gave him a hug. "Why so early?"

"Young Link had ants in his pants, you know how he is with his fighting. Why this early, I don't know, but I'm glad you're here." Link kissed Zelda softly on the cheek. Peach was watching in the distance.

"I told you," Peach said to Samus. "Why is she doing this to me? She knows how much I like Link!"

Samus sighed. "Look, Peach. I've always sensed that Zelda had a thing for Link. Come on, he's saved her life -- and their home -- more times than one. I always knew she never liked Marth, Zelda even told me once. But I'm not taking sides. Peach, Zelda is still my friend even though you're mad at her at the moment."

Daisy agreed with Samus. "Yes, Peach, I knew that too. But it's not because you like Link, I promise! I've always seen the look in Zelda's eyes when she spots Link. I see the way she looks at him while he's fighting on the arenas! I think she may have even felt something for him before your little fling."

"But it always seems like everytime I like someone, one of my best friends likes him too! Like the time I had that crush on that guy that I have 3rd period with. Daisy liked him, too, and he liked Daisy and not me!" 

"I'm sorry about that, Peachie, but I can't control the boy's feelings! It's not like I can make him grow feelings for you just because you like him! And it's the same with Link!" Daisy crossed her arms. "A boy doesn't automatically like you because you like him!" 

Samus stepped in between the two girls, as it was obvious they were about to get into an argument. Since Daisy wasn't a competitor, they couldn't settle it on the battle fields. "Listen. I don't want you two getting mad at each other over a boy too, especially one that's old news. And by the way, I think his name was Alden. Our group of friends has already been torn apart because of you and Zelda, Peach." 

Peach looked back over at Link. He was smiling and chasing Zelda, trying to tickle her. Zelda was scream every once in a while when Link did catch her. "How did they get so close so fast anyway?"

"Remember? They're bound together by the Triforce. They've always had a strong bond, even though they may have not seen it. But of course Zelda, who holds the Triforce of Wisdom, probably already knew. Link and Zelda are destined to have a close relationship, Peach." Samus took a sip of water from a bottle that was setting on the bench. "By the way, it's almost time to start! Zel and DK are up first!"

The announcer soon came over the intercom and called for Zelda and DK. They soon took their places on Corneria.

Zelda and DK soon finished their battle. Zelda had won by using her grab attack and throwing DK upward. Link high-fived her and walked over to Final Destination where he was to fight Mario.

Several battles were fought that afternoon. Young Link was excitied because he was getting to fight Roy for the first time. He lost, but was still happy that they had actually let him advance to fighting a pro swordsman. Link told Young Link he was proud of him for being so brave to fight Roy.

Zelda, meanwhile, was talking with the Master Hand. "Please. I have to fight Peach. We have something to settle. Would you mind letting us stay over a little late to work all of it out?"

"Hrm... Zelda. Fighting cannot solve your everyday problems. Fighting may only worsen the grudge against Peach. But if you insist. You're only 17, Zelda. You're young, but I must let you make your own decisions and mistakes."

"I want to fight her," Zelda continued. "She was trying to hurt Link. I want to protect him, just as he has me."

"Link's a big boy, Zelda. It's his job -- his destiny -- to protect you." The hand was silent for a moment. "But if you really insist." 

"Thank you." Zelda was just about to turn away when the Master Hand once again spoke. 

"But you cannot have any items to fight with. You may only use your own attacks. And only one stock."

"Alright. Thank you." Zelda left the Master Hand's office quickly.

Zelda soon appeared back out with everyone else where it was beginning to get dark. Soon, the intercom boomed, "Zelda and Peach. Final Destination."

"WHAT?!" Peach shrieked at the sound of her name -- against Zelda. "Oooh, that little... "

"Just go fight her and show her who's boss!" Daisy said. "If you insist that you're better than Zelda, then prove it! This is your chance, Peach! Go!"

Peach smiled. "You're right, Daisy. I'll do it." Peached winked at Daisy and walked off toward Final Destination.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"Ready.... GO!" the announcer called. Zelda lunged foreward and grabbed Peach immediatley, throwing the other princess behind her. Peach hit the ground, soon to get up and "Royal Slap" Zelda. 

Link watched as the two fought. "I hate this," he said aloud to no one in particular. "This fight is my fault."

"Don't worry so much," Marth offered. "Let them beat the crap out of each other. I bet Zelda wins anyway. She's really tough, especially if she turns into Sheik!"

Link didn't say a word and turned back to the fight. Zelda was using one of her smash attacks... shoving Peach. 

"Stay off of Link!" Zelda shouted as she pushed her former friend as hard as she was capable. "Don't you know that you make him uncomfortable?!"

"Whatever! I'm much better than you!" Peach said, swinging a golf club at Zelda, but she dodged it. 

"Better than me? Why Peach, are you so sure?" Zelda used Nayru's Love against her opponent.

Peach grabbed her frying pan next. She didn't miss this time. Zelda went flying across Final Dsetination, landing almost to the edge. Peach walked over and did her Can Can Kick against Zelda. Zelda was just lying there, not attempting to get up.

"Tired?" Peach taunted. "I told you I was better!"

"NO!" Zelda shouted as she quickly kicked Peach. "You are not! Besides, why does it matter? Just because you're 'better' does that mean Link is going to fall for you?" Zelda was now making it too obvious for Peach that she had feelings for Link.

"Why not?" Peach asked, picking up a vegetable. She threw it at Zelda, who caught in and threw it back. Peach missed it, and it harmed her a little.

Zelda smirked. "Just because you're royalty? You're forgetting -- so am I!" Din's Fire was soon shot in Peach's direction, but she quickly used Toad to stop it. 

"Nice try, Zellie, but I think I'm going to win this one." Peach gripped her golf club tightly. Zelda tried to dodge Peach, but her swing was hard. Peach's golf club connected with Zelda's waist, and Zelda went flying off the arena.

"GAME!" the announcer called. "This game's winner is... Peach!"

"Oh, goody!" Peach cheered. "That was fun! And Zelda... Zelda! HA! I beat her, Daisy!" Peach continued to brag to her friend.

Zelda was walking back towards Link, grabbing her stomach. She began to cough. Link took Zelda in his arms and held her. "It's okay, Zelda. You didn't have to fight to prove anything."

"I know, I just wanted to take my anger out on her in the best way us Smashers know how," she replied. "Everyone at school knows that we know how to kick serious tail. Have you noticed that they leave us alone?"

"Yeah, because we're special!" Link smiled. "And I have a sword!"

Zelda laughed in spite of her injuries. She looked into Link's eyes and smiled. "You're a sweetheart. Once again, you've saved me, but this time, from myself. I shouldn't have fought her."

"But at least you got to really use her as a punching bag. I just hate to see two really good friends arguing beacuse of me." Link and Zelda then began to walk towards his car. "I never really thought you were interested in me in that way."

"You were so wrong," Zelda said. She stroked Link's face and kissed his lips gently. "There's so much, Link, that I haven't told you. But I want to. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Can I pick you up for school?"

Zelda grinned. "I would like that a lot." Zelda blew her Hero a kiss before walking towards her own car.

"I knew it! My eyes didn't decieve me!" Young Link playfully said as he ran over to Link. "You did kiss her, just like I saw you kiss her yesterday afternoon!" 

Link's jaw dropped. "You were the one that told?!" 

The smaller Link grinned. "So what if I did?" He began to giggle. "I saw it yesterday! I was in the kitchen, and I didn't hear any flutes playing, so I decided to see what you were doing. I peeked my head around the corner of the door, and I saw you kissing her! I wanted to scold you for not practicing your flute like you were supposed to be doing!"

The older Link just slapped his forehead. "Oh well, everyone was gonna find out sometime anyway. I had a feeling it was you. You've always been a little sneak!" Link opened Young Link's door and he jumped in the car. Link sat in the driver's seat and started the engine.

-------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes -- Chapter 3! I hope it didn't suck! (*Is this my usual ending A/N's?*) But I just realized something. I made Mario and Luigi the same age as Link and Zelda... oh well! This is just a fanfiction, and I can do what I want! (*evil grin inserted here*) It's all about imagination, dude! I really hope this is turning out differently than other high school fics. I think those ideas that Kate and I were going to put in are going to be in the next chapter. I am not -- I repeat -- I am NOT the best writer on the face of the planet, but I love to write, and I *love* this game, especially Link (*insert "ahh, he's so sexy!" exclamation here*) so I've really enjoyed making a story about it! There is more to come!

Please be gentle if you review!


	4. Television Fights?

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Disclaimer -- I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. This is my first posted SSBM Fic.

Please read top of first chapter for more Authot's Notes and information.

Fiction By Hylian Swordsman's Pretty Princess [Sherrilynn] And Yoshikachu/Little Dude's Little Lady [Katie]  
[Hylian Swordsman is Link and Little Dude is Young Link. Yoshikachu is a combination of Yoshi and Pikachu] 

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Super Smash Bros. Melee : A High School Drama Fic

Chapter Four -- Television.. Fight?

Roy went running towards a small group of Smashers with a slip of paper in his hand. "They can't be serious!" His tone was excited yet nervous.

"I got the notice, too," Captain Falcon told Roy. "They're going to start televising our fights on Wednesdays, and we're also now required to fight on Friday and Saturday nights. Camera crews are going to be all in our faces!"

"Not only that, but we're getting paid!" Samus was just as excited. 

"Paying us to beat the pulp out of each other? Now that's the life!" Roy exclaimed. "So not only am I a sophomore in high school, but I have a job!"

As if on cue, Link rushed up to his red-headed friend. "This can't be happening."

"But it is! Isn't it great?" Roy's smile was huge.

"NO!" Link yelled. "I have a date with Zelda on Friday, and the changes take place this week! Tomorrow night is when it starts, didn't you see? I'm think I'm going to go crazy... They could have at least waited until next week. Or given us notice further in advance." 

Marth, who had been standing beside Roy, just laughed. "Oh, come on Link, stop whining! It's not that bad, just reschedule."

"Reschedule?!" Link squeaked in a high-pitched tone. "Friday and Saturday nights are the best for dates! How's a junior supposed to have a LIFE if he can't date?!"

Roy was also beginning to laugh hysterically by this point. "Calm down, dude, I'm sure we'll get at least a Saturday here and there off. Besides, you'll still get to see Zelda, she's a Smasher too! There's always after the battles, you know." Roy winked at Link. "Get my point?"

Link dropped his arms by his side that had previously been waving his written notice in Roy's face. "It won't be the same as dinner and a movie, though, but you are right."

"It's your hair color, my friend. Don't worry." Roy patted Link on the back. "You take everything too seriously. Look on the bright side! This is a chance for us to finally get noticed, Link! I mean, come on! Me, you, Marth, and they whole crew beating the life out of each other for the entertainment of an at-home audience! It couldn't get any better!"

Link chuckled. "You've always loved the spotlight, Roy."

Samus smiled, entertained by Roy's enthusiasm. He smile then faded as another thought crossed her mind. "Guys, I'll be right back, I'm going to find Zelda. I haven't seen her yet this morning. I'm starting to get worried."

"Don't worry Samus, I know she's here," Link quickly said. "I drove her to school this morning."

"But she's not with her normal group, which includes me. Maybe Peach embarrassed her too much, or Zel's afraid of Peach." Samus walked over to Link. "Did she say anything to you last night? Or this morning?"

"All she told me was that Peach better not be bragging," Link replied. "Zelda's still sensitive about the battle. You don't think... Peach did anything to her, do you?" Link finished his sentence quickly. Suddenly, he got worried and ran in the direction that he had last seen Zelda.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Samus and Link were running down the hall together, trying their best to find Zelda. Recess was almost over, and Samus had informed Link that Zelda had not been present in her first period class.

"Peach!" Link suddenly heard Samus yelling. "Peach, I have to talk to you!" Samus came to a halt once she reached the princess, who was standing near her locker beside her father's classroom.

"Yes, Sammie?" Peach asked, seeming more polite than usual. 

"Where's Zelda? No one has seen her all morning, and Link drove her to school, so we know she's here." Samus heard heavy footsteps come up behind her. Link glared at Peach. 

"Where is she?" he demanded immediately. "Tell me where Zelda is."

Peach smiled her usual smile that she normally used in Link's presence. "Sweetie, I don't know where Zellie is. I saw her this morning, walking with Malon to the nurse's office."

"The nurse's office?" Link began to panic. Without another word, he began to run to the south end of the school.

Samus, who was still standing there, wasn't satisfied. "Why? What do you know? Did you do anything to Zellie?!" Samus was getting frustrated with Peach. Peach was obviously trying to hide something from Samus.

"Why would I care about her, after she took Linky from me? I don't care about two-timing ex best friends!" Peach tried to walk past Samus, but Samus quickly grabbed her.

"Peach, if you don't answer me, I'll send you to the nurse's office... and not just for a friendly visit!" Samus was holding onto Peach tightly, raising a fist.

Peach sighed. "Okay, listen. You don't have to go and get all violent." Samus dropped her arm, but still held on to the princess. "I was watching Zelda this morning, and she was grabbing her side. She was beside Malon, who was rambling about Marth. Suddenly, Zelda fell to her knees, and Malon screamed and insisted on taking her to the nurse. So off they went, and I haven't seen her since. They may have sent Zelda home. She may have had an appendicitis attack or something."

Samus let go of Peach. "Alright. If that's the truth." She paused for a moment before adding, "I was beginning to think that you did something to her." Samus turned away from Peach just as the bell rang for second period.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"Zelda, how are you?" Link asked, taking her hand as the nurse put an ice pack on Zelda's arm, where a sizable bruise was appearing. 

"Link, she hurt me." Zelda's face wrinkled in pain. She was also now grabbing her side.

"Who? How? What happened, please, Zellie, tell me." Link looked into the princess' deep blue eyes that were filled with tears.

"Peach. And Daisy. Peach walked over to me this morning when I was talking with Malon. She grabbed me and threw me against the lockers, telling me that she didn't beat me like she wanted to last night on the battle fields. She pushed me harder into the lockers and held me there while Daisy threw her schoolbooks at me, and they hit me in my side. I could hardly breathe after they got through. Malon grabbed me up quickly and practically drug me here." Zelda also had a bruise on her forhead from being slammed into the lockers with such force.

Link squeezed Zelda's hand tighter. "Don't worry, sweetheart, she won't get away with hurting you." He gently kissed her hand.

"No, Link, please don't say anything -- "

"Why?" Link inturrupted. "Why, Zel? She hurt you! She fought you at school, she has to be punished! Please Zel, you have to say something!" 

"I've already talked to Malon about not saying anything. After enough begging, she agreed to keep quiet about the whole ordeal." Zelda turned her face away from Link after those words, letting a tear stream down her face. "Link, I miss her as my friend. What am I supposed to do? Peach and I were so close!" Zelda broke down into heavy sobs. Link felt helpless sitting there, not being able to do anything for her like he had all the times he saved Hyrule from evil. All he could do was hug her until the nurse rushed him out of the office, insisting he get to class.

"Zel, we'll talk more later after school. Get some rest." When the nurse wasn't looking, Link blew her a kiss and left.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"I knew she was lying!" Samus yelled loud enough for the entire lunchroom to hear. Samus had waiting for lunchtime to see if Link had found out anything new since their run-in with Peach at recess.

"Shh!" Link tried to quiet her down.

"What did you do, spring a leak?" Marth joked at Link's gesture to hush the angry girl.

"Shut up, Marth. I just don't want the entire planet to hear what's going on."

Marth grinned. "Not the entire planet, just the entire lunchroom!" 

Link ignored Marth's attempt to be funny. "After I came back from the nurse's office, I tried to find you Samus, but you were nowhere to be seen, so I had to wait to tell you the news until now."

"I never knew Peach could be so devilish," Samus muttered. "Peach and I have been friends for so long! Nonetheless, something has to happen. I know you told me Zelda pleaded for Malon not to tell, but that doesn't mean I won't... Why would she turn on us?"

"I don't know about that Peach girl, but I hope it's true that Malon was talking about me like that!" Marth said enthusiastically. "I really like her, you guys."

"Yeah, I hope at least that much of her story was true," Samus said. "So talking to that little... well, so talking to her wouldn't have been exactly a total waste. At least someone got something out of it."

Out of the corner of his eye, Link saw a slender girl walking toward him in a white dress. "Zelda!" Link said, standing up. "They let you go?"

"Yes," she said as she hugged him tightly. "I feel better now. Just lying there wasn't going to help me feel better anyway. There's not much of the day left, so I figured that I would come back to see you instead of going home. So what are you guys talking about?"

"Was Malon talking about me... like, you know, like she liked me?" Marth jumped at the chance to find out.

Zelda giggled, putting her hand to her mouth. "She always does, Marth! She's obsessed!"

Marth's jaw dropped. "You're... you're joking."

"Absolutely not," Zelda said matter-of-factly. 

Marth couldn't say anything except, "I'm off to find Malon! Wait! She doesn't have this lunch wave with us.... " he finished sadly.

Samus laughed. "Too bad. Malon has it with Daisy and a few other of those popular girls. Malon mostly sits with Kirby and Pichu."

"Zel, tell her I said 'hi' after school, okay? And tell her to get online if she can! I want to talk to her!" Marth got up from the table to find Roy who had chosen to sit with Mario today.

Link turned to Zelda. "By the way, did you get that notice about the televised fights? Three days a week?"

"Yeah, I did. We had a date Friday." Zelda frowned. "I was looking foreward to that, too." She stared into the swordsman's eyes.

"I was too, so much. I wanted more time alone with you. Time that Young Link couldn't spy on." Link put his arms around Zelda's waist. "But as Roy said, there's always after the battles. Do you think you'd be able to stay out? The battles end at 10:00. We could go out until midnight."

Zelda moved closer to Link. "Yes, I definetly will." Link moved in to gently kiss Zelda, but Samus wasn't about to let it happen.

"NO! That's PDA, young man!" Samus joked, shaking a finger. "Against school rules! How many times does this make that you've broken that rule, anyway?"

"You sound just like the principal. You should consider that as a job one day," Zelda replied, smiling at her best friend. "But I'm going to ignore you." Zelda let Link's lips barely brush against hers.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Yoshi and Mario were walking down the hall together when they saw a group of people huddled around a small bulletin board. 

"What's up over there, Mario?" Yoshi asked curiously, straining to see over the mob of people.

"I don't-a know, but let's-a go see." Mario began to run towards the board. The dino and his friend were finally able to force themselves through the crowd. They saw the paper about the televised fights between the Smashers on the board, but that wasn't the particular notice everyone seemed to be rambling about.

"Already?!" Yoshi squawked as he read the yellow paper that was stapled to the board. "Homecoming?! DANCE?!"

"But it's-a early for Homecoming!" Mario exclaimed.

"Yes, I know," Ganondorf, who was standing on the other side of the crowd, had heard him. "The football team was talking about how early it was, too, but we have to be prepared to win a ballgame! To us football players, Homcoming isn't just a dance, it's all about a game to win!" Ganondorf was zealous. Football was his passion.

"Mama mia! I have to-a find a date!" Mario was panicking. "It's-a my senior year, I wanna attend everything I can-a. You already have a girlfriend, Yoshi!"

"Yes, and Deanna is the perfect girl for me!" Yoshi was referring to the Pink Yoshi. They had been going out for a few months now.

Mario stood there, wondering who to ask to Homecoming. He had already had a few names enter his mind as soon as he saw the flyer. Zelda was a no go because Mario was certain she would attend the dance with Link. And Mario already had his plans to try to hook up Daisy and Luigi, so Daisy was out of the question.

But there was one name that didn't occur to him until he thought of Diasy: Peach.

-------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes -- I'm not sure if too much actually happened in this chapter, but I've already started Chapter 5! =)

Thank you SO MUCH to those who reviewed! Thank you for being supportive! It means a lot! The readers in the SSBM category are *much* more supportive than the ones in the music group category, beacuse the music group readers would always yell about how you didn't hold a certain singer "in character". But that's the beauty of fanfiction! You don't have to! ^_^ There will be much more to come... Katie and I have some NEW ideas that we might try! Thanks again to the reviewers! Chapter 5 Soon!

Please be gentle if you review!


	5. A Deal Is A Deal

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Disclaimer -- I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. This is my first posted SSBM Fic.

Please read top of first chapter for more Authot's Notes and information.

Fiction By Hylian Swordsman's Pretty Princess [Sherrilynn] And Yoshikachu/Little Dude's Little Lady [Katie]  
[Hylian Swordsman is Link and Little Dude is Young Link. Yoshikachu is a combination of Yoshi and Pikachu] 

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

A/N -- There's a little POLL at the bottom. I'm asking your help about a certain pairing that I'm considering, so please read that and give me your thoughts!

Super Smash Bros. Melee : A High School Drama Fic

Chapter Five -- A Deal Is A Deal

The Smashers got together after school to discuss the changes in their battling schedule. "It's odd," DK commented. "TV crew? Since when did they think that was such a bright idea?"

Mario was zoning out of the conversation. He would turn his glance to Peach every few minute, just to see what she may have been doing. It was obvious Peach was watching Link's every move. Mario could almost see in Peach's eyes the devlish plot she was cooking up. The smile on her face also gave away a hint that something was up her sleeve. Whether it had anything to do with the dance or not, Mario didn't know; but he knew for certain that a particular swordsman was involved.

"So anyway, regardless of the fact that these fights are on TV, we're going to be paid," DK continued. "Quite well, too. First place, of course, will get the most. Then so on. Tournaments will also be done, as long as melees with more than 2 fighters. It will be well worth it to win a fight, not just for bragging rights anymore. Now there's money involved. A lot of you are teenagers, so this will be your first experience with anything like this. But hopefully, enjoyable. We've always loved to fight one another, and we've become close friends. Now, we're going to be recieving payment and be seen by the world for our efforts, just doing what we love to do."

"... which couldn't get any better!" Roy exclaimed, sounding like a broken record of himself. "I am thrilled about this! Absolutely thrilled!!" 

Roy's enthusiasm was spreading to the other Smashers, who were beginning to get excited as well. DK dismissed them, but Mario stayed behind sitting at the round table. Peach was also there, mainly because Link was still lingering in the room, picking up his things. Mario didn't think he could get any luckier. He saw it as a chance to ask Peach his question.

"Linky, come here," Peach sweetly called, before Mario even had a chance to get up. "Come here, honey, I want to ask you something."

Link rolled his eyes. He hated when Peach called him pet names. "Yes, Peach?" Link didn't even want to associate -- or look at for that matter -- this particular princess, knowing what he knew. He despised her for what she did to Zelda. It was evident in the Hylian's eyes as he turned to look at her.

"Come closer, I want to ask you a question. A private one." She motioned with one finger for him to come, ignoring the obvious annoyance in his eyes. Link cautiously neared Peach, stopping no less than four feet away. "Not close enough," was Peach's stern reply. Link was starting to think Peach was going to hurt him somehow, or try something like she always did, but knew she wouldn't dare hurt him if she really liked him as much as she said. And he could easily shake her off if she tried anything else. So Link stepped a little closer, allowing just a little space between himself and Peach. 

Peach smiled and halted Link with her hand once she was pleased with his distance from her. "Now my question. The dance. I'm sure you saw the notice in the hallway at school."

Link frowned. "Yes, I did Peach. But I've already got a date to it. Zelda. I thought you'd know. Zelda and I can't have the exact date we had planned ltomorrow night, so we agreed that the Homecoming dance would be perfect." Out of politeness, Link smiled. He turned and walked away quickly, not allowing Peach to say or do anything before he left the room.

"Need a date, Peach?" 

Mario shocked himself by this action. He was never particularly shy, but usually not this open, either. He normally stuck to his brother and Yoshi at school. Roy was also becoming a close friend, as well as Marth and Pikachu. Mario's face drained of its color when Peach turned around.

"I want Link." Her reply was sharp. "Why? Do you want me to be your date, Mario?"

Mario's knees got weak and his stomach began to feel as though it had been turned inside out. "Well... I just-a thought you-a might want to go with-a me." Mario had saved Peach many times, and he was silently wishing that Peach would come around with him, just as Zelda had with Link. "It's-a the least you could-a do for me saving your life all-a those times." Stupid, Mario thought loudly. Just-a stupid. Just-a go ahead and-a force her, make her feel-a guilty.

Peach was silent. She had never thought about Mario as a potential boyfriend or anything of that nature. She wanted to reply, "Prove to me that you're good enough," but he had more than done that. Just like Link, Mario cared for his princess and wanted to show it in more ways than just saving her life and her kingdom. 

The cold look left Peach's face. "I... Mario... " 

Peach then thought about the battle she had had with Zelda. "I'm much better than you!" she had coldly exclaimed to the Princess of Hyrule. Peach had meant it, too. She then thought, If I truly want to be better than Zelda, I must repay the man that has risked everything for me... Just like she's doing with Link. Of course, those two are obviously beginning to fall in love. I may never have a chance with Link now.

She cleared her mind of those thoughts and sighed. "Could you... let me give it some more thought, Mario? I will surely consider going with you to Homecoming." Peach was beginning to feel confused. She truly wanted Link. She wanted him badly. She could picture herself with the Hero of Time, being the woman he loved. But Mario... Better than Zelda, she kept reminding herself. Better than Zelda. "How about I let you know tomorrow, okay? I promise I'll give it serious thought." She smiled her best smile and left Mario there, only to faint from shock.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Marth and Roy were walking with Link to his house. Young Link was tagging along behind, stopping every few minutes to look at a frog or some type of bug that he had seen. He would laugh every once in a while, which inturrupted the three swordsmen's conversation. Link would have to quiet him down, and then continue his talk with his best friends.

"Once again, the dance!" Roy quickly changed the subject every time Link would begin to talk about the televised battles. "The dance! Who are you going with, Link?"

"Oh my gosh, Roy!" Marth could have slapped him stupid. "Duh! Zelda! He asked her as soon as they saw the paper thingy on the wall! They saw it together, he asked, she said yes, and all that happened in less than five seconds. But what about you, Roy? You haven't said anything, are you going?"

"Not sure yet, depends. Have you a date, Marth?" Roy had that usual half-smile on his face.

"Stop talking like that," Marth ordered. "And no, I don't have a date. Malon said no when I asked."

Link, who had not previously known this, jolted his head to look at Marth in surprise. "You mean, the girl that was so-called obsessed with you turned you down?"

Marth let out a sort of wimper. "Yeah. She turned me down after we were dismissed from that meeting. I went to the Ranch and asked her as soon as I left the Smash Building. But she said no."

"But why, have you a clue?" Roy was obviously trying to get on Marth's nerves.

"SHUT UP!" Marth yelled, unsheathing his sword. 

"Whoa! Down, doggie! This is not the place to have a duel to the death!" Roy began in all seriousness, his smile gone. "I was just joking. Geez, I didn't know you were that sensitive about it. Or sensitive about the way I arranged my sentences."

Marth sheathed his sword and apologized to Roy. "I don't know why she turned me down. Did I do something to her? I don't think I've had the chance to do anything to her, or say anything that has hurt her feelings."

"I could find out. I'll talk to Zelda," Link offered. "I'm sure she'll know something. She talks with Malon all the time." 

Marth smiled weakly. "Thanks, Link, you're a real best friend, you know that?"

Roy glared at Marth, but the three only laughed. Young Link was well ahead of them now, already at the front door of their home. Young Link was already inside by the time the three best friends set foot into the yard.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Inside the chatroom at mkinternetaccess.com, several chatters were already having a conversation. Link logged in, but only watched as the other Smashers (and a few extra people) talked about random things. He was on his IM program talking to Zelda as he had promised Marth.

[Sexy_Hylian_Swordsman]: She just said no? Without a reason?

[Zellie]: Yeah. All she said was that she couldn't say yes. No reason in particular.

[Sexy_Hylian_Swordsman]: Weird. And after being obsessed with Marth, too...

Meanwhile, in the chatroom, Peach had been causing a commotion. Everyone had already heard that she was Mario's potential date for Homecoming. Talk about Link and Zelda had died down; it was Peach and Mario's turn.

[Italian_Breakdancing_Meatball]: Listen, she's just a potential date. Nothing is-a for certain, yet.

[Pink_Mushroom_Princess]: I promised Mario serious thought, and that's what I'm doing. Thinking.

[TheGreenMissle]: Well-a you better hurry up and-a think. The dance is-a a week away. And-a remind Daisy that-a she needs to-a give me an answer as-a well.

Although Peach was on the main screen, she was also in a PM with another person.

[Pink_Mushroom_Princess]: So you did as I asked?

[RanchGirl_Malon]: Yes, Peach, I did. I had no idea you felt that way.

[Pink_Mushroom_Princess]: ^_^ Thanks, you're a dear. You're a lot nicer than Zelda, you know that?

[RanchGirl_Malon]: Zellie's a good friend. Please don't bash her while I'm around. I don't like it when people talk about my friends.

[Pink_Mushroom_Princess]: Since you did me such a big favor, I'll do you one and not talk about Zellie, okie? ^_~

[RanchGirl_Malon]: Thanks, Peach. I appreciate it. I hope everything works out just as you want it to. You're really not as bad as everyone says you are. 

[Pink_Mushroom_Princess]: Thanks, Malon! Once again, you're a real dear! You can come talk to me anytime you want. Daisy talks about how sweet you are all the time, speaking she has lunch with you and all.

The PMs continued. Link had turned in his chair to Marth, who was sitting next to Roy on the floor. "She says she doesn't know anything about Malon. Sorry." 

Marth was disappointed. "But you also said she didn't even give Zelda an explanation. Why? Why wouldn't she tell Zelda, her best friend?"

Link was clueless. "I'm not sure. Maybe she has already been asked, or just can't go to the dance."

"But wouldn't she have told him?" Roy asked, confused. "I mean, those are your basic reasons and excuses. She could have easily given him one of those."

Link shrugged. "Nope. Nothing. No reason at all. I was thinking that she just didn't want to hurt Marth's feelings by telling him she was already taken. But Mario and Peach might go together."

"Now THAT would be highly entertaining!" Marth said, temporarily forgetting his sadness. "Mario and PEACH?! After what she did to Zelda? That's gonna be a funny sight to see!"

"Hardly anyone knows about that stuff with Zelda," Roy reminded his friend. "That was between us, remember? Zellie begged all that knew not to tell. She's waiting for the right time, according to Samus."

"The right time? Does Zelda have something planned for Peachie?" Marth tried not to laugh at his own statement. "Link?"

"I don't know any details," Link told Marth as he continued typing. "All she told me is that Peach was going to get what she's had coming."  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"I wanna see, I wanna see!" Ness yelled as he tried to jump over Yoshi. 

"Just do that phsycic flying thingy you do," the dino said once he noticed Ness, who was practically beating Yosh to try to get him to movei. "There's not much to see anyway, it's just cameras being set up."

"So! It's exciting!!" Young Link was also trying to see, except he didn't have the advantage of floating. "Lift me up, Link, I can't seeeee!"

Link laughed and picked Young Link up, putting the boy on his shoulders. "Better?" 

"Yes, thank you. Zellie, lookie! Lookie! I can't wait for this to start!" Young Link was basically jumping on Link's shoulders.

"Ouch! Hey, could you settle down just a little bit? Remind me never to give you anything that contains sugar or chocolate before our battles, okay? It would save me a lot of pain... " Link squirmed from Young Link's weight.

Young Link only laughed, ignoring his older self. An annoucment soon came from DK, so the Smashers had to get out of the way of the crew and begin warming up. The Smashers divided into their usual warm-up teams. 

"We have to do extra good tonight!" Popo told Nana and Young Link. "We're gonna be on TV, so everyone can see what we do!"

"That's a scary thought, in a way," Nana replied to her brother in a soft, high pitched voice. "I'm scared, Popo!" Nana began shaking, and her brother hugged her.

"It's okay, Nana, don't worry!" Young Link offered. "Just do what you normally do! You and Popo are a great team, just ignore the cameras and stuff, everything will be okay!"

Nana smiled as Young Link left to warm up with Link, Marth, and Roy. He had to practice his sword skills. Young Link couldn't wait until he was as good as Link.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"Welcome everyone!" A male announcer in a suit was standing in front of a camera, telling a little about each Smasher. "Tonight, you are going to see several awesome fighters, all ready for battle! We have four swordsmen, two brothers, a brother and sister team, and even some animals joining the fun! Not to mention some really tough girls that can do more than just stick a high heel up someone's rear! And it's all tonight! Stay tuned!"

During the reporter's announcements, the Smashers were huddled around a roster, looking at their first battle schedules. 

"YOUNG LINK?!" Link shreiked. "Hey, little dude! I get to fight you tonight! Now I can finally beat the living daylights out of you for everyone to see!" Link scurried away to find his younger self. 

Marth was laughing at Link when he turned around to the boards. "Poor Young Link, I feel bad for him! Link always loves fighting that little boy." He then found his name on the roster. "What?" He asked softly. "No... "

"That's right, Marthy!" Peach exclaimed from behind. "ME. You have to fight ME."

"... but... " He then grinned. I'll get you, he thought. For Zelda.

"To make this interesting, why don't we make a deal?" Peach walked over to Marth, her hands behind her back. She was smiling a devilish grin. She knew that Marth loved betting, and was going to take it to her advantage.

He smiled back, wondering what Peach was thinking. He loved battling -- but betting over them sometimes made them more fun. "Yeah, Peach? Whatcha thinkin' ?"

"I was thinking," she began, "that if I won, you would go to the Homecoming dance with me. If I lose, I'll convice little Malon, who is watching comfortably at home, to go with you. Deal?"

Marth's eyes had a look of fire in them, suddenly getting the hint. "So you were the reason... " He grit his teeth as he spoke. 

"That's right. I was the one that asked Malon to say no. Why? Because I figure if I can't have Link, why not his best friend? You're probably much better than Link anyway, Marth. Besides, you're a prince, I'm a princess, and we all know what that means!" 

"But how did you know Malon even wanted to go with me in the first place?" 

"Remember that day -- that little 'incident' no one wants to talk about? And how Malon was rambling with Zel? Well, Malon was talking about how nice it would be to have a date with you, except you didn't seem to be asking, and she was too shy to ask you. So I figured that Zel would probably try to get you to ask Malon to the dance as a favor for her friend, so I spoke to Malon as soon as I saw the message on the board outside of the lunchroom."

Marth was getting angrier than he already was at Peach. "But what about Mario?" he suddenly asked, with a burst of hope that Peach would remember Mario and forget about trying to go to the dance with him.

"I only said that I would give him some thought, and I did." Peach finished Marth's sentence. "But that's the thing, if you win, you can have Malon -- which means I'll be open for Mario."

Marth knew that he could beat the princess without much effort. He also knew that if he won, Malon was his for Homecoming, and he liked that thought. So he extended a hand without much more of a thought. "Deal, Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Thanks a lot, Prince of Altea." Peach gripped his hand and shook it. She walked over to Daisy to report to her what had happened.

"By the look of things, he agreed," Daisy said happily as Peach stepped over to her. "But do you possibly think you'll beat him, Peachie?"

"I'm sure to win. It's fool proof. And by having him as my date to Homecoming, I'll be sure to be close to Link all night." Peach's grin was huge. She looked at Zelda, currently standing beside Link. The Princess of Hyrule was unhappy that she had to fight against the Hero of Time in her second battle, but was up for the challenge. Peach smiled. "Just keep on frowing," Peach said to no one in particular. "Because when Homecoming gets here, that's all you'll be doing for the entire night."

-------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes -- Chapter 5 is done! I'm not sure if there was a whole lot of action in this chapter. I realized that I turned Peach into... well, it's obvious! ^_^ I hope it's turning out okay, and that it's not TOO predictable. =)

Also: Before I write anything along another storyline that I have been considering to start in about 2 chapters, I want to ask your opinion. I have had a few reviews about a Marth/Roy, which means *shounen-ai*. But I want your opinion first, before I do anything, because you're the readers! I'll hold the poll open for a few days, and see what happens. If more people are in favor than not, I'll do a little Marth/Roy. Nothing too graphic, just the usual, you know. =) None of that NC-17, promise! (*My days of doing that are over!*) Also, if there is a Marth/Roy, it will be my first *shounen-ai* ever. But more soon!

So the POLL question:

Would you be in favor of a Marth/Roy pairing? But if you are not in favor of Marth/Roy, who should I put Marth (or Roy) with? Please review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks!

Please be gentle with reviews! Thanks!


	6. Face Off!

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Disclaimer -- I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. This is my first posted SSBM Fic.

Please read top of first chapter for more Authot's Notes and information.

Fiction By Hylian Swordsman's Pretty Princess [Sherrilynn] And Yoshikachu/Little Dude's Little Lady [Katie]  
[Hylian Swordsman is Link and Little Dude is Young Link. Yoshikachu is a combination of Yoshi and Pikachu] 

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

A/N -- The paring that won the poll will appear in the next chapter!!

Super Smash Bros. Melee : A High School Drama Fic

Chapter Six -- Face Off!

"Aw, Link, come-a on, you know you let-a her!" Luigi was teasing Link about his loss to Zelda. "Your-a battle with-a Young Link didn't last all that-a long, Young Link was out in-a no time! But you-a let a girl beat you -- on-a national television?" 

Link only smiled and replied, "I have no problem with that, Luigi. Zel's not just any girl -- she's the Princess of Hyrule, a Sage, and holder of the Triforce of Wisdom. She's very tough, and that's why I admire her so much." Link then noticed Zelda out of the corner of his eye and smiled warmly at her. "Congrats, Princess."

Zelda blushed. "You were too easy on me."

"No, honest," Link said, holding up both hands to show her his fingers were uncrossed. "I gave it all I had. Besides, the battle with Young Link wore me out. He put up quite the fight for such a little guy. You won, fair and square. I didn't hold anything back."

Zelda smiled and kissed Link softly on his lips. "I'll take care of your wounds later, Hero of Time," Zelda said playfully as she took a strand of his hair and twisted it around her finger. "You'll feel all better, promise!"

Marth was standing beside Roy when he heard his name announced over the intercom. "Marth VS. Peach! Fountain of Dreams!" 

Marth was beginning to sweat, wanting the battle to be over with so he would know exactly who his date would be to Homecoming. He tried to shake off his nervousness. "So," he spoke to the Princess in front of him, "ready to kick my ass?"

Peach grinned. "You have no ass to kick Marth, so I thought I would concetrate my efforts elsewere."

Marth laughed loudly. "Peachie, you better be prepared! Falchion and I are ready to win this little bet so Malon will be mine!"

"In your dreams, Marthy!" I'm sure to win, Peach thought. If my plan works...

"Items are set to high," the announcer continued. "All items are turned on, so be on the lookout for anything. One stock only."

Marth and Peach readied themselves for their first attacks. Their smiles increased as the announcer said:

"Ready... GO!" 

Marth and Peach ran toward one another, Marth unsheathing Falchion and Peach grabbing a golf club.

"Make sure Mario's cumberbundt matches your dress, Peachie, because you're losing this one!" The uneasy feeling in Marth's stomach was beginning to fade.

"That, my dear, is highly unlikely! I want a pin-on corsage, Marth! And make sure it's pretty! With purple flowers to match my gown!" Peach swung her golf club at Marth, but the swordsman's reaction was quicker. He used "Dancing Blade" against Peach, which knocked her to the ground.

From above, a Party Ball dropped. Peach grabbed the object and threw it at Marth, sending him several feet backwards. The Party Ball opened a few seconds afterward. It was packed with Pokeballs and Beam Swords. Each combatant reached for a Pokeball first. Peach and Marth threw them at one another almost simultaneously. Two separate Pokemon were released and began attacking, causing damage to each fighter.

Marth headed for a Beam Sword that was on the far side of the arena. Peach got the hint and took the other sword into her hand.

"I'm ready for a duel, Marth!" Peach called. "Come and get me!"

"Glady, Princess!" Marth rushed towards Peach. He slashed the Beam Sword, but it only clanked against Peach's. 

"See, Marth, I'm not that bad with a sword, I know what I'm doing!"

"Don't be so fast to brag, Peach." Marth replied as he knocked the Beam Sword out of Peach's hand. The sword then disappeared once it hit the ground. "What did I tell you? I'm a real swordsman! I know how to duel. All that training with Roy and Link is really paying off for me."

Peach giggled, reaching for a frying pan. Marth saw the object in her hand and began backing up. "Don't hit me with that, Peach."

"Why, Marth? I thought you wre a strong man!" Peach was trying her best to tease him.

"I am, but... " Marth caught sight of a scoreboard on the side of the arena. His damage was nearing almost 100%. He was pretty certain that one Smash Attach from Peach would send him flying. Marth got a burst of confidence and used his "Dolphin Slash" against Peach. She got him back with her Parasol as she shoved it into Marth. He doubled over, grabbing his stomach. 

"I can't lose this one," Marth said breathlessly. "I can't! A deal is a deal... and I don't break promises!" He cringed at the thought of attending the Homecoming dance with the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. They were both royalty, so it would seem like a very nice pairing, but what Peach had done to Zelda was unreasonable, and Marth didn't want to be seen with her. No one knew about this bet he had made with Peach, at least not yet. So losing meant that he would have to fess up and go to the dance with Zelda's ex best friend. Link would be angry, this Marth knew. He didn't want to lose one of his friends the same way Zelda had lost Peach as her friend.

"And not breaking promises is very honorable, Prince Marth." Peach reflected back to her battle with Zelda as she reached for a golf club. "I think your little battle with me is going to end just like Zellie's did." Peach raised her arms and began to swing, but Marth quickly got up and performed a "Raid Chop". He wasn't going to lose! 

Glancing at the board once again, he saw that Peach's damage was slightly higher than his. Peach was near the end of the arena. Marth laughed softly, knowing that his "Sheild Breaker" would be enough to send Peach off the edge, and he could stay there, making sure Peach didn't come back.

Marth casually walked over to Peach smiling as the Princess just stood there. "Be prepared to tell Mario that the answer to his question is yes. Malon is also going to have to be told that she can, in fact, attend the dance with yours truly."

Peach glared at Marth. "No, Marthy boy, I'm winning this one!"

"Why on Earth are they just standing there?!" Roy exclaimed, examining the situation from his seat in the stands. "They appear to be talking something over."

"Yeah, but what?" Zelda had also noticed. "They're taking up valuable time! They could have done this before the battle!" 

Back on Fountain of Dreams, Marth rared his sword back. Peach quickly rolled between his legs. She rose, dusting herself off. She paused for a moment before saying, "Marth, I just thought of something."

"Yeah?" Marth asked quietly, lowering his sword, unaware of the sly tone in Peach's voice.

"How about I just forfeit? It's only for one night. Besides, Mario has done so much for me. I should go with him anyway." 

Marth smiled and said seriously, "Yes, you should. Mario deserves to be paid back for everything he's done for you and your kingdom. But I won't let you forfeit. We must continue since this is on national TV. Just let me grab you and do an 'Emblem Toss', and it's over."

"Okay, deal, Prince. Malon is yours, and I will tell Mario that I will be glad to attend the dance with him."

Marth smiled, closing his eyes as he thought of Malon -- just as Peach grabbed her frying pan and sent Marth soaring off Fountain of Dreams.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Marth, from below the arena, was still trying to grasp what had just happened. His head was spinning. How could she? was the first thought that entered his mind. How could I have been so gullible?! Did I really just lose to Peach? No... I couldn't have, the fight's not over...

But platform returned Marth back up to the stands instead of the arena. He stepped off slowly, not wanting to face his two best friends. He knew that he would have to confess his betting with Peach. Marth could already see the fire in Link's eyes. But a promise was a promise -- one that he couldn't break.

"Marth, are you okay?" Samus asked, rushing over. "Marth? What's wrong? It was just a battle."

Marth swallowed the large knot that had developed in his throat. "No, Samus, that wasn't just a battle. It was for Zelda... "

"Listen, you didn't have to win against her for me," Zelda said sympathetically. "You did your best, you put up a great fight!"

"You don't understand!" Marth said, shutting his eyes tightly, preparing himself to confess. Closing his eyes would keep him from seeing the rage in Link's eyes. "I made a bet with Peach."

"A bet?" Link asked, walking over to the circle that Marth was the center of. "What kind of bet? It couldn't be that bad, could it? Especially if it was one against Peach!" Link chuckled lightly.

Marth opened his eyes. He saw Link smiling, and then Marth frowned. "Link, listen to me. Try to understand why I did what I did, alright?"

A look of confusion appeared across the opposite swordsman's face. "I don't get it, Marth." Link was now curious. "What did you bet?"

Marth put his hands on Link's shoulders. "I was selfish, Link. Very selfish. I shouldn't have done this. I didn't realize what the consequences of this bet would be. I also hurt Mario, but at the time I made the bet, I didn't realize it."

"Just tell us what happened," Captain Falcon was overhearing the conversation, and getting impatient. "Spill it!"

Sutting his eyes once again, he began to speak. "I made a bet with Peach... that if I won the battle, she would convince Malon to go to the dance with me, beacuse Peach knows why Malon told me no."

Zelda walked over to Marth. "Marth, it's alright. It's just a dance. It's not like you can't see Malon any other time." 

Marth smiled at this. "You're right, Zellie, but that wasn't all. I told Peach that if I lost... " A huge knot was beginning to form in the Prince of Altea's stomach. "... If I lost... I would go to the dance with... her."

"What?" Samus asked. "You... did? But why, Marth? WHY Peach?!"

Marth was beginning to sweat once again, fearing that everyone was going to be rather angry with him. "Because... I wanted Malon badly, I've already said that." He was getting frustrated with himself. "And I was selfish. Peach was the reason that Malon said no. I don't know anything in particular. I knew that I could win against her, but... it went all wrong, now I'm stuck going to Homecoming with Peachie." 

Marth's eyes once again closed themselves, trying to avoiding Link's stares. He could already sense Link's anger. Marth began to open his eyes ever so slowly, only to see Zelda standing in front of him instead of an angry Link as he had expected.

"Marth... I'm speachless!" Zelda gasped. "You and Link are best friends! You won't be able to speak to Link the entire night unless you're not with Peach, because I'm sure that she won't want to be anywhere near me! And what about Mario? How angry do you think he's gonna be because of your decision?"

"Zelda, please listen, I wasn't thinking," Marth stated firmly, his hands forming into fists. "I was selfish! Forgive me, Zelda... "

Zelda closed her eyes and looked at the ground. "I'm sure you can still get out of going with Peach if you wanted to."

"No," Marth began quickly. "No. I made a bet. I never back out on things like this. You should know that by now, Zel." Marth then studied his surroundings, only to find Link standing beside Roy. The look of anger that Marth had expected was replaced with confusion -- and what seemed to be fear. "What have I done?"

Roy took a step towards Marth to comfort him. "We're not mad, I promise." 

"What about Link?" Marth almost demanded an answer from Roy.

"He's just shocked -- you always acted like you hated her so much, even before these arguments with Zelda."

"Did you even consider the fact that you might have lost?" Link spoke to Marth, coming up to him from Marth's right. "Sorry, Marth, but... I'm so confused... "

Marth sat down quickly and put his head in his lap. "Link, please don't be mad. It was just a stupid mistake."

Link put an arm around Marth. "Listen, Marth. It's only for one night. Why would I be mad? It's not like you promised yourself to her for your entire life. It'll only last for about four or five hours, Marth. And you will probably still get to at least dance with Malon! Don't be so hard on yourself. Everyone makes mistakes."

Marth looked up and smiled. "You truly are a wonderful friend, you know that? You too, Roy. Thanks, guys." 

Roy and Link helped thier friend up. Marth dusted himself off as they walked back to their spots in the bleachers.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Young Link went running to Link, who was sitting at the kitched table with a book open, reading. "Tonight sure was fun, wasn't it?"

Link looked over to his left to see the boy. He closed his book and smiled. "Yeah, it was."

Young Link just stared at Link for a minute before asking, "Are you really sure that you're really not mad at Marth?"

"I'm sure," he said. "Mistakes are mistakes, and just as I told him, everyone makes them... for a purpose. Just remember never to do anything like that. Learn from other's mistakes." Link got up from the table and put on a jacket. "I'm off to see Zelda now, alright?" Link pushed his chair into the table and picked up his car keys.

"NO!" Young Link called out very loudly, almost spontaniously.

Disturbed, Link turned around. Young Link yelling was totally unexpected. "Why?" Link asked as he turned around to see Young Link, clenching his fists. His blue eyes were also filled with tears.

"You never pay attention to me anymore!" Young Link yelled. "You're always off with Zelda! I think I finally have a chance to talk with you, and you're off to go kiss on Zelda some more!" By this time, Young Link was obviously crying.

Link suddenly felt ashamed of himself. He hadn't realized it, but Young Link was telling the truth. He had spent almost evey possible minute he had with Zelda, leaving Young Link either at Ness's house or with Popo and Nana. 

Link sat down on the sofa, trying to understand what had happened to him since Zelda came into his life, not just as his Princess, but now as a friend.. and a lover.

Young Link continued, inturrupting Link's thoughts. "You're the closest thing I've ever had to a mommy or daddy!" Young Link ran over to where his older self was sitting and jumped in Link's lap, giving him a gigantic hug. "I love you," Young Link said softly, crying on Link's shoulder.

Link let a few tears of his own stream down his face. He hugged Young Link back, understanding his fear and sadness. Link knew what it was like to not have parents like the other kids at school. He also knew what it was like to not be exactly who you thought you were. Of course, he understood all of this, because the tiny boy he has holding was only a younger version of himself. "I love you, too," Link replied. "We have to look out for each other. I'm so sorry, I didn't realize I was hurting you."

Young Link weakly lifted his head off Link's shoulder. He sniffled and said, "It's okay, I guess I was being mean by not letting you go see Zellie. I should apologize, too."

"No, you shouldn't. It's my responsibility to make sure you're taken care of and that you're happy. Why didn't you tell me how you were feeling?"

"Because, I wanted to be tough, just like you." 

Link let another tear stream down his face with those words. "And you will be, I promise. But you're only 10. Live the life that I didn't have the chance to live, for me?"

Young Link smiled and nodded. "Go and see Zelda, now. I'll go get my homework done and go straight to bed."

"Are you sure?" Link let Young Link slide off of his lap.

"Yes. Go see Zellie! I'll be fine. If I want to be tough like you, I have to start acting that way." Young Link turned and ran to his room to start studying.

Link stood there for a moment, taking in what had just happened. He had never told anyone in his entire life that he loved them. It was a strange feeling that he had basically told himself that he loved him. But the strangest thing of all was that the first person he had ever spoken those three words to wasn't female. He had often daydreamed of himself speaking those words to Zelda, but was no where near ready to actually say them in reality. Link just smiled and shook his head as he shut the door behind him.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Zelda walked with Link hand in hand down a small pathway that lead from her home. The two were alone, talking about Marth and Peach.

"I almost find it funny," Zelda admitted to the young man walking beside her. "And plus, Peach is sure to get Homecoming Queen. So Marth will be going with the Queen!"

"You would surely get the title if you were a senior," Link added. "Your beauty is by far greater than hers. I've always thought you were beautiful. I was just too shy to say anything to you."

"And you, my Hero, have turned into a very handsome young man. I'm so blessed that you finally got the courage to speak to me. The Triforce of Courage must have had something to do with it, huh? It's odd -- the holder of the Triforce of Courage, afraid to tell the girl he loves how he feels."

"That's where the Triforce of Courage failed to help me. It can't make my stomach stop jumping or my heart rate slow down when I see you. I'm the one that's blessed to have a beautiful princess as my girlfriend." Link tightened his grip on Zelda's hand.

Zelda stopped walking suddenly, taking Link's face into her hands. She locked her gaze on his deep blue eyes. "I promised to heal your wounds, Link. It's time I made good on that promise."

"Please do, Princess." Link could hardly finish his sentence before Zelda met him in a passionate kiss, her arms wrapped tightly around him.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


It was already Monday. Everyone that attended the high school was talking about either the game or the dance that was going to happen that Friday. 

Marth found himself in a corner in the courtyard standing alone, trying to avoid Peach. He held his schoolbooks casually under one arm, looking around for either Link or Roy. Neither one were in sight.

Mario had already took his fury out on Marth that day, and it was only recess. Mario had confronted him in the hallway as soon as he had entered the school building. Marth, however, thought that Mario was a little calmer than he should have been, considering that what Marth had done was practically evil, at least according to Mario.

Marth silently prayed that the second period bell would ring, but recess had only begun just five minutes ago. He closed his eyes, then heard a voice all too familiar.

"Marth?" Peach asked, coming closer to him. She spoke rather softly. "Hi."

"Um... hi Peach," Marth replied. Instead of desperately searching for a way out, he contineud talking to Peach. "How do you think the elections for Homecoming Queen went this morning?"

Peach sighed nervously. "I don't know. I'm really anxious to find out the results. I think a lot of people voted for Daisy."

"I'm sure you'll get it," Marth contined. Marth felt as though his body had just commted an act of treason by standing there, carrying on a conversation with his least favorite person. 

"Do you really think so? I hope I do!" Peach couldn't believe that Marth was actually talking to her, either. She knew that Marth didn't like her, particularly now more than ever, but something seemed to be different.

Marth realized that he was just being nice, since Peach was now his date to Homecoming. He couldn't be totally mean to her. He was honorable, and being rude to a princess was against his moral code. Most of Marth's friends thought it was awesome that he was only a junior, attending Homecoming with a senior girl. Although they were not angry with Marth, Link and Roy didn't think it was too great, but their reasons were obvious. 

"I'm ready for Friday," Peach continued. "I talked to Mario, and promised him at least one dance. I hope he wasn't too angry with you. It's me that he should be furious with."

Marth couldn't believe it. Peach was being humble. "He talked to me this morning, but I noticed that he wasn't as angry as he should have been to me."

"That's good, I guess. Well, I have to go, I'll talk to you later today, alright? What about lunch? We can discuss details of the dance then. Ta ta!" 

Marth was left standing there, wide-eyed. Peach had been acting strangely here lately because of Zelda and Link getting together, but this was just plain weird. Marth started to think Peach was beginning to realize that this whole thing with Link was stupid. He silently hoped that since Link was with Zelda, Peach wasn't after him. But perhaps the thing that Marth was most afraid of was himself. In the pit of his stomach was the fear that he would actually start developing feelings for Peach.

-------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes -- There's Chapter 6! I'm not sure why this one took me longer than usual to write. I thought of a whole lot of different ideas for it, and I kept proofreading it to see if there was anything that needed changing. Link and Young Link's section -- I just thought of it today. It was also an idea that Katie had brought up about Young Link getting angry with Link for always being with Zelda. I hope this chapter sounded okay, speaking it didn't have quite as much proofreading as the other ones have. [And looking back at those, there's still some typos, lol!] Katie has been in Tennessee all weekend for a wedding, so I haven't been reading them aloud to her like I have in the past to see if they sound alright. =)

Also, just in case you didn't see the notice at the top -- the couple that won the poll will appear in the next chapter! More Soon!

Please be gentle with reviews! Thanks to all those who have already reviewed, I appreciate it!


	7. Homecoming Night

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Disclaimer -- I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. This is my first posted SSBM Fic.

Please read top of first chapter for more Authot's Notes and information.

Fiction By Hylian Swordsman's Pretty Princess [Sherrilynn] And Yoshikachu/Little Dude's Little Lady [Katie]  
[Hylian Swordsman is Link and Little Dude is Young Link. Yoshikachu is a combination of Yoshi and Pikachu] 

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


A/N -- There is a just a slight *shounen-ai* warning for this chapter, between Marth and Roy. =)  
[ Just thought I'd let you know... I hope no one gets offended. :S An underlined divider ( *~**~* ) will appear when the whole section concentrates on shounen-ai. There may be other hints here and there throughout some of the other sections and Marth/Roy may discuss it a little, but the underlined segments are the major ones. Once again, I apologize if I offend anyone. And to the ones that requested it, I really hope it turns out okay!]

Super Smash Bros. Melee : A High School Drama Fic

Chapter Seven -- Homecoming Night

Zelda took a deep breath as she looked into the mirror, making sure everything was perfect. She smoothed her gown and finally turned away from the mirror to find Malon, standing directly behind her.

"Ready yet? You've been at that mirror for half an hour! Come on, don't be so nervous! It's just Homecoming, and it's just Link!"

"Yes, but Malon, I want this night to turn out perfectly. I'm so excited! But I'm so scared at the same time. Those butterflies in my stomach need to settle down before I get sick... " Zelda grabbed her stomach as she tried to calm herself down. She smiled, thinking of the possibilities that night held for herself and Link.

"You'll be fine, Zellie. When Link shows up on your doorstep, those butterflies will disappear, and you'll be looking into his eyes all night long." Malon paused before adding, "I wish I had a date, Zelda." She frowned as she headed for the door to leave, so Zelda would be alone when Link came to pick her up. "But everything will be alright."

"That's right, it will. I will get Marth to dance with you when Peach is dancing with Mario, just as she promised. If Marth is as crazy about you as he says he is, then he'd be delighted to share a dance with you!"

"Thanks, Zellie! Well, I'm off, Link should be here any moment, and I don't want to be around to spoil any nice moments! Bye!"

Zelda waved at Malon and turned back to look in the mirror. Her hair was pulled back in the usual style, with the exception of a few white ribbons and pink flowers hanging from the back. She wore white gloves which stood out from her dark pink spaghetti-strapped gown. There were slits down each side of the dress, with small white bows at the top of each one. The dress was finished off in white trim around the bottom seam. 

"Link, please hurry and get here," Zelda silently begged to herself. She sighed as she remembered Peach. Zelda prayed nothing would go wrong on a night that was supposed to be perfect.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"Link, you've got to get going, you don't want to be late!" Young Link was once again scolding his older self. "That would be a very bad impression! You have to be punctual!"

"Calm down, little dude, I still have half an hour before the dance starts!" Link straightened his bow tie. He picked up the small box that held Zelda's corsage. "But I'm on my way now. You be good and take care of the house while I'm gone, alright? I'll try not to stay out too late."

"I'll be fine, Link! Don't worry, Popo and Nana and Ness are coming over. No wild parties, we promise!"

Link laughed. "Wild parties? Aren't you a little young for that?"

Young Link giggled. "You never know, now do you?" Young Link climbed on Link's bed and began to jump on it. "I'm much more mature for my age than most people... sometimes."

Link motioned for Young Link to quit jumping on his bed, so Young Link flopped down on the pillow. "Yeah... sometimes. Just promise me that you'll stay away from Zelda's kittens from now on, and you'll be fine." Link looked at the clock. "Go ahead and go to the living room and get set up for your friends to come over. I've got a few more things to do before I leave. Be good, for me, okay?"

"You know I will, Link! Promise!" Young Link beamed. He flung the door open and ran down the hallway.

When Link made sure that Young Link was gone, he opened a small drawer. He reached his hand inside and took out a small object and put it in his coat pocket.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


The lights dimmed and a spotlight shone on the main entrance of the gymnasium. 

"Please welcome your Homecoming Queen and her escort!" Everyone began to clap. Through the sparkling strips of sequins that covered the doorway, Peach made her way with Marth. They were arm in arm, both smiling.

Roy leaned over to Link, who was watching the couple slowly make their way through the crowd. "Is Marth actually... smiling?!" Roy was practically yelping as he spoke.

"It appears to be so. But Marth is pretty good at fake smiles." Link leaved over to kiss Zelda on the cheek. "Be prepared, sweetheart. That's gonna be you walking in the spotlight next year."

She blushed and returned Link's kiss. Roy had stopped clapping and continued to talk to Link.

"I don't think that's fake. He looks happier than a clam in the deep blue sea!" Roy studied Marth's expression as his arm unwound from Peach's and found it's way down to her hand. Their fingers intertwined and Peach looked at Marth with a smile.

"I know he didn't just do that," Samus said, standing besider her date -- and new boyfriend, Captain Falcon.

"He just did that," Captain Falcon assured Samus. "I feel bad for Marth. It's like he's possessed."

"He's more than possessed! That's not even Marth!" With this statement, those surrounding Roy though he was going insane. 

"Calm down, he's just holding her hand!" Yoshi was getting annoyed. "Geez... "

"Yeah... geez," Mario grumbled under his breath as he watched the "royal couple" go to the back of the gymnasium to the refresments table. 

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going to spend tonight discussing Marth and Peach. Come on, Zelda. Let's dance." Link gently grabbed Zelda's hand and led her to a corner in the gym as the song "For All Time" by Soulna came over the speakers. 

Link's hands found their way to Zelda's small waist. He rested them there while Zelda gently slid her hands to his shoulders. She laid her head on his chest and pressed her body up against his. Zelda swore she could hear Link's heart beat as they danced, forgetting that they were in a room full of people.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"This is a pretty song, isn't it, Marth?" Peach asked as she danced with Marth. 

"Yes, it is." He was trying hard not to make eye contact with the princess in front of him, but soon gave in to the temptation. His eyes met hers. For a moment, they just stared at one another, listening to the words of the song. Peach moved closer to Marth, as he moved closer to her. Marth was scared of what might have happened next. He didn't know whether he should fight it or give in to yet another temptation he was facing.

Marth's heart rate slowed down considerably as the song they were dancing to turned into a fast, up-beat tune. Peach let go of Marth and walked over to Daisy, who had previously been dancing with her date, Luigi.

"Looks like you and Marth are having a great time together," Daisy observed with a smile.

"Yeah, a better time than I thought we would." Peach replied. She looked up at the ceiling. "Where's Mario? I promised him a dance, and I want to make sure that he gets the next slow dance with me."

"Aw, Peachie, that's nice!" Daisy exclaimed. "Luigi, go find your brother! Peachie wants to talk to him!"

"Sure-a thing, Daisy." Luigi made his way to the opposite side of the gym to get his brother, currently standing with Roy.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"Zellie, you and Link looked so cute together!" Malon gushed as Zelda and Link finished their dance. It was Link turn to blush as he held Zelda's hand.

"Where's your date, Malon? Don't tell me you came alone," Link said. 

"Yes, I'm afraid I did come alone." 

Link suddenly had an idea. "So did Roy! Would you like to dance with Roy?"

Malon blushed furiously. "Um... Roy? But... I dunno... Um... "

"Link, that's a great idea!" Zelda added. "Let me go get him!" Zelda and Link ran in the same direction Luigi had, just as Marth walked up to Malon.

"Hi," Marth began, putting his hands behind his back.

"Hello, Marth," Malon said, her previously red cheeks becoming brighter. 

"Peach is sharing the next slow dance with Mario. How would you like to... dance with me?" Marth was beginning to sweat.

"You really... sure!" Malon clasped her hands up to her chest and grinned. "I would love to."

"That's wonderful. Where's Zelda and Link?"

Malon frowned, remembering. "Off to get Roy. Since he came with no date, those two decided to get Roy to be my... well, date, I guess."

Marth chuckled. "He can have you after our slow dance, Malon. Well, I better disappear before they get back. See you later?"

"Sure." Malon smiled dreamily as Marth turned and headed back to the Homecoming Queen.

Zelda and Link returned soon after, dragging a nervous Roy behind them. 

"Guys, stop it, I can walk by myself... please... " Roy begged.

"Oh, stop it, just dance with her!" Link said as he pulled Roy's left wrist as Zelda drug him by the right.

"But I'm not good around girls!" Roy exclaimed as Zelda and Link finally let him go. Roy stood in front of Malon, speachless.

"Malon... um... Link and Zellie... " Roy stammered as he tried to speak to Malon.

"Yeah, I know." Malon smiled a little as she watched Roy figdet. Sweat beads were forming on his brow as he asked Malon to dance with him.

"Marth has already asked me to the next slow dance," Malon began. "But I promise that I'll dance with you right afterward."

"Oh... alright, that's fine, Marth really likes you, I wouldn't want him mad at me or something because I... you know... " Roy began to look pale as he finished his sentence quickly. 

Malon laughed. "It's okay, Roy, don't worry! I don't bite."

"That's good to know." Roy glanced behind him to see that Zelda and Link had left him alone with Malon. Roy silently panicked as he stood there, hoping the next slow dance would come soon so that he could get it over with.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"It's now time for the Homecoming Queen's featured dance," Mr. Toadstood announced. "Peach, please choose your partner."

Peach had forgotten all about this part. In the several Homecoming dances she had gone to, she had often imagined herself as the Queen, dancing with Link. Her eyes moved from Marth, to Link, to Mario. It was a hard choice for her. She had wanted Link so desperately, and now was her chance to have him. But Mario... it would be nice to dance with Mario so the whole school was watching, since Mario had done so much for her. But now, Marth was in the equation. She had felt something for this particular swordsman since she had been talking with him all week, getting to know him better. Marth was sweet and sensitive. Mario was kind and heroic. Link was... that one guy in the school that would make every female in the room wish they were her. But Peach wasn't so sure she wanted to see Zelda hurt anymore. She hadn't really tired to get close to Link as she had originally intended to do with Marth as her date. A worried look came on her face as she had to choose...

" ... Mario."

The whole room froze. Mario smiled from ear to ear. Peach returned his smile and Mario walked over to her. She had decided to be unselfish and ask her hero to dance with her with everyone watching. Peach kind of wished that she had chosen Link, but only because that was the sole purpose for Malon turning Marth down. For once in her life, Peach felt bad for making Malon sacrifice Marth. The original plan was for Marth to be her date so she could get close to Link. But that plan was not carried out, and Peach felt guilty.

Mario took Peach's hand as they got into the classic position to dance. The two smiled at one another as a song that neither of them knew came on. 

"Mario, thank you for all that you've done for me and my kingdom. I highly appreciate it."

"It was-a nothing, Princess, really." The two began to talk about Mario's adventures as they danced in the spotlight.

Marth couldn't believe what he was beginning to feel. A sudden pang of jealousy rose inside of him as he watched Mario and Peach dance alone with the rest of the crowd watching. He tried not to let his inner emotions show on the outside, but the look on the Prince of Altea's face was more than giving his jealousy away.

"Calm down, Marth," Fox said once he noticed the death glare on Marth's face. "Why so angry? I thought you hated Peach."

Marth then realized that yes, in fact, he did resent Peach for her actions toward Zelda. But the keyword was did. Now, he felt differently. He was getting closer to Peach, as much as he hated to admit it. 

Before Roy could say anything to him, Marth had turned and ran out of the gymnasium.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"Marth?" Roy asked softly as he walked over to where his best friend was sitting in the courtyard of the school. 

"Roy, why do I feel this way? I hate this so much," Marth admitted to his closest friend. "Peach and I were basically sworn enemies just a few weeks ago. Why do I suddenly... like her?"

Roy looked down at his shoes. "I dunno, Marth. I guess things like that sometimes happen." Roy tried to look into Marth's eyes, but Marth was facing straight ahead. 

"Why did I go and get jealous just because Peach is dancing with Mario? I'm acting just the same way she did when Zelda even looked at Link!" 

Roy sat beside Marth cautiously. "That's true, you are. But I guess we all do when we like someone."

"Roy, why did you follow me out here?" Marth's tone was almost harsh. 

"Because, I... I just... Marth... I don't know how to tell you." 

Marth looked at Roy, who was shaking. "What, Roy? I'm your best friend. I'm here. Tell me whatever you have to tell me."

"That's the problem, what if I can't?" Roy's shaking was becoming more noticable.

"I don't understand, Roy." Marth glanced at Roy's hands. "You're shaking."

"Marth, I just want to ask a simple question." Roy began carefully. "Have you ever noticed that I never... seem to talk about girls?"

Marth was dumbsfounded. He had never noticed Roy's lack of interest in girls. "Roy, are you saying... "

"No, I'm not saying that I'm gay," he replied firmly. "But I'm just beginning to wonder if maybe I'm not interested in girls. Malon... I was so scared when I tried to dance with her earlier. And that's when I noticed I had never mentioned anything to you or to Link about any feelings that I had had for any girl." Roy found himself light-headed. 

"But back to Peach," Roy continued. "Peach is just... well, I don't think she's right for you. And it always seems that the hero always ends up with his princess anyway. Take Link and Zelda. Those two are meant to be together, obviously. And if fate has anything to do with it, so are Mario and Peach. Maybe tonight is what they needed to discover one another. Besides, Malon likes you, and you're crazy about her!"

Marth sat still for a moment. "Roy, you've always been so helpful to me whenever I needed someone. You've always been there for me and offered me advice." Marth swallowed as a new feeling balled up inside of him.

Roy didn't have a chance to reply before Marth's mouth was on top of his, kissing his best friend gently.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"Malon, I just want to apologize for making you turn down Marth," Peach said whole-heartedly. "I'm truly sorry. I should have come to the dance with Mario. But at that point, all I was thinking about was Link and getting back at Zelda." Peach adjusted the silver crown that was in place of the gold one she usually wore.

"It's fine, Peach, it really is," Malon said. "But I think it's Zelda you really need to apologize to. She's the one that's been effected most by everything that has happened."

"I can't bring myself to face her," Peach shyly said. "After hitting her in the hallway and having Daisy slam those books into her... after you saw it all, and still managed to be so forgiving as to let me take Marth to the dance." 

Malon thought that what she saw on Peach's cheek was just glitter from her gown, but in reality, it was a tear. Malon quickly hugged Peach. "It's alright. Peach, I'm sure Zelda will forgive you. I did, and Zelda is a much more righteous person than I am. Although some of the things she has said in the past few weeks have been harsh, I'm sure that she will be willing to accept you back as a friend, especially since you've been friends for so long." 

Peach let go of Malon. "You really think so? But Malon, I just can't do it... not yet. But I will. Can you do me one last favor? Help me build up the courage to apoligize to Zelda? Please?"

"Sure," Malon replied, smiling. "I would be glad to. It's about time that you two faced your differences and made up. And do me a favor in return?"

"You've already done me a huge favor that was in vain," Peach sadly admitted. "I've already told you that my reason for wanting Marth was to be near Link. And I didn't carry that out. Of course I'll do you a favor."

"It's simple, really. Just realize that Zelda and Link obviously have a strong bond that no one can break. They've known each other since they were small children, although Link never really had the courage to say anything to her about love. Since they began attending school here, they stopped talking to one another. But they've rediscovered that. Zelda has been there for Link, just as he has been there for her. I ask that you not get in the way of their relationship. What is meant to happen, will, and there is no stopping it."

Peach smiled. "You're right. How could I have been so stupid?"

"Boys can do that to a girl sometimes." The two just laughed as they walked off together to the refreshments table to get a drink.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Roy could hardly speak as Marth lifted his lips off of his. "What... why?"

"I don't know why," Marth said softly. "It's hard to explain, Roy. I've had such bad luck with girls. Malon hadn't really made any moves, and neither have I, so I was beginning to think I wasn't as attracted to her as I had originally thought. And then there was that time that I had the crush on Zelda. Which was obviously a mistake. Zelda definetly isn't my type. But Roy... you've been so nice to me."

Roy put his arm around Marth. "And you to me, Marth." Roy looked up at the stars. "I guess we should head back inside. Peach is probably looking for you."

"I don't care. I'll give her permission to spend the rest of the night with Mario. He deserves it." Marth smiled at Roy, who still looked a bit taken from Marth's maneuver. "So anyways, what did it feel like?" 

"It felt... different... yet -- good, all at the same time. I really don't know how to explain it."

"Do you think we should explore this more, or forget it happened?"

"We can't forget, Marth," Roy replied, sounding serious. "This isn't your every day thing that just happened here. Something drove you to kiss me. It wasn't just spontaneous or because we were drunk or something."

Marth laughed. "You've always been able to make me laugh, too."

Roy leaned over and kissed Marth softly on his lips once more, surprising Marth in the same way he had surprise Roy. "Ready to go back inside?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Roy helped Marth up, and the two walked back toward the main building of the school.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"Where have you been, Marth?" Link asked, walking over to Marth with a drink in hand. "Peach has been with Mario since you... left."

"That's fine. I need to go speak with her anyway. I'm going to tell her that she can go ahead and spend the rest of the night with Mario. I'll be right back." Marth walked away from Link in a hurry. 

Link took a sip of his drink and looked at Roy, who was also looking at him. Roy's face seemed a little more pale than usual to Link, and his eyes had a slightly disturbed look in them. Roy just smiled at Link and didn't say a word.

"Roy, come here," Marth said once he was back from talking with Peach. Roy walked caustiously over, watching Link to see if he had suspected anything. Roy didnt' know why Link would, but he just assumed that it was paranoia.

"Peach took it just fine," Marth said. "She said that she would be glad to spend the rest of the evening with Mario, and that we could just talk on Monday." 

"That's great.... does... anyone suspect anyting?"

"Roy, what do you mean?" Marth looked at Roy with confusion in his eyes.

"What about Link?" Roy asked his second question quickly. "Should we... tell him?"

This hadn't occurred to Marth just yet. "Well, he is our best friend."

"Do you think he would act any differently towards us if he found out that we... um... "

"I'm not sure," Marth quietly said. "I didn't think of that. I would be affraid that he would. Link's been an awesome friend and trainging partner. I wouldn't want him to back away from us because of the fear we might try to do something to him, even though I wouldn't consider us gay... "

"... More like trying it out?" Roy asked, scared. "Marth... what's gonna happen?"

"I dunno, but I guess we better just let nature run it's course." Marth looked over at Link, who was whispering something to Zelda. The two then left the gymnasium.

Marth turned back to Roy in a hurry so that no one would overhear their conversation. "I guess we could tell them what happened when we ourselves know for sure, huh?"

"Yeah, you're right. We need to figure this out ourselves before bringing anyone else into the mix -- or saying anything that isn't even for certain yet."

Marth shook his head in agreement. He let his mind wonder back to the kiss. His mind then traveled to Link, and what his other best friend would think about the events between himself and Roy.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Link walked with Zelda hand in hand through a small walkway with flowering bushes on either side. They found a small stone bench and sat down on it. Link removed his hand from Zelda's and then wrapped his arms tightly around her. Zelda leaned her head against Link's chest and closed her eyes as if she was about to fall asleep. 

"Zelda, why didn't you start anyting with Peach?" Link asked somewhere out of the blue.

Zelda looked up at him. "Link, I just... reconsidered. I wanted tonight to be perfect. Getting into an argument with Peach wasn't going to help that fantasy any."

"You're right," Link said as he kissed Zelda on the forehead. 

Link closed his eyes. He suddenly began to get nervous. He had been anticipating this night, sometimes thinking it would never get here. But it was finally here. No turning back now.

Zelda looked up at Link. The moon was reflecting off of his face, giving him a more mysterious look. Zelda noticed something in Link's eyes that had not previously been there. Without a word, she slowly leaned upward and connected her lips with his, making Link jump from the unexpected kiss. Link kissed her deeply, moving his hands down to their usual spot on her waist. Before Link knew it, he had slyly snuck his tongue into her mouth. 

Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's neck and returned his passionate kiss. They released, breathing a little heavier than they had when they first gotten away from everyone else.

"Wow," Zelda said, touching her mouth. "You... french kissed me."

"Did I offend you, Princess?" Link asked, concerned.

"No, you didn't. I enjoyed that very much." Zelda continued to look into the Hero of Time's eyes. "Link, I... " Her eyes were sparkling as she stroked his face softly.

"Yes, Zelda?" Link asked as he waited for the rest of Zelda's sentence. His emotions were so mixed by this point, he was expecting anything.

"I love you, Link."

There they were. Those three words that Link had just been wondering about only a week ago. Link didn't possibly think the night could have been any more perfect, or that things could have timed themselves any better. 

"I love you, too, Zelda." he replied whole-heartedly. Link took a deep breath as he stood up from the stone bench and positioned himself down on one knee. Link took one of Zelda's hands, and, with the other, reached inside his coat pocket where he had placed it, and pulled out a small diamond ring.

"Princess Zelda of Hyrule, will you marry me?"

-------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes -- *Covers head with Hylian Sheild* Don't hit me! *Can already feel the pain* End of Chapter 7! I hope those that wanted the shounen-ai -- I hope I didn't disappoint you! And the ones that were not in favor of it, please do not be offended by that section of the storyline. I hope you can forgive me if you did not like the Marth/Roy pairing. That was my first ever attempt at writing shounen-ai, so I really didn't know what to do, I'm so enexperienced! I hope this chapter turned out okay. I almost killed Katie when I told her what was going to happen in this chapter, it shocked her so much! More WILL come! Chapter 8 soon!

*PLEASE* be gentle if you review, please? *I'm sensing that I may get a some flaming for the shounen-ai and the marriage proposal.* But that's okay =) They're your opinions! Please don't be too hard on me, though! Thanks for reading and to the reviewers who have already told me what they thought! MORE TO COME!


	8. Secrets

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Disclaimer -- I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. This is my first posted SSBM Fic.

Please read top of first chapter for more Authot's Notes and information.

Fiction By Hylian Swordsman's Pretty Princess [Sherrilynn] And Yoshikachu/Little Dude's Little Lady [Katie]  
[Hylian Swordsman is Link and Little Dude is Young Link. Yoshikachu is a combination of Yoshi and Pikachu] 

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Super Smash Bros. Melee : A High School Drama Fic

Chapter Eight -- Secrets

Zelda looked into Link's eyes. In them, she found hope, confusion, and fear. It was impossible to tell exactly what the expression on his face had meant. A few tears slid down her own face, but she had no idea what emotion they were supposed to be representing.

"Link... wow." Zelda turned her eyes from Link's face to look at the ring he was presenting to her. It was beautiful. She had no idea where or how he had gotten it, but she couldn't take her eyes off the diamond. "My love, it's beautiful! I was totally not expecting this!"

"I wanted to suprise you, Princess," Link said, smiling. "Please. Be my wife."

Zelda looked once again into Link's eyes. "But we're only juniors in high school, Link."

"I've thought about that, Zelda," Link said, smiling. "We've gone through so much in our lives. We've grown up together without even really getting to know one another. It's our destiny, Zelda. We're supposed to be together. So what if we're only juniors in high school? I know there are so many responsibilites to being a married man, but I can handle them. I've already held the fate of Hyrule and many other lands on my shoulders. I've already been handling a home by myself. All I need is you with me, my love."

"Link, you truly have been through much more than anyone would normally go through in ten lifetimes. You've more than proven yourself as a man -- and you would make a wonderful husband."

Oh Link, Zelda thought. Of course I'll be your wife! I love you dearly! 

But somehow, the words just wouldn't come. She was thinking about her father and if he would accept Link, who was considered a peasant, to marry his daughter, who was royalty. That's rediculous, Zelda reminded herself. Your father loves Link! Of course he will approve of my marriage! He was angry with me for not being married at age sixteen!

"And you, Zelda, would be a very wonderful wife. And a wonderful mother to our children."

Zelda took a deep look at Link's facial features. Our children will be absolutely beautiful with a father like that, she kept thinking. 

"We don't have to get married right away, if that's what you're worried about, Princess," Link said, letting go of her hand to touch her face. 

"That's just an example of the wonderful bond we have by the Triforce," Zelda said. "You read my mind." 

She still had so many things racing through her mind, but it didn't matter, not in this moment. She was in love, and she knew that it was a destiny that she couldn't escape. She smiled and began to shake. From exitment? She wasn't sure. From fear? She still wasn't certain. But whatever the reason was, she was ready with her answer.

"Hero of Time, of course I will marry you."  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Marth got up to answer the door as soon as he heard a knock. 

"Hello?" Marth smiled once he saw Roy standing in his doorway. "Great. Link and Young Link are already here." 

It was the next Saturday afternoon, and Marth decided to have Link, Young Link, and Roy over for the afternoon to do whatever came to mind. It seemed that the majority of the afternoon was going to be spent on movies and video games until 6:00, when they had to meet at the Smash Building for their weekend fighting.

Roy stepped in and took a seat on the couch next to Link. Link was reading a magazine while Young Link tried to look over his shoulder to see what the article was about.

"So, what's on the agenda?" Marth asked, rubbing his hands together. 

"Just whatever," said Young Link, giving up beacuse Link kept blocking him from reading. 

"Maybe a movie?" Roy suggested, and everyone agreed. 

"Movie sounds like a great idea. I have a whole box full down there in the television cabinet, so decide on one, and I'll fix something for us to eat."

Roy and the two Links jumped down in the floor and opened the doors to the wooden cabinet. Roy immediatley began to laugh once he picked up a particular movie.

"Robin Hood: Men In Tights!" Roy pointed at the oldest Link and suddenly started rolling on the floor. 

"What's so bad about tights?" Link asked, flatly. "Just like they say in the movie -- 'You've gotta be a man to wear tights!' "

This only made Roy laugh harder. His face was beginning to match the color of his hair. 

"Gee, calm down, Roy," Young Link said. "By the way, I haven't seen that movie... "

Link cracked a smile. "We ought to watch this one some other time, little dude." Link reached over and mussed Young Link's hair, making him groan.

Roy finally regained his breath and put the movie back in its place. "Sorry. I just think of you, Link, every time I see this movie, and all the pain you must be in from those horrible things."

"I'm not sure whether that should be a compliment or an insult. But I'll be nice and take it as a compliment. And by the way, I'm in no paing whatsoever." Link chuckled and stuck his hand in the box of videos just as Marth came back in with several drinks.

"Okay Roy, I heard you laughing. What's up?" Marth set the drinks down on a table and plopped down next to them.

"We were just making fun of Link, that's all." Roy punched Link in the shoulder, and Link punched back.

After finally deciding a movie, the four sat down on the couch. Before long, Young Link began to doze off. Marth and Roy just laughed as Young Link's head fell in the older Link's lap, making him wince. Link lifted him carefully up and slipped out from underneath the sleeping boy. Link positioned himself on the floor directly in front of the TV.

"Move your fat head, Link!" Roy exclaimed, lunging off of the couch, attacking Link. 

"OUCH!" Link yelled. Marth then dove into the floor, covering Link's mouth. 

"How about we all shut up and play a nice, quiet game?" Marth slyly smiled as Link shook his head and Roy agreed.

"Truth or Dare," Marth said. He knew that maybe that way, he would be able to tell Link about him and Roy, since both had agreed on telling Link that it had happened. Marth, who also wanted to be slightly nosy, wanted to find out why Link had been acting so strangely since the night before.

"Alright," Roy said, a grin spreading across his face. "Link?"

"Fine by me. I like Truth or Dare." Link, Roy and Marth formed a cirlce on the floor where they were sitting. "So who's going to start?"

"Well, I guess I will since I suggested the game," Marth said, eying Link. "Truth or Dare, Link?"

The game contined on like this, each taking a turn. No one really had to do anything particularly strange. Most of the dares concerned the sleeping Young Link, and most of the truths wre about childhood activities. Young Link woke up once and hit his older self for no apparent reason, but went back to sleep shortly afterward.

"Alright, Marth!" Link said, smiling. "You said dare." Link sat there for a moment, trying to find something a little more 'daring' than the other ones had come up with. No more pestering Young Link; it was time for something really strange, something that would make this game a little more fun...

A goofy grin landed on Link's face as he spoke his next sentence. "Marth! I dare you to... " he then glanced at Roy and tried to hold in a laugh. "Kiss Roy."

Roy broke out into a cold sweat and Marth turned white as a ghost. Both looked as if they were to faint any second. Surely this wasn't a coincidnece; Link must have known something was up between them, otherwise a dare such as that one wouldn't just randomly pop up at this certain point in time, not with what Marth and Roy were going through. 

Marth eyed Link. "You know, don't you?"

Link, previously laughing, stopped doing so and immediately looked confused. "What? Huh?"

"You told him, didn't you, Roy?" Marth asked, annoyed. "I thought we agreed to tell him together."

"I didn't say anything!" Roy shot back, angry. "I havd said not a word to anybody! But you have, haven't you, Marth?"

"Absolutely not!" the prince shot back. "I wouldn't break my promise to you, Roy!"

"WAIT!" Link took Marth's shoulders and shoved him away from Roy. "What's going on? Excuse me for trying to have a little fun, it was just a dare! But what did Roy 'supposedly' tell me?" Link asked, shocked. "Is there something I need to know about?"

Marth's shoulders slumped and he apologized to Roy. "Roy, listen, I'm sorry."

"No sweat." Roy then looked at Link. "I guess we should tell you." 

Marth motioned for Link to go into the dining room. Roy followed, and the three sat down at the table. Marth took a deep breath and began.

"I know that this is going to knock your socks off. But please, listen before you say anything, Link, alright? It all started at the Homecoming Dance. You know, the part where Peach picked Mario for the featured dance? Well... I got kinda... jealous."

"Meaning you like PEACH?!" Link asked, jaw dropping. 

"Don't be so quick to think. That's not the part that I have to tell you," Marth said, lowering his voice to an almost whisper. "Just wait until I'm done. Well, I got jealous, I guess you could say, and that's when I left the gym to be alone. Well, Roy came outside and we began to talk.... "

"Except more happened than just talking," Roy added quickly. Roy looked at Marth, and he swallowed hard.

"Link... Roy and I... kissed... " Marth looked frantically at Roy, wondering if he had said the words aloud or if maybe he had just imagined them.

"... more than once," Roy said, shrinking in his chair. Apparently he DID say them.

The expression on Link's face was illegible. The boys couldn't tell whether he was disgusted or just plain astonished. Or a mixture of both. Either way, they didn't like what they saw on their friend's face.

"What? Why?" Link said, sounding as though he were gasping for air. "No, no, wait, more importantly, how long has this been going on?"

"Hold on a second, Link," Marth said, also standing. "This only happened for the first time last night! Roy and I are still confused about this whole ordeal, and we thought you, as our friend, would be able to help us through this!" 

Link hung his head and sighed deeply. "Why, you guys? How can you just kiss without there being anything there?"

"That's just it," Roy said, his voice small. "We're not sure if there's anything there... it was just... I can't say an accident... "

"And I started it..." Marth said. "I just... it was weird, I've had all this bad luck with girls, and... I just don't know how it happened! There must have been something in the air, or... "

"Something really strong in the air," Link said, sitting once again. "I find all of this weird. Tell me, do you plan to make anything of this?"

Marth also took his seat. "That I am not sure of, Link," Marth said seriously. "We just can't pretend it never happened; it's there, and we sure as heck aren't going to forget it anytime soon."

Link smiled. "It must have taken a lot of courage to tell me that, huh?"

"Yes, a lot," Roy said, sitting up. "Please don't think of us any differently! We promise we won't try anything out on you!" Marth and Link laughed. 

"That's a good thing, because I have a secret to tell you guys, too," Link said, straightening his posture in his chair. 

"Okay, sure, what? We've noticed you've been a little extra happy since last night! And I was thinking, personally... did you and Zelda... do it?"

"Better than that," Link said, almost before Marth finished his sentence. "Guys, I'm engaged."

"What? WHOA!" Marth said, laughing. "You and Zelda?"

"No duh, Sherlock, who else?" Roy said, playfully smacking Marth. 

"Yup," Link said with a smile "Zelda and I are getting married."

Young Link then came around the corner, rubbing his eyes. He stared at his older self, and his eyes began to look extra glossy. "No, you can't marry her, Link!"

The three older swordsmen turned around and looked at the young boy. Link stood up and began to walk over to Young Link, but before he could reach him, Young Link had already run out the door.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"Environmental hazzard?!" Yoshi squeaked as he looked at his score sheet. 

"Yeah, you got hit by that car on Onett!" Ness said, laughing. "But don't worry, I was KO'd by an Arwing on Corneria!" 

"You have to watch out for those Arwings," Fox said. "And know just how to stay away from them!" 

Everyone turned in their seats when the intercom came on. 

"Young Link versus Pichu! Brinstar!"

Pichu scratched his ears and walked toward the stage. The small Pokemon took his position and waited for Young Link. 

"Where's Young Link?" Samus asked after a few moments as she watched Pichu just sit there. 

"I don't know," Link confessed, making his way to Samus once he had overheard her ask. "He ran from Marth's house this afternoon, and he hasn't been found since."

"You're kidding. Why?" The bounty hunter glanced at DK and made a signal to come to her. The ape walked to Samus.

"Yes, what is it?" DK asked.

"Young Link isn't here, and his older brother doesn't know where he is." 

DK stood there for a moment in thought. "I'll go talk to the Master Hand. Go get Pichu off the stage and tell him to wait a few moments while we assign a replacement. Link, it'll probably be you, so get ready." Link nodded as DK walked away towards the Master Hand's office.

Link faced away from Samus and scratched his head. "What did you do to him?" Samus asked, startling Link.

"He just overheard me discussing something with Marth, and he didn't like it. He just... ran. I tried to go after him, but he was long gone by the time I even got outside the house." 

Samus wasn't satisfied. "Reasons, Link. Not enough detail. What could you have possibly said or done to make him act like that? That younger Link needs you, and he wouldn't deliberately run from you. I'm your friend. I'm Zelda's friend. Trust me."

Link sighed and turned around. "Alright, Samus. I'll tell." Link moved a towel away from a nearby bench and sat down in its place. "I was talking to Marth about mine and Zelda's... engagement."

"Really? Zelda's already told me, Link, you don't have to act like you're telling the universe what color underwear you're wearing." 

"I know, I'm just... Zelda and I discussed not telling too many people about our engagement. We wanted to announce it in a formal way. Zelda and I chose to tell a few close friends, but nothing more. Young Link just happend to walk in during the time I was telling Marth and Roy."

Samus sat down beside him. "Not happy, is he?"

"No, I guess not." Link looked over at the sun, which was beginning to set. "I'm so worried about him. I wish I would have thought more about how he would feel about Zelda and I getting married."

Samus put her hand on Link's shoulder. "It's fine. We'll set out to find him. NOW. Master Hand has no choice but to let us; he's a child, and he needs to be protected. I know that you had no one to help you, but this Link is different. He's had you to depend on since you two first ran into each other when sign-ups for Melee started. He's not the average boy from the forest that was locked in a temple for seven years. He needs you. We're going to go find him, and you can't say no."

"Why would I? He's taken care of me just as much as I have him! Not only does he need me, but we need each other."

Samus smiled and started striding to the Master Hand's office. "As soon as I'll get back, we'll be on our way."

Link reached under the bleacher and grabbed his bag. As he started to go through it, Zelda walked up to him. Link looked up and smiled, but there was no such expression on Zelda's face.

"Why didn't you tell me Young Link didn't know about this before hand?" Zelda asked coldy.

Link swallowed a knot in his throat. "Zelda, I thought he would... "

"Agree? You know he can't stand how much time we spend together! Remember how you told me about the night he cried because you were off to see me -- again? I was thinking that when you had asked, Young Link already knew... "

"Zelda, please, not here, alright?" Link tried his best to remain calm. "I love you. Young Link understands that."

"Really? Then why did I hear you telling Samus that he ran away right after you spilled to Marth?" Zelda's arms were folded across her chest.

"I guess he was just shocked, that's all."

"Shocked? Try coming up with something better. Young Link loves you. He cares for you."

"And I care for him, too! I wish I would have discussed this with him before I asked you. I love you, and I don't regret asking, but... "

"But what?" Zelda was practically staring at him with fire in her eyes.

Link put his hands on Zelda's waist. "Understand for me, Zelda. I want Young Link to have what I didn't. Of course I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you, but Young Link doesn't understand that this is for him, too."

Zelda's expression cooled down. "What do you mean?"

"If we got married, it would be like he had parents," Link said, a few tears forming in his eyes. "I never had that, Zelda. I did consider him when I asked you, but trust me, he wasn't the only reason. God knows I love you. That's the main reason. I want to make you mine, for forever. In my honest opinion, you can't have a marriage without love, and that's something we share."

Zelda wrapped her arms around him. "I know you're sensitive about not having parents, Link. That was so considerate," she said into his shoulder.

"You wouldn't mind, would you? I mean, having Young Link... "

"Of course not. He's going to grow up to be YOU, for goodness sakes, Link! We have to find him!"

"I know, Zelda. Samus is taking care of that as we speak. I know that Young Link, unlike me when I was little, isn't particularly fond of you, but that's my fault, not yours. That can change, if we try to change it."

Zelda smiled as best she could. "You're right." 

The two embraced once again as Samus came jogging to them. She whispered a few words to the couple, and they were off. Young Link had run away, and needed to be found.

-------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes -- *Grabs Link's sheild again* Sorry, Link, but I need this, just in case! ^_~ I want to aplologize for taking so long to do this chapter, even though it's not very long. I have re-written this chapter three times, and this is finally what I decided on, lol! The other two just didn't seem to work right.

Zelda's answer -- she said yes. I had also written an alternate chapter with her telling him no, but I got stuck halfway through it. Also, it seemed that her telling him no was slightly predictable beacuse they are only in high school, but her telling him yes is also predictable... for what reasons, it's hard to explain. So I chose for her to say yes, because I already had a plot for the rest of the story if she did say yes, but if I had written her saying no, I... ran out of ideas, or either they were MORE than cliched, I guess you could say. I hope this chapter turned out alright. I consider this chapter to be the least well-written of my efforts, but more to come, since now Young Link is in the way of Link and Zelda, and there's going to be some sort of plot between Mario and Peach. I hope you enjoy the story so far! More to come!

Please be gentle with reviews!   
Oh, and to those who have been very supportive -- thank you! Your wonderful comments mean a lot to me!


	9. The Way Things Were

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Disclaimer -- I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. This is my first posted SSBM Fic.

Please read top of first chapter for more Authot's Notes and information.

Fiction By Hylian Swordsman's Pretty Princess [Sherrilynn] And Yoshikachu/Little Dude's Little Lady [Katie]  
[Hylian Swordsman is Link and Little Dude is Young Link. Yoshikachu is a combination of Yoshi and Pikachu] 

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Super Smash Bros. Melee : A High School Drama Fic

Chapter Nine -- The Way Things Were

"Why?" Young Link sobbed as he picked a small pink flower that was growing in front of him. "Why did he have to do that?"

Yong Link then heard footsteps rustling through the grass. His heart began to race. He was frozen, unable to move, although he wanted to get up and run as far away from there as he could.

"What are you doing here, young man?" asked a tall woman. Young Link turned around sharply and immediately recognized the woman as Impa, Zelda's caretaker. He was relived that it wasn't anyone else, but knew he wasn't off the hook yet.

"Um... getting away," Young Link answered in a small voice. He knew that his answer for being in the Royal Garden wasn't reasonable, but it was the best he could come up with for the time being, until he himself knew why he had chosen that special place as a hideout.

Impa walked over to Young Link and put an arm around him. "From what?" Impa saw the tears that were in the young boy's eyes.

"What's going to happen to me, Impa?" he asked, scared, clinging on to Impa.

Impa was highly confused. "What do you mean, young one?"

"Surely you must know," Young Link said. "Princess Zelda and Link, they're getting married."

Impa removed her arm from Young Link. "They're... what?" The sage's eyes widened with this news.

"I'm sure Zelda would have told you, especially since you've cared for her since she was a baby. She didn't tell you?" Young Link put the flower down on the ground.

"No, she didn't. I can't imagine why," Impa said slowly. "But I still don't understand -- what do you mean, 'what's going to happen to me' ?"

Young Link turned away from her and put his hands in his lap. "What's going to happen to me when they get married? Link's probably going to move into this castle with Zelda, and... what about me?"

Impa suddenly laughed. "Do you really think that the older Link would be that inconsiderate? It's not his character, and when you're older, it won't be yours, either."

"I didn't think he would, it's just that... Link may be ready to marry Zelda, but I'm not ready for the changes involved." Young Link answered honestly. 

Impa stood and began walking around Young Link in a circle. "Why did you come here, of all places, to get away from your older self?"

"That's a good question," Young Link answered softly. "I really like this garden, and it makes me feel better when I'm in it. I should have asked first, though."

Impa smiled. "It's quite alright, you know that you're welcome here anytime you want to be here."

"Even after Zelda's kitten accident?" Young Link sniffled.

This made Impa laugh again. "It was all in good fun, little one. Zelda forgave you, and her kitten is doing just fine!" 

Young Link smiled. "Um... I guess I should go back before -- "

"No. Stay here. I don't want you wondering around anymore. When Zelda comes home, I'll have her escort you back to Link's. Then, I'll have a talk with her about why she hasn't told me her little secret. I'm appalled that she would keep something like this from me. And from her father; I wonder if the King knows."

Young Link jumped up from his seat in the grass and hugged Impa. "Thanks. It might help if I talked to Link, too, right?"

"It's always good to let others know how you feel, and why you feel that way. He's got the answers, so why not ask the questions?" Impa let go of Young Link. "Come on inside and get something to eat and drink. Then we'll get you washed up and home." The two walked slowly out of the garden gates and headed for the castle.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"I don't even know where to start," Samus said, scratching her head. "Master Hand only let three of us go, so searching's not going to be quite as easy as it would be if there were more of us -- as I had originally planned."

"Well, I'm trying to think... if I were Young Link, where would I run off to? Of course, that's kind of easy. All I have to do is think back to my favorite spots when I was little, and there you have it." Link stood there for a moment, deep in thought. "I really liked Lake Hylia!" he said, smiling. "And fishing! Maybe he went there to relax a little?"

"Well, let's go look, then," Samus said. "Or do you think just one of us should go, and the other two look elsewhere?"

"I don't like the idea of splitting up," Zelda answered, clinging on to Link's tunic. "It scares me."

Samus sighed. "Alright, then you can stay with Link, but remember to keep your focus on the job at hand and nothing else. I'll go searching in other places. Meet you back at the Smash Building in about two hours." All three agreed, and soon they were off to search for the missing Smasher.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"Princess, may I be of some service to you?" Toad asked, walking over to Peach, who was obviously deep in thought.

"Huh? Oh, sure. Go find Daisy for me, I need to discuss something with her."

"Sure thing." Toad hopped away and in a few moments, Daisy came from the direction Toad had gone.

"What's up, Peach? Something bothering you?" Daisy took a seat next to Peach. Peach was staring off in th direction of Hyrule Temple where Marth and Mario were battling. "Oh, you don't have to tell me? Is it Marth again?"

Peach sighed heavily. "You know that I like him, Daisy. But I also like Mario. I hate this, I really do! Marth seems more my type beause he's a prince and all, you know, but Mario is so sweet!"

Daisy smacked her hand on her forehead. "Peachie, you're impossible! Marth still likes Malon, I'm sure of it!"

"So? Just because Marth likes someone doesn't mean I can't like him!"

"Peach, listen! You hated the boy just a few weeks ago! Now, all of a sudden, you're gushing all over him! And what about Link? You jut mysteriously dropped him! Why?"

Peach rolled her eyes. "Maybe I grew up and realized he's in love with someone else."

"Well, that was stupid! Kinda like Marth?" Daisy asked in a smart elic tone.

"Oh! I'm never going to get my point across to you, am I, Daisy?!" Peach screamed.

"Nope. You know how hard-headed I am. Plus, if you weren't going to listen to me in the first place, why did you call me over here? If you're asking me to choose for you, I'd say Mario. But it's your choice, and you need to make it." Daisy dusted her dress off and left Peach sitting there to continue watching, but the fight had ended, and Marth was proclaimed victor.

Peach smiled and walked up to the swordsman. "Congratulations, Marth!"

"Thanks, Peach." Marth smiled warmly at her, but then turned and made his way to Roy. Peach just blinked rapidly and made her way back to her original position.

"Where's Link?" Marth asked as soon as he reached his friend.

Roy shrugged. "All I know is that they left a few minutes ago to find Young Link."

"Who's they... and Young Link is missing?" Marth scratched his head and looked at Roy, confused.

" 'They' is Smaus, Link, and Zelda. And yeah, Young Link has been missing since he ran from your home this afternoon."

"Oh! Then we should go help!" Marth said frantically. "Besides, if it wasn't for Link telling us... " Marth glanced around quickly to see if they had an audience. He just sighed and continued, "Telling us his... secret -- Young Link wouldn't have run away! Come on, let's go, alright? I don't care what the Master Hand says, this is an emergency!" Without many more words, the two were out of the gates of the arenas.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Link opened the door and walked inside to see a man standing behind a counter. They had reached the fishing area of Lake Hylia.

Zelda was right behind Link, still holding the sleeve of his tunic, looking around. "It's obvious he isn't here," Zelda whispered. "But maybe we should ask if he has been."

"Link!" the man at the counter exclaimed once he noticed the pair enter. "And the Princess Zelda!" The man quickly ran out from behind the counter and bowed in front of her.

Zelda blushed. "No need for that sir; we're here looking for someone, actually."

The man rose to his feet. "Yes, Princess, how may I help you?"

"We're looking for... well, Young Link. We haven't seen him since this afternoon, and Link said that this was a favorite spot of his."

"Yes, indeed it is," the man answered. "He was here just a little earlier. I thought I overheard him mention of going to your castle, Princess. The garden."

"Of course!" Link exclaimed, smiling. "The garden, Zelda! You know I love that garden! Especially when -- when I'm feeling down!"

Zelda hugged Link unexpectedly. "Then we'll go there right away! He's sure to be there!" 

Zelda and Link thanked the man and left for Zelda's castle.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"What on Earth are you two doing outside the arenas?" Samus scolded as she watched Marth and Roy sneak across the grass.

"Darn," Marth whispered as soon as he knew he was caught. And then to Samus, "To help find Young Link. We were part of the group of the last to see him, you know. Why the attitude all of a sudden?" Marth asked Samus, trying to remain calm. There was just a certain tone in Samus' voice that was beginning to irritate him.

"Listen, Marth, Roy. I can't find Young Link. He's nowhere to be found. I can back here to report to the Master Hand. I've searched this entire darn premisis, and he isn't here!"

"Well, duh, haven't you tried outside the premisis?" Marth said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I doubt he would be here of all places, Sammie. There's bunches of good places for sad little boys to hide." His own attitude was beginning to shock him as well.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but you need to shut up," Samus retorted. "I was the one who talked to the Master Hand and asked him if we could go looking! He only allowed Zelda, Link, and myself to come!"

"STOP IT NOW!" Roy ordered, sensing a fight about happen. He walked between them to make sure a punch wasn't thrown. "Just stop it, alright? Everyone's in a bad mood! Secrets have been told and someone we care about is missing, alright? So just chill! Now! This is not a good time to start a fight!"

Without a word, Marth began to walk back into the Smash Building.

"Where are you going?" Roy called after Marth, but got no response. "I'll be back in a minute... or however long this takes," Roy then said to Samus and ran after Marth. Samus shrugged and followed the two, but passed them as soon as she entered the gates.

"What was that all about, huh?" Roy asked curiously, once they were alone. However, Marth kept walking.

"I'm tired of everyone's attitude, alright? Everyone's! Samus is just being... I don't know, it's like I don't know her! Peach used to be really good friends with Zelda, now they hate each other's guts! Mario and I have started talking again, but it's nothing like before! Why can't we just go back in time and relive this past month and not make the mistakes that we've made? Huh? Gosh, I miss the way life used to be, Roy! Everything is changing! I hate it! Think about this; if Link and Zelda get married, that's gonna be another friendship that's gonna change!" Marth stopped in his tracks and turned sharply to Roy.

Roy froze in his place. "I haven't thought about that, Marth."

"Think about it!" the teal-haired prince continued, getting angrier. "No more going to parties or hanging out with Link on weekends! He's gonna have a wife and a home to tend to! And goodness, who knows when a baby is going to come along for those two! No more doing fun stuff like we used to! Gosh, why does Link even want to be married?! He's only frickin' 17 years old!"

Roy put an arm around Marth. "Listen, I feel the same way, although these things never occurred to me until now. I understand how Young Link feels. But trust me, Marth; Link will come around. I don't think there's going to be a wedding any time soon if we can convice Link... "

"There's no convincing him," Marth inturrupted. "You know that when Link feels passionately about something, he goes after it, and he gets it! Just like with anything else, it's the same case with this marriage that's coming up! When Link told me, I was just as horrified as Young Link! But you and I -- we never got our two cents in because Link left immediatley after his younger self ran away! Gosh, maybe Link doesn't realize it, but he's damaging not only his life, but the lives around him!"

Roy sighed deeply. These feelings that Marth were letting out were pretty deep -- and spontaneous. "What made you suddenly think of all this, Marth? It's like -- these emotions came from nowhere."

"I guess it just took someone making me mad enough," Marth said. "And enough thought put into my life! Samus has really been irritating for a few days now, like something's up with her. But who knows, it could just be that time of the month. And Link? Roy, listen, ever since I found that out earlier today -- I'm not sure if I should be happy, depressed, or if I should shut up about it and let Link throw away his life! Gosh, why does everything seem to be happening at once?! Just when I think I've had enough, something else happens and... " Marth grabbed his head and fell harshly to the ground. He groaned loudly, wishing that Roy would just leave him to himself, but he knew that it wasn't going to happen, at least not any time soon.

"I understand what you're talking about. You mentioned reliving this past month, and as soon as you said it, a question just popped into my mind." Roy waiting for Marth to say something, but he kept quiet. Roy went on, "Changing the last month -- would what happen between us... have never happened?"

Marth rose his head and looked at Roy with misty eyes. "That I cannot answer, my friend. I wish I knew."

"It's alright, don't say anything. Let's just head back to where we're supposed to be, alright? We'll talk more later. And tell Link how we feel."

"You know that if we do, he's gonna be torn between his best friends and the love of his life." Marth helped himself off the ground. "And who do you think he's gonna choose?"

Roy's eyes widened and then he smiled his half smile. "If Link is who I think it is, he'll tell Zelda the engagement is off. And I can bet on that."  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"Impa!" Zelda yelled once inside the castle. "Impa! It's me, Zelda! Have you seen Young Link today by some sort of chance?" Zelda's voice got louder as she neared the room Impa was in with Young Link.

"Zelda! Hi!" her caretaker said once she saw Zelda. "He's right here."

"Little dude!" Link said cheerfully, rushing over to his younger self. "Hi!"

Young Link looked at Impa and remembered the talk they had. He smiled. "Link, I'm sorry. I would be happy if you married Zelda."

With that, Zelda gasped. Her jaw dropped as she glanced at Impa, whose arms were folded over her chest and her weight shifted to one leg. 

"Don't worry, Zelda. Young Link told me, I already know. I will discuss this with you later. Of course, I would like to see the ring, first." Impa smiled slightly, not wanting to frighten Zelda, although this was a serious matter.

Zelda blushed and held out her left hand. Link sat down in the seat across from Young Link to keep from falling over, mostly from shock, although he was exhausted. 

"What? But you were... "

"I talked to Impa," Young Link inturrupted with a smile. "It'll be great to finally have pets to play with and I'll get to spend time with Impa and all that great stuff!" Young Link hugged Link. "Thank you. Oh, and I promise to make friends with all of Zelda's kittens!"

Link laughed and hugged him back. "You're growing up, you know that? And if you even once thought that I was going to abandon you, you were wrong."

Young Link smiled. "Hey, it has to happen sometime, right? Even though I knew you didn't want to because of Saria, but it looks like you've finally accepted your adult self!"

"Please, don't make me cry," Impa said, pretending to wipe away a tear. 

Zelda looked at the clock. "Well, it looks like we won't be going back to the areanas tonight. It's almost 10:30. We left to look for Young Link at 9:00." She then remembered Samus. "We have to go back and meet her!"

"No, it's fine, Zelda, I'll give her a call," Impa offered and then exited the room, leaving the three alone.

"May I escort you to your room, Princess?" Link asked after a moment of silence, offering his arm. Princess Zelda took his arm and they began to walk up the stairs together. "Young Link, stay right there, alright? As soon as I'm done saying goodnight, we'll be on our way home. Then we can talk about everything you're feeling, okay?" The younger Link nodded and the couple made their way up the stairs.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Zelda opened her bedroom door. She stepped inside the dark room and Link followed. Zelda walked over to her window and grabbed a small jar with a candle inside. She found a box of matches on her dresser. Taking out a match, she struck it on the box and held it up to the wick until it began to burn. The princess walked to her other windows and did the same with candles that were also resting on the sill.

"Um... why candles?" Link asked, looking around her mostly dark bedroom.

"Because," she said, walking over to the Hero and putting her arms around his neck. "I wanted to share a few moments alone with you before you went home with Young Link. And candles are romantic. They'll set the mood. And plus, they smell good."

"Oh, the 'mood'... " Link said, dazed. Candles. Zelda. The tempurature of the room was perfect. It was quickly becoming more than the swordsman could take. 

Zelda's face neared Link's. Without another word, she pressed her lips passionately against his, making Link jump. He then wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and placed his tounge inside her mouth. Link remembered the scented candles and the dimly lit room he was standing in. It was all starting to send chills down his spine; chills that he had never exactly experienced before. Link hadn't even had a chance to think it over before he had walked over to the large canopy bed, Zelda in his arms. He placed one knee up on the soft bed and laid the princess down softly.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Roy wrung out the soft rag and walked back into Marth's bedroom. He folded the rag and placed it on Marth's forehead. 

"Are the asprins working yet?" Roy asked, positioning the rag. 

"Nope. I think it's going to take more than asprins to kill this migrane. More like a shot of morphene." Marth groaned as his head began to pulse harder.

"Don't worry, all you need is some sleep. So, what about our situation with Link? Were we going to talk to him, or would you rather discuss this in the morning?"

"No, now. It might help the pain in my stupid head go away." Marth tried to sit up, but Roy pushed him back down.

"No. You need to stay lying down, you can talk without sitting up."

"I guess you're right. So what exactly are you proposing that we do?" Marth asked, grabbing his head.

"All we can do is tell Link how we feel." Roy yawned and looked over at the clock. 

"Like that's going to help this much," Marth said. "Remember -- Link is a stubborn... "

Roy's laughter drowned out the rest of Marth's sentence. "Hey, now. You can be pretty stubborn sometimes, too. But with the right wording and the right amount of begging, we might be able to pull this off."

"Pull what off, exaclty?" Marth asked, knowing what was about to come next.

"Operation Link and Zelda are no more."

-------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes -- There's Chapter... what, NINE already?! Cool! =) I tried to make this one a little long... I actually wanted to make it longer, but figured that that *points up* was a pretty good place to stop. I'm kind of stuck on the Peach/Mario thing right now. I want more to happen than them just "getting together". Knowing me, I'll try to make it complicated, lol! But thanks for reading, and I hope you're enjoying the story!

Hrm... these author's notes seemed kinda... shorter than the usual. I don't think there's much explaining, except that maybe Young Link was found a little bit soon, speaking he only ran away last chapter, but I guess that's okay! ^_^

Oh, and I am probably going to start work on a Legend Of Zelda story soon! It will be a pretty short one, probably only one chapter. Written from Link's point of view. =)

Please be gentle with reviews!  
Thanks to everyone who has already submitted their opinions! 


	10. The End Of The Line

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Disclaimer -- I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. This is my first posted SSBM Fic.

Please read top of first chapter for more Authot's Notes and information.

Fiction By Hylian Swordsman's Pretty Princess [Sherrilynn] And Yoshikachu/Little Dude's Little Lady [Katie]  
[Hylian Swordsman is Link and Little Dude is Young Link. Yoshikachu is a combination of Yoshi and Pikachu] 

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Super Smash Bros. Melee : A High School Drama Fic

Chapter Ten -- The End of the Line

Young Link tapped his fingers on the table where he was sitting. He sighed deeply, and looked at a watch that was hanging on his wrist. The 10-year-old getting impatient; his older self had not yet come downstairs from saying goodnight to Zelda. 

"What is taking him so long?!" Young Link practically yelled, pounding a fist on the table. "It's only, 'Goodnight, Zelda, see you tomorrow' and he can leave the room! AHH!" Young Link then smiled almost devilishly, jumping out of his seat. He pushed the chair up to the table and made his way to the large staircase. He had promised Link to stay out of his business, but he felt that this was an exception.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Link moved his lips down to Zelda's neck as he laid on top of her. He was scared. He wasn't exactly sure of what he was going to do, or supposed to do. He didn't know if this is what Zelda wanted, or if he should stop in his tracks. Zelda hadn't said anything so far, so Link agreed with himself that it was okay to keep doing what he had previously been doing. Link would hear a small moan from Zelda occasionally, and it made his heart begin to pulse even faster.

"I want to make love to you, Zelda," Link said, without even realizing the words had come out of his mouth.

Zelda pulled Link closer to her, her lips directly in front of his. "Please do, Link." She moved her hands to the belt around his waist and unbuckled it. Link sighed contentedly and moved his hand to the zipper on the back of her dress. He continued to kiss her deeper and deeper as he pulled the small zipper downward.

Zelda had just taken Link's tunic over his head when she saw a small beam of light come from across the room. Looking over in the direction of the new source of light, she saw Young Link in the doorway, the candlelight accentuating the scared look in his eyes. Link had turned around in enough time to see his younger self fall in a small heap on the floor.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Marth almost choked. "What? 'Link and Zelda are no more' ?" Marth stared wide-eyed at his friend. "How could you think of even... "

"Well, how could Link think of doing this to us, Marth? When you basically went crazy on me tonight -- I knew something had to be done!" Roy stood up in anger. "Link's become so wrapped up in Zelda he's forgotten about everyone else! And who knows if they've even found Young Link yet! That poor boy could still be roaming around somewhere... or... or worse! And it's all because of LINK!"

"Hey!" Marth exclaimed, sitting up, refusing to obey Roy's commands to keep lying down. "Why are you being so harsh towards Link now? I'm just as upset as you are, but don't let your emotions get tied in a knot! Link has his own life, let him live it! If he messes it up, that's his fault, not ours!"

"But we can stop it, don't you see?!" Roy was pacing back and forth. "Don't you see? I care about Link, alright? I don't want to see him ruin his whole damn life because of some stupid mistake he made as a 17 year old!"

Marth sighed, growing slightly annoyed. "Roy, listen. This might not be a mistake for Link, you know? He's had to grow up much faster than anyone I know! He may feel like he has to be married! Think about everything that he's lived through! He gave up seven years of his life -- just to save Hyrule! And for the Princess Zelda!"

"So what? He's a... well, I won't say regular, but he's a teenager now! He can live a life now! Why does he want to chain himself up to a woman?"

"Because he's Link!" Marth yelled. "Can we leave it at that?"

"NO!" Roy yelled back. "Besides... I thought I had something, but it's going to be hard to work around Zelda. She has the Triforce of Wisdom, and she has those darn prophetic dreams, too! She senses when bad things are about to happen!"

Marth closed his eyes and tried not to get angry at Roy, who was only trying to help. Marth decided to just listen to Roy, and at least understand where Roy was coming from before getting too angry with him. "What did you have in mind, Roy?"

Roy smiled and sat down in the chair next to Marth's bed. "The first thing I thought of was to make Link and Zelda break up... "

"But how is that even remotely possible?" Marth asked. "They're inseparable!"

"But that's the problem at hand, the problem we want to solve!" Roy replied. "My first plan was to make it look as though Zelda was cheating on Link or vice versa, you know? But those two aren't dumb; they'll know."

"And besides, that's one of the oldest tricks in the book, isn't it? Roy, I don't know if I want them to break up, I just want a wedding to be held off until Link is absolutely sure that he wants this! He may think he does, but I don't think he's ready! If Link marries Zelda, he'll be... a.... prince!"

Roy smirked. "What, don't like the thought of not being the only prince in school?" Roy chuckled.

"No! I mean... being a prince is a big responsibility! There's more to it than wearing a Royal Crest and dressing in fancy clothing! Political stuff! Being a prince is not quite as easy as everyone thinks it is! Nor is it just a life of luxury! I should KNOW!"

"Marth, calm down... so that's one of your personal reasons for Link not marrying Zelda? Because he'll be a prince... "

"... and I don't want anything bad to happen to him!" Marth finished. "So what else is there to do? Just talking to him isn't going to work, and both of us know it. They get closer every day, and ever day they just fall deeper in love."

"Which is why we don't have much time," Roy stated firmly. "We have to do something, and we have to do it now. But what, is the only question we have left unanswered."  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"So what happened?" Impa asked, putting a hand on Young Link's forehead.

"He... " Zelda looked at Link and began to tremble. "He just kinda... "

"He fell over, nothing too serious, he should be fine," Link slurred, wanting to get out of the situation as quickly as possible. "Just let me get him home and tend to him. He's had a rought day. Maybe too much stress on him, you know."

Impa looked over at Zelda with suspicious eyes. "I'm not one to brag, but I am wise, Princess. I know when you're not acting quite right, and your behavior at this very moment is strange. And yours as well, Link. But alright; go ahead and take the young one to get some rest. Zelda, you and I must have a heart-to-heart." 

Zelda simply nodded and saw Link to the door. He was carrying his younger self in his arms. "I have to get back to the Smash Building because my car is there," Link told her. "Hopefully he'll wake up before then, and he can walk."

"Alright, Link, be careful for me." She touched his arm and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I love you."

"And I love you, my princess. I'll see you tomorrow." Link stepped out the door and headed in the direction of the Smash Building.

Zelda just stood there, not daring to move. She then turned around, knowing if she didn't, Impa would be even more upset with her than what she appeared to be already.

"Zelda, come join me in the dining room," Impa said softly, motioning for Zelda to follow her. Zelda followed silently behind Impa.

"You already know what I'm going to discuss with you," Impa said, pulling a chair out from the large table. 

"Yes, I do, Impa." Zelda frowned. "It's about my engagement to Link."

"When were you planning on telling me... and your father?" Impa asked, a cold glaze over her eyes.

"Listen, Impa, I wasn't going to keep it a secret much longer. I wanted an engagement party to announce it."

"Well, a party will not be thrown unless your father approves. Speaking of your father, here he comes. I asked him to be here to speak with you at 11:00 since I didn't think this talk could wait until morning. Your father needs to be informed of your plans this instant." Impa looked at the staircase and smiled. "Thanks for coming, Your Highness."

"Yes, Impa, what was it that you and I were suppposed to discuss with my Zelda?" he asked, smiling warmly toward his daughter.

"It seems that Zelda has accepted... she's a big girl now, why don't I let her speak for herself? Princess? Have you the courage to inform your father of your plans?"

Zelda tried hard to fight the tears she knew were coming. "Father, I beg you not to get angry with me. Please understand my decision; it was just as much for you as it was for me." Zelda remembered her father's disappintment because she had no finaceé at age sixteen.

The King took a seat. "Yes, Princess?"

Zelda swallowed hard and presented her left hand to her father. Zelda turned away and closed her eyes, not wanting to see her father's face once he saw the ring resting on her finger. Zelda was sure her father would be pleased with the ring; but it was who had given it to her that was making her tremble.

The King was silent for a moment. He stared at the diamond on his daughter's hand. "My Zelda, who gave you this beautiful ring?"

"Link," Zelda spilled out, not wanting to delay any longer. "Link gave me the ring, Father."

"Link, the Hero of Time, presented you this... this an engagement ring, Zelda?"

Tears of fear began to slide down the young Princess's cheeks. "Yes, Father, he asked me to marry him. I accepted, because I love him." Zelda closed her eyes tightly, letting the tears that had formed in her eyes to roll down her face. The young princess was certain she was going to be humiliated in front of Impa. She knew the harsh words her father were sure to speak were going to crush her. But she braced herself, knowing that she would have to confess anyway, regardless of how or when she did it.

"Zelda, honey. This is the news that I have been waiting to hear! I was wondering when that boy was going to ask you to be his wife! My princess, why are you crying! Don't be afraid! Prince or no prince, Link is a very fine choice for the next King of Hyrule!" A huge grin had spread across her father's face.

"Father... I thought you'd be angry with me!" Zelda's eyes seem to have lit up. "Speaking Link and I have really only been talking as a couple for about a month... "

"Princess, I know this. But your destiny has finally called you! Have you not learned anything from your battle with Link against Ganondorf? It was obvious he felt something for you then, Zelda. There's always been a love between you, and I am glad that you, the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, has finally seen this. Yes, to everyone else this wedding proposal might seem a little early; but not to us, Zelda. To us, it's long overdue. I believe that Link and yourself have always been meant for one another."

"Father!" Zelda gave the King a hug. "Thank you!"

"But Princess, I do want this wedding to be held off for a while. Build on your relationship. I truly believe that your destiny is with Link, but please, my daughter, do not rush into this marriage. If you're really in love with this young Hero, then please, do as I ask and wait. How long is up to the two of you."

Zelda smiled and turned to Impa. She too was smiling, but she was still not happy about something.

"Go to bed, Zelda," the King ordered. "And tomorrow, invite Link to dinner. I want to have a talk with the man that will take my place as King!" He rose from his seat and made his way back upstairs, leaving Impa with Zelda.

Zelda continued to smile, but asked Impa, "There's still something wrong, isn't there?" 

"I'm not satisfied with your reasons for Young Link just passing out," Impa started. "It's been bothering me. The two of you acting very strangly. What happened? And for goodness sakes, Zelda, be honest!"

Zelda suddenly became slightly irritated. True, Impa was her caretaker; but she also seemed to get into her business more than the princess would like. She wondered why she had to share every aspect of her life with Impa. Although Zelda was appreciative of her, there were some things she would rather not tell.

"Impa, it's... between me and Link." Zelda sighed, knowing that those words weren't going to satisfy the other Sage. But suddenly, Zelda found confidence within herself. It was as if Link were with her, sharing his power with hers. She thought that the words she was about to say had been one of her bravest actions ever.

"Link and I were making love, Impa."  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Young Link stretched as he woke up from hitting his head on the floor of Zelda's bedroom. He looked around, his vision still slightly blurred from the hit his head had taken on Zelda's hard floor. The small boy stretched as he yawned. He didn't dare look at the clock. He was sure it was early Sunday morning by now. He knew that Link was already fast asleep, more than likely dreaming about his wife-to-be.

Young Link was still trying to grasp what he had seen as he entered the room. The first thing that had caught his attention was the room, dimly lit in scented candles. At first he had thought that Link wasn't even in there, until he had heard a voice that was clearly Link's. But the sound of the voice wasn't words; it was simply small moans escaping his older self's throat.

He was still embarrassed because of what he knew he had walked in on. True, he was only ten. But he had Ness as a friend, and he did watch a lot of television. Just the thought of LINK doing those things with someone....

Young Link got out of bed. He was thirsty. As he crept around the corner, Link was sitting on the couch in nothing but a pair of leggings. Young Link rolled his eyes. 

"What are you doing?!" he yelled, disturbing Link.

"What? Oh, you're awake, how are you feeling?"

"Sick to my stomach," Young Link replied, crossing his arms. "How could you?"

Link just looked at him, astonished. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Mr. I'm-gonna-be-married-soon-so-I-can-have-sex-with-my-girlfriend!" 

Link's eyes almost popped out of his head. He knew that Young Link knew about 'the birds and the bees', but his tone of voice could have made him pass out.

"What the -- " Link didn't know what to say, so he cut his sentence short.

"You heard me, Link! Sex with Zelda!" Young Link then grinned, decided to stop pretending to be angry. He took a seat on the couch next to him. "So... how far did ya manage to get?"

Link chuckled. "As soon as you passed out, we took you downstairs. We only got as far as you walked in on."

"That's good to know," Young Link said under his breath.

"I heard that, you know... " Link said, smiling. "Try knocking first next time."

"If I learned anything from that scary experience, it was to ALWAYS knock first!" Young Link laughed as the older Link just shook his head.

"So... why so angry with me, then want to know what happened?"

"Because, I just... Link, life's changing. Everyday. I just don't want you to screw it all up."

Link looked down at the floor. He had hurt Young Link with the news of he marriage, but Young Link had reconsidered. Link shook his head, knowing that it wasn't a mistake that he had asked Zelda to marry him. It would just take some adjusting, that's all. But those questiongs kept lingering in Link's mind:

Should I go throught with this? What have I done? Am I really ready?

Of course you are, you idiot, he would always reply back to those screaming voices. No. No way was he going to turn back now. Young Link was right. Things change every day. Just don't screw them up.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Impa's face turned bright red. "You what?!?!"

Zelda then lost all of the courage she had built up upon seening Impa's anger. "Impa, listen, we got lost in each other... "

"So just because you're marrying the boy means that you can sleep with him?!" Impa shouted. 

"WE DIDN'T GO ALL THE WAY!" Zelda yelled back. "Link and I just began to kiss... we then lost ourselves... and he laid me down... I was in the process of undressing him when Young Link came rushing in!"

Loud footsteps were then heard coming from the staircase. "My, what is going on in here?" the King asked. "Zelda! Impa! Please stop this nonsense! Speak to one another in a normal tone! Do not yell!"

Zelda calmed down, but Impa was still in a rage. "Your Highness, your daughter was sleeping with Link!"

"I thought I've already told you! I didn't go all the way! THERE IS A DIFFERENCE!!"

"Impa, would you mind explaining this to me?" the King asked. "Zelda, sleeping with Link? My daughter would never... "

"Well, she just told me... "

"But we didn't do it... we didn't go all the way!" Zelda, for the second time that night, felt tears well up in her eyes. "Please, Father, believe me!"

"My Princess, I do believe you." The King turned his glance to Impa. "Impa, what is the meaning of all this? Please, do you mind informing me?"

Impa sighed heavily. "Young Link came here tonight, as you already know. Link and Zelda came to get him. They went upstairs to say goodnight, and apparently, they 'got lost in each other' and began to -- well, it's obvious. The younger Link decided to check on the older, and finding them the way that he did, the small boy passed out, not allowing the two to finish."

"Are you going up against me, Impa?" Zelda asked angrily. "What's wrong with you? You normally help me with everything and understand my point of view! Why is this suddenly different!"

"Because I am concerned about you, Princess! You know that I only want what is best!"

The King sighed deeply. "Zelda, my darling. Link is a wonderful young man. But... Impa, please, as Zelda's caretaker, do as you see fit." The King said goodnight once again to his daughter and made his way back upstairs.

Impa thought for a moment. She only wanted what was best for Zelda. The Princess had no mother, so Impa had always taken care of Zelda as if she were her own child. The King loved his daughter, but was a single parent, unsure of what to do, especially now that Zelda was a teenager. Impa lowered her eyes to the ground. What was best for Zelda was her only concern, and she didn't want to make Zelda angry. But in the same respect, she didn't want to let Zelda's parents down. So she had to make her choice.

"Zelda, you know how much I'm going to hate doing this. But I'm afraid you can't see Link anymore."

-------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes -- Hrm... Chapter ... 10?! Man! Already?! 

I'm kinda worried about this chapter... and this whole story. I don't know why, but I get the feeling that it's going downhill. I'm trying my best to come up with things to lift it up a little more, but the past few chapters have been... slow. It doesn't seem that much has happened, and everything has been resolved a little too quickly. But I don't like dragging things out, either. So I'm kind of stuck between those two choices. I really hope this chapter sounded okay.

Also... my school has started. I'm homsechooled, but I have to start my work at 8:00 in the morning, and I have band class over at the high school at 1:30. And then band practices on Tuesday and Thursday nights. But I still hope to update on the average of every 3-4 days like I have been. 

I really hope I get an inspiration in the next few days... I really dont' want to stop working on this story, I've gotten so many great reviews, much more than I expected! Thanks for the support!


	11. A Plan Revealed

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Disclaimer -- I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. This is my first posted SSBM Fic.

Please read top of first chapter for more Authot's Notes and information.

Fiction By Hylian Swordsman's Pretty Princess [Sherrilynn] And Yoshikachu/Little Dude's Little Lady [Katie]  
[Hylian Swordsman is Link and Little Dude is Young Link. Yoshikachu is a combination of Yoshi and Pikachu] 

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Super Smash Bros. Melee : A High School Drama Fic

Chapter Eleven -- A Plan Revealed

Dear Journal,

Peach here. Just another Saturday night. I had to do a team battle with Mario tonight. Together, we won! It was awesome fighting side-by-side with him. My feelings have become more confused than ever. Most of me is screaming, "Be with Mario! Be with Mario!" But Marth is still in the picture, since we had an awesome time at Homecoming together for the first half of the night... until he started to hang by himself an aweful lot. There were also some odd looks at Roy... looks I'd never seen before. But I guess that's none of my business, maybe they found out something that I haven't.

Oh, and guess what! I guess you could say "I got over Link." He's with Zelda now. Of course, like always, it still stings to see them together, because Zellie was my best friend; you're full of memories Zelda and I shared together! It hurts to not have her as a friend anymore. But I'm too afraid to speak to her! I'm afraid she'll just turn her nose and walk away, Link on her arm. But it's alright; Link wasn't the type for me anyway. I think he was a little too sensitive for my type anyway. But still, so sweet. I wish him and Zelda the best of luck. Now only if I could gain the courage to say that to their faces... I would be alright.

I can't talk to Daisy about Mario and Marth. But... oh, what ever am I supposed to do? The man of my dreams, or... well, they're both the men of my dreams. Marth is handsome, Mario is sweet... alone, they're missing some qualities, but together, they're my dream! If only....

No, Peach! Neither one would fall for that! But no one is perfect. I guess I'll just date both of them, like one week, take Mario out, then the next, Marth. And then I'll make my decision. I guess that's fair. *smiles*

I must go. It's really late. I guess I SHOULD give Daisy a call. Write more tomorrow. Bye!

Peachie

Peach closed her journal and returned it to her nightstand. She layed on her bed in thought before reaching the phone to call Daisy. She hoped Daisy was still awake. Talking about Marth and Mario weren't going to do her any good, but that wasn't the reason she was calling her best friend. It was for advice on Zelda.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Zelda stood watching Impa carefully. She blinked several times, wondering if what she had just heard was actual reality or what she was expecting Impa to say. Either way, she didn't like it one bit; just the thought of being banned from seeing Link made her heart sick.

"That's right, Zelda." Impa stood more confidently. "You're not seeing Link anymore."

"For how long, Impa?" Zelda's eyes grew wider, awaiting a response.

"I thought I had made myself clear, young princess. Never again will you see him!"

Zelda quickly snapped from her "afraid" mode to downright angry. "I'll be 18 in a few months! Then, you most certainly will not tell me not to see Link!" 

Zelda clenched her fists and grit her teeth. She was very angry; and in love. Nothing in the universe was going to stop her from seeing Link. NOTHING. 

"No, Zelda, the rules are different for princesses. You must remain under my care until you are married."

"BUT HOW CAN I BE MARRIED IF I CAN'T SEE MY FIANCEE?" Zelda yelled. "IMPA! This isn't FAIR!"

"But you must be punished!"

"But Impa, we didn't go all the way! My goodness, do you think that's all I want from him?! Or him from me?!" Zelda's sobs were beginning to muffle her voice. "I won't let you do this! NO! I WON'T!" Zelda stood there for a few moments, trying her best to keep her anger subsided. "You're being unreasonable! You can trust me!!"

Impa groaned. "Not this again! This isn't going to get you out of trouble this time!"

"You're making it sound like I'm spoiled! I'm everything but spoiled! I have you watching me twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week! You always want to know every detail of my sad, boring life! You wanna know WHY I have a sad, boring life?! Because I can't do anything unsupervised! Nothing! I am a princess, so I have to watch myself carefully! Every day, I make sure that I am proper and I don't do anything to discgrace the Royal Family! For once, I do something in private, something no one else has a right to knowor ever know! And now, as I made the biggest mistake by even telling you, I am suffering the consequences of giving in to the old habbit of telling you everything! For once I would like to keep some parts of my life a SECRET!" 

Impa was speechless. She had never heard Zelda speak in that manner to her, nor with that tone of voice. Impa tried to hide her hurt feelings from Zelda. 

"Zelda, I just don't want to let your mother down. Your father is busy with political affairs; that's what I'm for. To take care of you. King Harkinian loves you very much, and I know it's hard not seeing your father. So I do everything I can to make sure that what you do will make him proud. Please understand."

"And please," Zelda said, lowering her voice, "understand something for me. Understand that I love Link. Very much. Please, Impa, anything but expelling me from seeing Link!"

Impa wanting so badly to give in to her instincts -- to let Zelda have her way and continue letting her see Link. Things had been different around the castle since Zelda was a teenager; but Zelda was right, she was almost 18. Even though the rules were different, Zelda would be a woman free to make most of her own choices. The Sage sighed and looked at the ground.

"Zelda... I... I don't want to do this. But... " Impa paused for a moment. "Alright. I understand you are in love with Link. I don't want to hurt you, but I don't want to dissapoint King Harkinian, who is counting on me to make sure his daughter turns out alright." After another short pause, "Okay, this is what I'll do. Link can come over here, but you can't go over to his home. There will be no going upstairs, no seeing you off to your bedroom at night. Link is an honorable young man, but like every other teenage boy I know, he also has those things called 'hormones'. To keep those under control, you two must stay in the main quarters of the castle. If you go into Hyrule Field, I must be able to see you from the castle drawbrigde. This will only go on for about a month or so, then we'll see what happens after that. Agree with me?"

Zelda relaxed her fists, which were now throbbing from the pressure. "Alright, Impa," Zelda answered softly. "I agree. And I do unserstand the position you are in with Father. I'm so sorry for yelling at you, I deserve to be punished. Forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you, Princess. What kind of person would I be if I didn't?" Impa hugged Zelda. "Now please, get to bed as your father ordered. And make sure Link knows of his special circumstances tomorrow. Oh, and Monday when you go to school, we shall have invitations ready for a party for you to hand out."

"But Impa, wait.... what good is announcing an engagement when Link and I can't even be alone together?"

"Zelda, you're not getting off the hook any more than you already have. I know it seems a little awkward, but the public doesn't have to know, does it?"

"I guess they don't," Zelda admitted. "But -- I still feel bad. But I did want to make love with Link. I can't erase that feeling, nor will I pretend it never happened. Make sure to tell my father about the restrictions placed upon me. And I hope he still approves of Link... "

"Don't worry, he will. You can count on that, Zelda. Destiny is destiny, and nothing can affect it. A wedding will happen sooner or later. It's beginning to look a lot like later than sooner, but enjoy your unmarried life while you can, okay? You're only young once."

Zelda smiled and hugged Impa again. "Thank you for being so merciful. Please forgive me if I seemed to be a spoiled brat during our argument."

"No need for an apology. You're in love with the boy, and anything or anyone that tries to get in your way is automatically going to feel your wrath." Impa chuckled and winked at Zelda before heading upstairs. 

Once Impa was out of sight, she ran quickly back into the main quarters of the castle. She looked over her shoulder once more before opening the huge door in front of her. Zelda quietly slipped through the cracked door and began making her way past the guards.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"Nana, tell Popo to stop hitting me!" Ness whined. Young Link just laughed as Popo continued to hit him harder with a notebook.

"Nope. What makes you think he's gonna listen to me anyway?" Nana giggled as Ness made another crunched face.

"Ha ha! Stop making fun of him then, and he'll shut up!" Young Link grabbed Popo's wrist, stopping him from abusing Ness any more.

"Anyways, Ness. I got something to tell ya," Young Link whispered in Ness's ear. "It's about big me. And Zellie."

"I don't think I even want to know -- DON'T HIT ME, NANA!" 

Nana laughed as she took her turn, hitting Ness with Popo's notebook.

"What did you do to her, Ness?" Popo asked. "You made fun of me. Why is she hitting you?"

"Because I can," Nana replied for Ness. "Okay, I'll stop now. You're head's swelling!" 

Everyone laughed. "Don't worry, I'll get some ice. How could a notebook do that much damage, anyway?" Young Link got up from the table and ran to the ice machine.

"Because they're Popo and Nana, and hitting things is their specialty," Ness muttered, grabbing his head.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"Thanks for coming by and telling me about that the other night," Link said, putting his arm around Zelda. "I deserved to be punished, you didn't. I was mostly me."

"Whatever! It takes two to make love, Link, have you forgotten?" Zelda put her arm around him also. "I decided that the news couldn't wait, and I would rather speak to you in person. I just wanted to see your face... "

"I know. One last time before we're going to be under strict supervision." Link brushed Zelda's hair back his his hand. "It's alright. It was a wonderful night, despite all the awful things that went on. So, do you have the invitations?"

"Yes, I do, as a matter of fact. They're right in my backpack." Zelda reached for her bag and unzipped a tiny compartment. She pulled out several white envelopes and handed them to Link.

"Wow. These are really pretty. And you did this all in one day?" Link said as he flipped through them, looking at names. They had talked on the phone the day before and decided on invites. 

"Yeah, I didn't know we could do so much planning and stuff like that in just one day." Zelda leaned over on his shoulder. "And I'm so happy that I'm not wearing my gloves! I can show off this gorgeous ring!"

"Another thing -- how did you get past the drawbridge?" 

Zelda laughed. "Link! I'm the princess! I told the guard it was urgent, and he let it down for me. He'll probably inform Impa that I was out, but she probably expected it from me." 

"Speaking of planning -- we're gonna have a ton of planning for a wedding!" Link smiled as the thought struck him.

"I know! I've already starting looking at gowns! I figured it was never too early for that!" Zelda closed her eyes and positioned her head lightly on his shoulder. She then shot up. "Hand me that planner over there, will you, please?"

"Sure thing, sweetie." Link reached over and handed her his organizer. The night before, they had started writing ideas for their party down in his notebook. 

Zelda smiled as she unzipped the planner. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something fall from the middle pages.

Looking in her lap, she picked up a small piece of plastic. A look of horror swept her face.

"What the hell is this?"  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"Okay, now what is it?" Ness asked once himself and Young Link were alone. "You told me this was about Link and Zelda. I hope this doesn't dig too deep, you know I have an awfully big mouth and I get excited easily, and that's when I squeal... "

Young Link laughed. "Yeah, I noticed that. But listen. Zelda came over early yesterday morning! I'm talking EARLY! Try 1:00 AM!"

"No way!" Ness said, interested. "What the heck for?!"

"Her and Link... " he began, "her and Link walked off to his bedroom together. You already know how I walked in on them in Zelda's bedroom... but inside of Link's! MAN!"

"So did you see anything?!" 

"I learned my lesson from not knocking first," Young Link reminded him. "But anyways, on with the story. It was awfully quiet in there for quite a while, somewhere around half an hour. I just heard voices, but they were talking. Then it got really quiet. I mean pin-drop quiet! I at first thought they were sleeping, but I snuck in Link's room this morning, thinking that maybe I would find proof, but I didn't. So, when Link dropped his bag out here before getting something to drink, I went digging in that little zipper notebook thingy that Link keeps... organizer or whatever. The same one that Link and Zelda were writing down ideas and stuff for the engagement party... "

"... and ?!?!"

"I found it."

Ness looked at him, confused. "Found what, dude? You have got to be the most confusing storyteller on the face of the planet!"

"What I was looking for. I first planned to go into that particular notebook to see if he had written anything down, but I found something MUCH better."

Ness rolled his eyes. "Come on Young Link! Cut the suspense!"

Young Link grinned mischieviously. "A condom wrapper, my friend. Trojan. Right inside that little planner they share."  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Roy and Marth looked over at Link and Zelda, now talking rather loudly across the courtyard.

"It appears that it worked," Marth whispered to Roy. "She found it."

"How on Earth did you ever think of putting it there?" Roy asked curiously.

"It just struck me. Link writes everything down in there. He was sure to find it sooner or later. But what luck... ZELDA found it!"

"I don't think we could have asked for a better turn of events," Roy said, smiling. "I still can't believe we went with that plan out of all the other eighty seven million we could have schemed up."

"But we're too simple minded for complex things, Roy!" Marth laughed. "Wasn't the original plan for Link to find it?"

"And freak out, making him think he got drunk and did it with some girl... "

"NO! That wasn't it! It was for Link to find it and confuse him. That way, he would show it to Zelda, and she would get all upset and everything, accusing him of cheating... "

"But that was only the reaction we hoped for. There was no telling how Zelda could have reacted. There's hundreds of ways she could have taken it! For goodness sakes, Link may not even have shown it to her at all, you know? He may have just discarded it and forgot it! But look at the outcome! OH YEAH!"

"Don't celebrate yet," Marth said, seriously. "It may not work, but from the way things are looking, you never quite know... "

"Risks are involved in everything, and we just took one, just to see what would happen. And it couldn't have worked out better."

"We sound really evil... but I hope it works."

Marth and Roy looked up almost simultaneously at the sound of Link screaming as Zelda ran, covering her face with her hands.

-------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes -- Um... *crickets chirp* Um... oh yeah! End of Chapter 11! I got this one up quicker than usual. I just started work on it, and then suddenly, I got hit with something... *looks up* really HARD apparently, and wrote this chapter! I really hope that this was an okay chapter... Some of the things that happened... I know there's like some *SLIM* possibilities of them happenening, such as how Zelda found that nice little condom wrapper and um... when Marth and Roy got the time to put it there. *crickets chirp* I was beginning to think I was stuck on this story until I thought of this. I'm not sure exaclty how to explain this chapter. I know it was weird how things happened, but I hope it wasn't bad... or ... *crick -- ah, never mind, lol!* something. After reading back over it, I confused myself, and started to erase it and start over. But I decided against deleting it and decided to post it, just to see what would happen. 

Thanks to all the previous reviewers! I guess I think so negitively because I'm shy, and... even though I know it's a bad thing... I have a low self-confidence. I've always been told that I was crazy for being so shy and things like that, but I guess it's something I just can't help. Friends tell me I'm harder on myself than I need to be. Forgive me for me negative attitude. It's become habbit; but in the same respect, being overly self-confident can be even more dangerous. But thank you to everyone who has encouraged me! It means a lot! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you, because I'm not even sure what to think of it. More to come soon if I get good reviews. :)

Another quick note -- sorry for all the previous typos, etc. I usually reread these several times, but a lot of the time, I still miss a few errors.

Please review and tell me what you think. It's greatly appreciated!! ^_^


	12. Friend Agaisnt Friend, Lover Against Lov...

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Disclaimer -- I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. This is my first posted SSBM Fic.

Please read top of first chapter for more Authot's Notes and information.

Fiction By Hylian Swordsman's Pretty Princess [Sherrilynn] And Yoshikachu/Little Dude's Little Lady [Katie]  
[Hylian Swordsman is Link and Little Dude is Young Link. Yoshikachu is a combination of Yoshi and Pikachu] 

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Super Smash Bros. Melee : A High School Drama Fic

Chapter Twelve -- Friend Against Friend, Lover Against Lover

"What on Earth?!" Peach looked up from her conversation with Daisy at the sound of Link's voice. The two girls watched the swordsman fall to the ground rather hard, and they heard loud sobs from his direction.

Peach immediately ran over to him, leaving Daisy behind, yelling at her to come back. But no, she wouldn't. Peach wanted to comfort him, since he was her crush for a long time.

"Link?" Peach asked quietly, kneeling carefully next to him.

Link said nothing. He only laid there, almost motionless, except for the harsh rising of his stomach from the tears. 

"What did she do, Link? It's me, Peach, please tell me!" Soon noticing that Link wasn't going to say anything, Peach stood up. She took a quick look around at the courtyard. Most every student out there had turned their head to look at Link.

Peach turned to the one stone wall that the couple was sitting on and searched around. She picked up first the small wrapper that had fallen to the grass. Peach sighed as she looked at it, then back at Link. She opened her mind to several possibilities of what could have happened, but knew asking was useless. 

Peach then directed her attention to the ivitations setting next to Zelda's backpack. She picked them up and looked at them, one by one. She didn't know what they were for, but she froze as she flipped one ivitation, one with her name printed on it.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


The bell for lunch had rung; Zelda was in no mood to eat. She grabbed her books and rushed to her locker, hoping that Link was standing there so she could apologize for her behavior. All she wanted was an explanation.

At recess, she had gone off on him; screaming, yelling, doing whatever she could do so that her financeé couldn't get a single word in. She had then turned and run. Yes, she had heard him scream, but wouldn't make herself turn back to him. She was going to be strong. Now, she only found herself in a weak mess, wanting only for Link to tell her it wasn't what she thought it was. Those words alone would be enough for her to believe him.

Her heart sank as she found Marth at Link's locker instead. She frowned and walked carefully to her locker. She put in the combination and pulled the lever up. After violently throwing her books into her locker, she turned to leave, only to be stopped by Marth, who was pulling her arm.

"Zelda," Marth said, a soothing tone in his voice. "Zelda, what's wrong? You can tell me."

Zelda just looked at him as if he was stupid. "Why should I tell you, you probably already know about Link's secret life."

"No, I know nothing of the sort, Princess," Marth said, being as gentle as he could possibly be. "What do you suspect he's done?"

"So he's told you nothing?" Zelda asked in a rush, ignoring his second question. 

"Absolutely nothing at all." Marth smiled and got closer to her. 

This wasn't the original plan at all! Marth screamed at himself. Why are you suddenly acting like you care about her so much? My goodness Marth, this is your best friend's fianceé! At least... she was... if she isn't, honest, you won't ever forgive yourself, will you? Come on Marth, stop this nonesense now! Tell Roy you can't go on with this!

Seeing Link in his current state was so painful for both Marth and Roy; but Roy somehow was still acting strong. Marth, on the other hand, wanted so badly to confess everything to Zelda. Instead, he was trying to be cool... To him, he felt more like an idiot.

"I found an empty condom package in his organizer," Zelda began, trying not to choke on her words. "Empty! Meaning used, Marth!"

"Yes Zelda, I know... but... why?"

"I think it's that darn Malon! She finally got to him... something... he's falling in love with that -- "

"Now now, you've already lost one of your friends over Link," Marth began. "Please, not Malon, too."

"Maybe Link isn't worth this after all." Zelda broke from Marth's grip. "Ever since we've been together, my friends have hated me... "

"NO!" Marth said, totally out of the character he was supposed to have been playing. "I mean... try to find the facts out first, please, Zelda! Don't do anything! Please!"

Zelda once again gave him an odd stare. "What?"

"Please," Marth pleaded. "Please... don't break off this engagement! I swear, it's all Link's been living for! He loves you, Zelda! Talk to him, please! Let him tell you it isn't true! I KNOW HE DIDN'T SLEEP WITH ANYONE, I KNOW!"

Zelda's heart then became hopeful. "You really do.... ?" Marth nodded several times. "But how?" Zelda asked curiously.

Marth was silent. He swalled hard. "I... ask... I... ask Roy. He knows the details. Look, I gotta go to lunch... Link's in there... you can talk to him, alright? See ya! Oh... and trust me, Link's a virgin!" Marth began running quickly towards the cafeteria, leaving Zelda standing there, wondering why Marth was acting so strangely.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"He's heartbroken, what else am I supposed to do?!" Peach whispered to Samus. "What else! Tell me!"

"Comfort him, I guess, it's obvious you still care. Too bad Daisy doesn't have this lunch wave, it would be nice to hear her blunt opinions. But for real, Peachie, it's Zelda you wanted to talk to me about, isn't it?"

"Yes! There was some sort of white envelope with my name on it, Samus! Does it mean... that she... well, might want to... talk, again?"

"Very good possibility. Look, there she is. ZELDA!" Samus yelled the last word over the noise of the other members of the student body. Zelda began making her way to the table, until she saw Peach. Zelda stopped suddenly, thinking over the situation. She then saw the peacful look on Peach's face, and continued coming toward the table.

Peach better not want Zel back as a friend because Zel and Link aren't exaclty talking.... Samus thought as she watched Zelda come over. Samus pulled a chair out for Zelda beside her, and Zelda sat down.

"Hi," Peach said quietly.

"Hello," Zelda answered shyly. She looked into her lap, then glanced around the lunchroom. There, in the usual table that the three had always sat, was the swordsmen trio. 

Zelda's eyes began to water as she saw Link, his face red and his hair in a matted mess across his forehead. It was obvious that he had been crying, and quite hard, too.

Link then looked over at Zelda's table, but quickly turned away once he noticed Peach. "So Peach and Zel are back talking, just like that?" he asked almost angrily. But he didn't want to make matters worse, she he settled down as soon as his temper began to flare.

"It appears to be so," Roy said. Marth had spoken to him before Link had entered the room. He was thinking about what Marth had said; how he couldn't go on with this anymore, seeing Link and Zelda apart was hurting him just as it was the two of them. Roy also began to feel the guilt, seeing that things in fact had turned out much worse than originally intended. Maybe if Marth HAD just talked to Link and told him how he felt instead of taking matters into his own hands, taking things to the extreme.

"I'll never know... that was some cruel joke," Link said, swinging his head to try to get his hair out of his eyes.

Marth looked down at his plate and sighed. Finding the words to tell Link what had happened was next to impossible.

Where's my courage?! Marth yelled at himself. Where's everything I was ever taught? My friend is suffering, and I helped make it happen! I HELPED MAKE IT HAPPEN!

"I can't believe... " Marth shook his head, fighting himself. Roy, obviously didn't want to tell. He knew very well what Marth was up to, but wasn't ready for it just yet.

Over at her table, Zelda watched as Link pushed in his chair and began to make his way out of the cafeteria. She stood up to chase after him, but Samus put her hand on Zelda's arm.

"Don't. Zelda, don't start any fights, okay? It's obvious he hasn't done anything! Otherwise he wouldn't be this upset! But then again, it could be that he knows he messed up, and is WAY too upset... no. He didn't do anything. Link would never do that to you, Zelda. How could you even think? I'm ashamed of you," Samus said, releasing her arm. "You know him better than that."

"I want to go apologize, Samus. That's what I was trying to do before you just grabbed me... "

Peach stood up from her seat at the table. "Well, I um... better go," she said, smiling. "Talk to you guys later. I have to go to my father's room to pick up something for cheerleading this afternoon. Bye!" Peach walked away quickly.

As she exited the lunch room, Peach found Link sitting in a small corridor by himself. The princess looked at him and shook her head. She tried once more to get close to him, and this time, Link didn't move.

"Hi, again," Peach said quietly. "I believe you didn't do anything. You love Zelda."

Link turned his head and looked at her. "You do?"

"Yes, I beleive you, Link," Peach said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "And please, don't think I'm coming on to you. You're in love with Zelda, and always will be. There's no use in trying to make you not love her anymore. Whoever pulled that stupid prank will soon realize that."

"Thank you, Peach." Link smiled. "Will she want to talk to me?"

"She said that she wanted to apoligize, trust me," Peach offered. "Oh, and if you're wondering, I have a date with Mario this Saturday night, isn't it cool? I know we have those matches and everything, but there's time afterwards, two whole ours! Well, um, I guess I'll let you go talk to Zelda, okay? Bye!" Peach got up and waved to Link as she headed for her father's classroom.

Link got up as well and dusted himself off. Suddenly, bursting through the double doors, Marth stood in front of him.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"Hi Daisy," Peach said, suprised. "What are you doing here, in my dad's classroom?"

"To get my cheerleader uniform, that's what! Remember? Our coach wants us in uniform to practice this dance. She said it was so we could 'get the feel of the skirt'."

Peach giggled. "I've been a cheerleader for all my years here, do I really need to do this?" Peach bent over and picked up her over-sized gym bag.

Daisy just shrugged. "Beats me, I've been a cheerleader too. The new girls are really good this year, except for that one that can't quite jump high enough... "

"... but you always have those, in every squad."

"I wonder why Zelda didn't try out for cheerleader?" Daisy asked aloud. "She probably would have made it."

"Zellie always said cheerleading wasn't her kind of sport. She likes flute playing. And baton twirling."

"Yeah, she does." Daisy paused for a moment. "Didn't you say you were going out with Mario on Friday?" 

"Yup! Mario and I are getting together after the battles!" Peach was getting excited.

"Cool! Luigi asked me out, too... double date, you think?"

Peach frowned. "I don't know, Daisy, maybe not this first one. But later would be a good idea."

Daisy smiled. "I have to get back to my other class. I have my lunch wave in about twenty minutes. See you later, Peachie!" Daisy grabbed her bag quickly and headed back down the hallway and into another classroom.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"Roy?"

Roy turned around once he felt a light tapping on his shoulder. He turned around to see Malon standing over him.

"Hi, Roy."

Roy smiled. "Hi, Malon, what's up? I didn't think you had lunch this wave."

Malon took a seat across from Roy. "Well, I don't but our particular class had to come to lunch on this wave today because we have a special speaker in our class. But anways. I'm looking for Marth, actually. Since Homecoming Friday, he hasn't spoken to me at all. I was wondering if something was wrong with him?"

Roy shook his head. "Nope, he's just fine, that I know of."

"Oh," Malon looked down at the table. "And Link... everyone heard him at recess. Did something happen between him and Zelda?"

"Yeah, it did," Roy said, moving his eyes to the side so he didn't have to look at her. It was weird how he had wanted for this break-up -- or whatever it was supposed to be called -- to happen. But then, suddenly, once it was actually happening, he wasn't so sure. But maybe the most part of that was the fact that he, one of Link's best and closest friends, was part of the reason the two were in pain.

"Oh, that's too bad! Anything serious?" Malon asked, concerned.

"Not as far as I know, they're just upset with each other. Her more upset with him than vice versa, but still, they're sure to get over it." Roy didn't know if it was disappointment in his voice or true hope that the two would make up.

Malon and Roy stayed silent for a moment. Malon kept looking at Roy and smiling. Roy would always shut his eyes, sensing that maybe Malon was starting to like him. He silently hoped not, because he would have no idea what to tell her. At this point in time, Roy didn't know if he had any feelings towards Marth -- or anyone, for that matter. But Roy just couldn't ignore Malon; after all, he had danced with her several times at Homecoming. It was one of those 'wait and see' kind of situations that he knew he was going to have to face.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"Marth, hi, I have no time to speak, I must get to Zelda!" Link tried to rush past Marth, but the prince wouldn't let him by.

"No," Marth said hurriedly, "No, I won't let you go. There's some... uh, information I need to give you."

"Information? What do you mean information?!" Link was getting impatient. "Right now, nothing's more important than the fact that I must talk to Zelda! Now! To save our engagement! I love her, I will not lose her!"

Marth tightened his hold on Link as Link tried to wriggle his way free. "I'm not letting you go. This has to do with Zelda!"

Link stopped moving and practically fell limp in Marth's grasp. Marth stood Link up straight. "Listen to me, please." Marth looked around as if to see if anyone was spying. "Roy is going to kill me for this, but I have to tell you, alright?"

Link's eyes filled with confusion. "Go on... "

Marth closed his eyes. "Alright. I don't expect you to take this well. But here goes anyway. That condom wrapper you found... or Zelda found in your organizer... "

Marth didn't have to finish. Link's eyes filled with rage. His breathing became heavier as he spoke through his teeth. "You? You did this to me? To us? You SON OF A BITCH!"

Marth stepped back several feet as he watched Link's eyes turn from confusion to rage. Marth gasped as Link reached backwards to unsheath his sword.

-------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes -- Sounds like another one I'm going to have to explain... like, "Why does Link have a sword at school?!" Um... just in case? @_@ Anyways... I hope you liked this chapter. I hope to develop more of a storyline between Marth, Roy, and Malon. I know that I still haven't done much with Mario and Peach or Daisy and Luigi. Nor have I mentioned much about Captain Falcon and Samus. Hopefully inspiration will strike me and I can write something for those. But most certainly, if any of them is done, look for a Marth, Malon, and Roy storyline sometimes soon. *smiles* It DOES seem like some of the storylines I had developed suddenly disappeared into thin air. Sorry about that. The main storyline *duh, Sherrilynn, they're not stupid...* is between Link and Zelda, of course. I think that maybe I HAVE concentrated on that one a little too hard and should try other things. =) More later on that! 

Not exactly sure to much happened in this chapter, and I sense that this was quite an awquard chapter. I always feel that way, though, the longer I work on something, the weirder it gets. I think I put a few "dead" scenes, just to make this chapter longer. I already knew what I wanted to do with it, but it was hard finding other things to write about. So I did the best I could. I hope this was a good chapter. I suspect next chapter to be quite long. 

To BioHazzard 101 -- I think you read my mind, lol! That was my plan! ^_^ As a matter of fact, I had written this chapter before I read your review! *lol* Except for the Dark Link part... hey, that may come later, you never can quite tell with me! Thanks for your review!

Thanks to everyone for that matter! =) More to come soon! 


	13. Confessions Not Made Easy

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Disclaimer -- I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. This is my first posted SSBM Fic.

Please read top of first chapter for more Authot's Notes and information.

Fiction By Hylian Swordsman's Pretty Princess [Sherrilynn] And Yoshikachu/Little Dude's Little Lady [Katie]  
[Hylian Swordsman is Link and Little Dude is Young Link. Yoshikachu is a combination of Yoshi and Pikachu] 

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


A/N -- There are a few *shounen-ai* references and actions in this chapter. I thought I would warn all those offended ahead of time. =) [Shounen-ai marked with *~**~**~ underlined] Also, there is one sexual scene in this chapter. It wasn't graphic, because I don't want to change the rating of the story. I thought I would warn you about that, also.

Super Smash Bros. Melee : A High School Drama Fic

Chapter Thirteen -- Confessions Not Made Easy

Marth stood, his eyes wide from shock. His own best friend, unsheathing a sword -- at HIM. Marth carefully studied Link's posture. He was standing, his sword in left hand, and his right hand ready for anything. Marth felt himself being severed by Link's icy stare. Never in his days had he seen Link so angry. No, not angy. Link was beyond that state already.

"Please... let's talk this out rationally! The sword cannot solve your problems! Riding yourself of me will not change what happened!" Marth was silently praying that this was not going to end the way he was sensing it would.

"That may be so," Link said, his voice lowering to a raspy tone, "but you... do you realize what you could have done?" Link began making his way in a circle around his friend turned opponent. 

"Link, this isn't your character! You're honorable, and you know that fighting is reserved for only critical situations!" Marth slowly backed away from the engraged Link, who was now positioning himself for what Marth knew was a sword attack.

"But don't you consider this critical?" Link asked. "My life... all my life, all I have wanted is her love. And I got it. But you... you tried to take away my dream -- MY ENTIRE LIFE FROM ME!"

"Stop this! Just stop!" Marth screamed, gaining enough courage to near Link. Marth grabbed the blade of Link's sword and lowered it. "You just proved you don't have the heart to do anything to me. You would have taken this chance to have done away with me, but instead, you let me take control. I can see it in your eyes; yes, indeed you are angry. But there's a certain tone that gives it all away. You care, Link, for her deeply. And inside you know that if you do something as barbaric or as brutal as killing me right here, right now, you will most certainly lose her forever. And you don't want that, now do you, Romeo?" 

Link's eyes softened. "I love Zelda, Marth. I love her. So much, she's my whole world... without her, I am living for nothing."

"Then spare me." Marth took the Master Sword from Link. "I'm going to keep this for now. You stay here and wait on Zelda to come out. If you're still angry, we can fight later. But I'll tell you this now, since I'm already in over my head: Roy was part of this. At first, I found it amusing and I agreed that everything seemed to work out much better than expected because Zelda had found the wrapper. I thought it was the perfect plan. But I will fill you in more later. I think Roy and I both should tell you our feelings instead of taking everything to the extremes. One of us might lose our life one day for doing something as selfish and coldhearted as what we've done to you." Marth walked away without another word, leaving Link standing there, swordless.

Instead of waiting on Zelda, Link decided to go into the lunchroom to find her himself. So he slowly opened the door and walked inside to find Zelda sitting at the table alone. Link glanced around quickly to find Samus with Captain Falcon.

"Zelda," Link said softly, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I found out how that stupid thing got into my organizer."

Zelda looked up at him, her eyes glossy. "I believe you didn't do it, my love, you don't have to try to convince me." She stood up and threw her arms around his neck. "I don't care who's looking. Kiss me, right here, Link. I love you so much... "

"And I love you," he said as he brought his lips to hers. Link increased the force that he used while kissing Zelda; his kisses were now faster and very deep, his toungue now exploring her mouth.

"I know they're not doing that here," Samus said, shaking her head. "Shame, shame, shame. That's really a way to kiss and make up. And it's odd how spontaneous that was... " Samus grabbed Falcon's hand and they walked away together.

"Link," Zelda moaned as she moved her hands to his hair. "Please, let's get out of here... let's go somewhere that we can share, together... forget the rest of school for today! Take me to Lake Hylia!"

"Yes, my princess, as you wish," Link grabbed Zelda's hand and they ran together out of the lunchroom.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"So you did tell him?" Roy asked. He appeared to be annoyed with Marth, but nonetheless, he knew that Marth would confess to Link out of guilt. "And you mentioned that I was part of it?"

"He was going to kill me, Roy. I had no choice." Marth sighed heavily and cleared his throat. "I've never seen Link that angry. Why he didn't swing that sword at me, I'll never know, but I thank God that he didn't. These aren't the battlefields; I could have died from just one blow from this sword." Marth held the Master Sword in his hands, examining it carefully. "This is one powerful blade."

"Yeah, it is," Roy said, looking at his reflection from the blade of the Master Sword. "You have such a conscience that is constantly bugging you. I knew that you would tell. Seeing Link in pain like that was hurting me too, but we were only trying to save him from a lifetime of pain by causing him temporary greif."

"But I guess this goes to show. I was right, there's no breaking them up, ever. We tried."

"But we only tried one thing, Marth!" Roy crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you mean you still want to go through with this?! To try something ELSE to ruin Link's life -- or have me KILLED?!" 

"No, not in the least. I wasn't going to try anything else, but how do you know that they are unseparable?" Roy began pacing back and forth. 

"I know they're inseparable because of the way the act toward one another! You said that once Link got back in the lunchroom, he and Zelda starting making out like nothing happened! For goodness sakes, Roy! They survived that! What if Link really had slept with someone else? That's really serious, you know, him giving his virginity to someone other than the Princess Zelda! It would crush her! It's been her and Link's dream to lose their virginity together! Link doesn't give up on dreams, as you and I both know!" 

"Yeah, I do know that. He's almost too tenacious when it comes to his dreams. He won't let go until he gets what he wants, even if he's chasing after nothing." Roy stopped walking and just stood in thought. "Sometimes I wish I had that kind of faith."

Marth frowned. Roy was beginning to feel lost again, just as he had that night when they had kissed in the courtyard of the school. "Look, it's alright, what are you so worried about?"

"Worried that I'm chasing after nothing, Marth." 

Marth's eyes grew soft. He knew exactly what Roy was referring to. But instead of immediately trying to comfort him, he asked just to make sure. "What do you mean by nothing?"

"Marth... you know what happened between me and you. It was different and special. I liked it." Roy sat down next to Marth. "Do you ever think about us, together?"

Marth swallowed hard. "Well... I think about what happened between us often."

"So do I." Roy closed his eyes and let himself lean foreward to touch his lips again'st Marth's. He was startled, but once again, Marth knew it was coming. He felt odd because they were sitting in the courtyard again, alone, just as they were that night.

"Um.... " Roy sat there for a moment. "Sorry."

"No apologizing, alright? I didn't push you away, did I?" Marth smiled.

"No," Roy replied, smiling also. "I'm so confused, Marth." Roy looked up at the sky. "My feelings are so jumbled up."

"Jumbled up? Mine are more than that, buddy!" Marth laughed, but noticed that Roy wasn't in such a good mood. "What's up, you can tell me."

"I like you, but I can't stop thinking of her... "

"Huh?!" Marth exclaimed. Her? This was different. Roy had just told him not too long ago that he had no real interest in girls. Now, Roy was stating something much different. "Who, Roy?" Marth's heart was beginning to race faster from the suspense.

"Please don't be angry with me... " Roy turned his glance from the sky to the grass. "I just can't get her off my mind... "

"Go on, tell me... " Marth blinked several times, waiting for Roy's announcement.

"Malon."  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Link layed Zelda softly in the grass on a far bank of Lake Hylia. He positioned himself on top of her, making sure not to be too rough.

"I want to finish what we started Saturday night, my love," Link whispered passionately in Zelda's ear. "Right here. right now. Let me give myself to you."

Zelda stared into his deep blue eyes. "Yes, Link... make love to me."

With those words, Link reached to unbutton her blouse while positioning his lips on her neck. Zelda slowly reached for the bottom of his shirt. He lifted his arms up, allowing her to pull it over his head.

The two continued to undress one another, forgetting that they were alone when they weren't supposed to be. Forgetting that they were supposed to be in school instead of lying on the bank of Lake Hylia, loving one another.

But as Link reached for Zelda's panties, her hand grabbed his. Link looked at his fianceé with confusion. 

"I can't do this, Link." Zelda reached for her shirt.

"But why, darling?" Link asked, putting an arm around her. 

"My morals. I'm not supposed to have sex before I'm married." Zelda leaned in to kiss Link quickly on his lips. "I know you understand that. My parents -- and Impa -- would be very disappointed." Zelda was silent for a moment. "I definetly want to make love to you... I want to so badly. But I want to save it for marriage, so it can be extra special."

Link looked at the ground in front of him. "I understand that, Zelda. I was beginning to feel it myself. It feels so right, being here with you. Yet it would be nice to save the thrill of being together for our wedding night. I'm sorry for not realizing that earlier."

"It's fine." Zelda took Link's hand into her own. "You look very handsome in nothing but boxers." She giggled as she placed her hand on his chest. 

Link stroked Zelda's hair. "I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't wait 'til the day I can finally tell you that in front of everyone." Link wrapped his arms around Zelda. The two layed down together, staring at the sky. 

"At least I can hold you, just for a while without anyone around," Zelda said, placing her head on Link's chest. She whispered "I love you" to him before falling asleep in his arms.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"Malon... " Marth barely whispered. "You like.... Malon?"

"Listen," Roy started. "I know that you like her, too. But we danced at Homecoming, and she talked to me at lunch... everything. I'm starting to wonder what's wrong with me."

"Well, one thing you don't have to wonder about is me getting angry with you. I'm not about to pull a Peach here, okay? I'm not upset at all. Besides, my feelings for Malon have died down. I kind of like Peach now, but Mario can have her. And I had this crush on Samus one time... "

"You're kidding?!" Roy fell off the stone wall he was sitting on from the force of his laughter. "You and Samus?! HA HA HA!" 

Marth blushed. "She's cool, alright? But not once have I liked Zelda. I don't know why. She's just a really good friend."

"You never liked Zelda becaue you knew that Link was mad about her! So who else do I need to know about?!" Roy laughed. "Let me guess... Daisy? NO! That other cheerleader girl... or was it that majorette from the band -- "

"NO! That's all. Daisy's just plain weird, I've never liked her." Marth was trying to hide a smile, but couldn't help it as he watched Roy roll on the ground. "You can calm down now."

"No, I can't. That's funny!" Roy found the strenght to pick himself up off the ground. "But anyways. You were practically obsessed with Malon! What happened?"

"Just a few things. For one, some things happened between you and me... and for another, I went with the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom for Homecoming! So I guess I realized that maybe Peach isn't all that stuck up after all. And I did notice that Malon began to talk to you more than she did me."

"So you want to go out with Peach, or something?"

"Well, not official boyfriend - girlfriend type thing, but I would like to take her out, yes." Marth sighed. He was beginning to think he was crazy. He looked over at Roy, who had a slight hurt in his eyes, but was still cheerful. 

"Alright, then. I can talk to her for you, or whatever... "

"No. I can do it. I have to be a man and do it myself." Marth smiled. "But thanks for the offer." The bell then rang for the end of the lunch wave. "Oh, and before I go -- we need to talk about Link a little later, alright. I hope you're not mad at me."

"If I was mad at you, would I have kissed you?" Roy asked. "No, of course I'm not mad! But let's talk later; I would rather not be late for class. I would also like to discuss some other things with you as well." 

The swordsmen smiled at one another and walked off in opposite directions for their classes.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"Link?" 

The science teacher was calling roll. "Link?" he asked again, this time more loudly.

"He's not here," Marth said. He then clasped his hand over his mouth. He didn't want Link any angrier at him, but that annoyance known as his conscience wasn't going to stop nagging him until he spoke.

"Not here? His name isn't on the absent list. And he was here this morning, I saw him." 

"I know where he is," Marth continued, wanting to slap himself. But instead, he went on. "He's at Lake Hylia... and with the Princess Zelda."

"WITH ZELDA?!" the teacher yelled. "Why on Earth is he at Lake Hylia with Princess Zelda?"

"Because. They wanted to have some time alone, and felt it couldn't wait," Marth answered. "They're getting married, you know." Marth was shocked at what he had just said. Yet another thing Link would be upset about. The marriage was supposed to be a secret until the couple themselves told.

The class then went completely silent. Marth then realized that no one knew of their plans yet, because the invitations Zelda had written were not passed out due to that morning's incident. The two had been secretive since Friday night when he had asked Zelda to be his wife.

"Married?!" Peach then asked from behind Marth. "Did you say married?!" Peach then reflected back to that morning when she had seen her name on a small envelope. 

"Yes, married," Marth answered Peach. 

Peach sat there in shock. The news had hit her very hard. Of course, it still hurt to see Link with Zelda. But she was nowhere near ready to hear that Link, her crush for almost two years, was getting married to someone else that he had only started seeing.

"Excuse me," Peach said, getting out of her seat quickly. She grabbed the doorknob and flung it open. She left hurriedly, in search of a bathroom.

Diasy stood up to follow her, but decided to sit back down at the teacher's orders. 

"I'll be back in a few minutes," the teacher told the class. "I'm going to inform the principal of the couple's actions. They will be punished. But first, I need to call Hyrule Castle and let them know that their princess isn't where she is supposed to be."

Marth watched him leave the room. He then began to shake in his chair. He had told on Link, and surely, the principal would let everyone know that Marth was the one who had ratted him out.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Peach sat with her knees to her chest, crying in the corner of the bathroom. As she heard the door swing open, she picked herself up off the ground and turned around, trying to make it seem as though nothing were wrong. 

"Don't hide from me, Peach," Daisy said, coming over to her friend. "I know why you're upset."

"How am I supposed to help how I feel? I thought I was over him. But now, hearing that he's going to be saying 'I do' to Zelda... it hurts so bad... "

Daisy hugged Peach. "Yes, I know, Peachie, but listen, you've even said yourself; they belong together!"

"But it doesn't feel right!" Peach cried. "It just doesn't!"

"Come on, you have a date with Mario! If he found out you were acting like this over Link, he would be so upset!" 

"I know that, Daisy!" Peach replied. "Why do I like all these boys?!"

"Because, sweetie, you're a teenage girl! It's normal! Totally normal!"

"But I like Marth, and Mario... and I thought I was over Link, but it appears that I still have a crush on him -- "

"Exaclty," Daisy inturrupted. "A crush. And nothing more. Link is just some little fling of yours! You've convinced yourself that you're in love with him, but that's not really how you feel! You're lusting after his good looks! You've said that he's sweet, but so is Mario! I know that he's not considered the most handsome thing in the world, but seriously! I like Luigi, and not because I think he's cute, but because he's so kind to me and respects me. Link respects Zelda! Do you think he'd really just turn around and come to you if he and Zelda ever did break up? No, because love is different than lust. Lust is easy to turn away from. Love isn't."

"Then if what I'm feeling is lust, then why am I finding it so hard to leave him behind?"

"Because you've spent so long telling yourself that you belong with him. Every day you would always imagine you and him being together until it was implanted into your brain that it was true and it was supposed to be that way. Peach, it's time you started looking for things other than looks. FEEL something for once. It's a good feeling to know that you really like someone and that they like you back, for who you are, not what you are or what you look like."

Peach smiled. "Thanks so much, Daisy. No wonder you're my best friend. You're always there for me."

Daisy smiled back. "Come on, let's get out of here and back to class. I snuck out when the teacher left to go tell the principal what Link and Zelda had done. We have to hurry!"

The two girls laughed and ran out of the bathroom and back to class.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"Zelda, honey, wake up," Link whispered, nudging Zelda softly. Zelda rolled over to see Link kneeling above her. "It's about time for us to start getting ready to head back. To wherever we're supposed to be going."

"I don't want to leave," Zelda said as she pulled Link near to her. 

"But Princess, I don't want you in any trouble. You're already not allowed to be with me alone, which you and I have already broken that rule."

"Yes, twice since it was issued," Zelda admitted. "I'd do anything for you, and you know that." 

Link smiled and leaned in to kiss Zelda. He placed his hands on her waist as they began to deepen their kiss. 

Zelda smiled as she felt a small tapping on her shoulder. "Yes, Link?" she asked playfully, but once she glanced back, she saw Impa standing above her.

-------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes -- This chapter went differently than I had expected it to go. All those rooting for a big Link/Marth fight... don't be quite disappointed yet! Link still has to get his sword back from Marth, lol! A fight is sure to happen a little later, if things go the way they are planned to go. =) This chapter was a tad longer than the last one, but again, not quite as long as I had first thought it to be.

Also, sorry if it was a little too.... sappy? I'm a real romantic, and I love things like that, ESPECIALLY between Link and Zelda!

And about the shounen-ai.... please don't flame, I typed a warning in the summary and at the beginning of each chapter containing it. It it offends, then please don't read. It's not really drastic shounen-ai, but nonetheless, it can be offending to those that oppose it.

I surely hope this one turned out alright! Sorry for any typos or anything like that! Oh, and sorry if this is starting to sound more soap opera-ish if that's what's happeneding. This story has gone SO much differently than first originally planned! I sometimes look back at the first few chapters of this story to see what it started out as, and now what it's become!

P.S -- to Jadon Michael Maxwell - Thanks so much for your email and all those wonderful reviews! Your comments have been extra nice! I always look foreward to seeing reviews from you when I check them! Thanks you!

And thanks to the other reviewers that review quite frequently -- Chibi Fairy, thanks! 

Please review and tell me what you think!


	14. Consequences

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Disclaimer -- I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. This is my first posted SSBM Fic.

Please read top of first chapter for more Authot's Notes and information.

Fiction By Hylian Swordsman's Pretty Princess [Sherrilynn] And Yoshikachu/Little Dude's Little Lady [Katie]  
[Hylian Swordsman is Link and Little Dude is Young Link. Yoshikachu is a combination of Yoshi and Pikachu] 

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Super Smash Bros. Melee : A High School Drama Fic

Chapter Fourteen -- Consequences

Zelda's heart skipped a beat once she had realized who the woman was standing above her. "Impa!" the princess exclaimed, turning a ghostly white. "Impa!" Zelda couldn't manage to say anything else. She was wondering why her luck had to turn out to be so awful. She was supposed to spend time alone with Link, just time that the two of them could share without any chaperons having to watch them constantly to make certain that the couple's actions stayed clean.

"Surprised to see me, Princess Zelda?" Impa asked. "Why are you not in school, where you are supposed to be? And don't bother asking how I know. I got a call from Principal Game and Watch. Apparently, one of your classmates informed your sixth period teacher, Link, of your absense. He knew where you had gone, and wasn't too reluctant to tell."

Zelda glanced back at Link to see if he was doing alright. He looked slightly nervous, afraid of what the Sage of Shadow might do to Zelda now that they were caught alone at the banks of Lake Hylia.

"And Zelda," Impa continued, not paying much attention to their actions. "Where, may I ask, is the rest of your outfit?"

Zelda gasped, now realizing that she was not completely dressed. She looked over at the vast blue lake to see her jeans and overshirt drifting in the water. 

"Over there," Zelda answered softly, pointing to the floating clothing. "In the lake."

"That's a nice place for them," Impa said, "especially since they should be on your body. And Link! Indecent in front of your Princess! How shameful!"

Link lowered his head. He too, was still only in his red pair of boxer shorts. "I'm sorry, Impa."

Impa wanted to laugh at the sight in front of her. She had kept so many things from Zelda's father, and she knew that this was going to be one of those incidents. Impa hadn't realized it, but she had giggled at the sight of Link trying to scramble for his shirt and jeans to put them on.

"What's so funny?" Zelda asked, watching Impa's composure break. 

"Nothing, Princess! Such a sight to see, this is, though! The future Prince of Hyrule -- one day to be King! -- in the fields of Hyrule, indecent with the Princess Zelda!" Impa erupted into sudden laughter, which startled the Princess of Hyrule.

"Do you mind explaining why you find this situation so humorous?" Zelda demanded, only to find herself starting to giggle. "Link and I wanted a moment alone. We wanted to make love, Impa, which we didn't get to do! But both of us stopped, wanting to save this feeling for our wedding night."

Impa smiled and placed her hands on Zelda's shoulders. "It's alright, honey. However, Principal Game and Watch will be giving you both detention for an hour after school every day this week." 

Zelda and Link groaned in unison. "But they can't do that!" Link exclaimed. 

"Oh, yes the can. The only reason you didn't get worse punishment is because you two have never done such a thing as this before. So they decided to be easy on you. But in all seriousness, never do this again. Please, Link, don't do anything such as this anymore. They might not be so easy next time. And the Princess of Hyrule has her reputation to uphold. As does the Prince!" Impa smiled, winking at Link. "So make yourselves decent, quickly! And Zelda, hurry back to the castle as soon as you can! King Harkinian is already upset enough that you have left school for a purpose as this."

"So my father knows?" Zelda asked fearfully.

"Of course. They notified him before they notified me," Impa replied to the princess. "He was upset, but he knows your feelings for Link. I think of it this way -- I would much rather you be indecent here than in any part of school!" The Sage laughed at herself, but Link and Zelda just looked at each other.

"Very true," Link finally spoke, breaking the silence that had suddenly occurred. "But as you wish, Zelda and I will hurry." Link then turned to Zelda. "I love you, sweetheart." Link positioned his hands on her waist and kissed her deeply. The two released their kiss and began dressing themelves. Impa waved at the couple and began walking back to the castle.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Marth sat in his chair, twirling the Master Sword in his hand. He smiled as he watched his reflection shine in the blade. "So what do you think I should do with this baby?"

Roy turned off the television. "Just give it back, please? Link's already mad enough, please don't do anything to make it worse."

"Come on, just relax, I was only joking. Besides, we were supposed to talk about Link -- and... us."

Roy looked down at his lap. "Can we do that later, and just go ahead and return Link's sword? I would rather just go ahead and get that over with right now." 

"To be honest, yeah, I would too." Marth got up from his position in the large sofa he was sitting in. "Let's go. Right now. That way, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can come back and talk about all of the things we were supposed to discuss."

Roy got up from his seat on the couch "Wait! Before we go," Roy headed back to the corner of the living room. "You better be prepared. I'm bringing the Sword of Seals. You better have Falchion ready."  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Link opened the door to his home to find Young Link sitting at a small table, already doing his homework. 

"Hiya!" Young Link answered cheerfully. "How's your day been?"

Link sighed. "Long story. I'll just tell you I have detention for the rest of this week and next Monday."

"WHY?!" Young Link yelled, interested.

"Because I skipped school -- something you better never do." Link dropped his backpack on the floor. "I'll get started on my homework in a moment. Right now, I just need to take a whole bottle of asprin and lie down."

"That bad, huh?" Young Link closed his science book. "Done! Oh, but anyways, maybe you'll feel better in a minute or two. Just please, don't take a whole bottle, that'll make it all worse on ya, you know?"

Link chuckled. "Sure, whatever you say, dude." Link groggily walked into the bathroom. Once there, he opened a medicine cabinet and found a bottle of asprin. He removed two, and swalled them down with a glass of water. Shutting the door back, he found himself looking at his own reflection. Link frowned as he saw his hair a tangled mess, from when he had been upset earlier that day. His eyes were bloodshot and his skin was paler than usual. 

Link groaned once he heard the sound of his doorbell. Turning away from the mirror, he walked back down the hall and opened the door slowly. His face fell even more to see Marth standing in front of him, Master Sword in hand.

"Here," Marth began slowly. "I just thought I'd give this back to you now. I hope you've settled down."

Link took the sword from Marth. "Thanks." Link, however, was still being cautious of the duo in front of him.

The three were silent for a moment, just looking at one another, waiting for someone else to speak. Link finally broke the silence.

"Marth, I... I want to apologize for what I've done. I'm sorry for going on you like that, without even thinking. I hope you'll accept my apology."

Marth felt as though a whole load had been lifted from his chest. He smiled, greatful. "No problem. I understand. Roy and I shouldn't have been as stupid as pulling some kind of cruel joke on you and Zelda."

"Tell me, why did you do it? You have to tell me!" Link stepped outside and closed the door behind him, leaving Young Link at the table.

"Because," Marth said. "My reasons first. Link, being a prince is a huge responsibility. You haven't grown up royalty like Zelda and I have. It's really hard. I just wanted to make sure you were ready. And also, you're only seventeen! I just -- I don't think you're ready, Link. But then I looked at all that you've been through. Your entire life has been spent serving the Royal Family and protecting Zelda. You're more than ready. I hope that we can just put all this behind us -- and be friends?"

Link offered his hand. "Sure." Link then looked at Roy with a smile. "Your reasons?"

"Just age," Roy said. "And the fact that you wouldn't get to do the same things that you have done all your life, like go out with friends and stuff like that. Are you really ready to give that up?"

"I've given up so much of my life. Why not 'give up' my life now for Zelda?" Link smiled. "I don't consider it as 'giving up' anything. I'll just be adding a wife to my life and a ring to my finger."

Marth smiled, as did Roy. "Just do me a favor," Marth said, patting Link on the back. "Make sure you're ready. One hundred percent. Don't just jump into this, make sure this is really want you want for the rest of your life." 

Marth and Roy waved goodbye to Link, and left, relieved that they didn't need their trusty swords after all.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"Peachie, you do that again, and I'll sue!" Daisy yelled as she threw popcorn at her best friend.

"Sue me for what? Damaging your image?" Peach asked, wiping away a tear that had formed from so much laughing. "Just leave me alone, alright?"

"Nope! I'm having fun torturing you! Now come on, tell me, what are you and Mario gonna do?!" Daisy was practically squealing.

"None of your business. I've already told you that I didn't want a double date for this first one, because you never know what's gonna happen."

"Yeah, and I want to be there for every second of it, Peach!" Daisy whined. "Please?!?" 

"How do I know what's gonna happen, or what Mario and I are going to do? It's up to him, he's the guy! Remember?!" Peach ate some of the popcorn from the bowl in front of her.

"So how many more secrets haven't you told me, dear Peachie?" Daisy teased. "You tell me everything! And what about your feelings for Marth?"

"I thought you didn't care about what I was going through with Mario and Marth. Especially Marth!"

"I changed my mind, I was just having a really bad day when you tried talking to me. But it's really cool that you and Zelda talked at lunch today. Sorry, off topic. Marth is really cute, but I've already told you to feel. So what do you feel?"

Peach sat there, staring at the bowl in her lap. "I don't know how I feel. Mario -- Marth -- I don't know! I like them both! A lot! But Marth was extra sepcial... "

"And how? Because he was your... ahem... 'chosen' date for Homecoming?" 

"No, Daisy, you don't understand... something... happened between me and Marth."

"Like when, dummy? And what?" Daisy asked. "After Homecoming? But I thought you were with Mario? You normally tell me everything! Don't hold out on me now!"

"No, I spent most of the evening with Mario. Directly after Homecoming, I found Marth, and we started to talk. And we spent a little more time together. Uh -- talking."

"Really?" Daisy asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'll get it out of you somehow."

Peach's heart rate increased. All she could do was retrace her memory back to after the dance that she had shared with Marth.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Roy flopped down on the front lawn of Marth's home. "I'm not budging, sorry." 

Marth sat down in the grass next to him and began to pull some of the grass in front of him. "Doesn't bother me any."

"Well, at least we don't really have to discuss Link anymore, do we?" Roy asked, sitting up. "We discussed Link -- with him!"

"Yeah, we did," Marth replied with a laugh. "But there's still us that we have to discuss."

Roy's eyes moved to the side, away from Marth. "Yeah. Us."

Marth took a deep breath. "Roy, I don't know what to do. I still like girls, and you've started to like Malon. I don't think this is going to work."

Roy swallowed hard. He knew that Marth didn't feel the same way. Roy was beginning to think maybe he didn't feel that way about Marth, either, since now his heart was starting to beat for Malon. "Yeah," was all Roy could say.

"Listen, I know that you're upset, and I'm sorry, but -- I just don't know. We'll have to wait and see. But for right now, we have to push this out of the way, and just be friends, or whatever you call it." 

"You know what? I agree. I think it is for the best. Just for now. Maybe later, you think?" Roy felt stupid and desperate for asking that question. 

"You never know, Roy. Things can happen in a heartbeat. Just like they happened between me and you. So you see, life's unpredictable." Marth thought that was a pretty reasonable answer, although he was starting to feel uncomfortable about the whole matter.

"Extremely unpredictable." Roy sighed. The two just sat there, playing with grass or talking about random things. Until Roy suddenly shot back up, startled.

"Marth, you never answered me."

"Answered what?" Marth threw one of the blades of grass, but it didn't land very far away. He was confused, not having a single clue as of what Roy was referring to.

"Where you got the condom wrapper from. I asked you at one point, did I not?"

Marth laughed nervously. "Um... I don't remember. But it was no -- no big deal."

"Are you so sure? Don't tell me... you didn't just tear one out of the package and use the wrapper, did you? Don't tell me... you USED the condom?"

Marth felt himself get queasy. His stare remained on Roy. "That, my friend, is something I swore never to tell."

-------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes -- Earlier in the chapter, I meantioned "Principal Game and Watch". I had a review that asked where he was, so I decided to give him the role as principal, since Mr. Game and Watch is the oldest character. =) I also want to try to include other characters, and maybe make some new storylines. I don't want these to end, but they might hit a "dry spell", so I want to feature other characters somewhere along the fic as well. Like maybe Kirby, and mention a little more Ganondorf. I haven't said much about Samus and Falcon, either, and I also really like Fox McCloud. And that storyline could have something to do with Krystal. =) So those should be a few lines coming up, maybe after the next few chapters.

It took me longer than I wanted to to write this chapter. I had several ideas thrown around, and one night I was on the phone with Deago, one of my friends, and inspiration just kind of hit me for this chapter. I was scared that it was going to be a short chapter, but I somehow managed to make it longer. ^_^ I hope you liked it!

And the fight between the three -- that's gonna happen later. =)

I have a ballgame tomorrow night to march at! YAY! We won our first football game of the season last week, so maybe tomorrow night we be great too!

Please review and tell me what you think! ^_^


	15. New Companionships

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Disclaimer -- I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. This is my first posted SSBM Fic.

Please read top of first chapter for more Authot's Notes and information.

Fiction By Hylian Swordsman's Pretty Princess [Sherrilynn] And Yoshikachu/Little Dude's Little Lady [Katie]  
[Hylian Swordsman is Link and Little Dude is Young Link. Yoshikachu is a combination of Yoshi and Pikachu] 

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Super Smash Bros. Melee : A High School Drama Fic

Chapter Fifteen -- New Companionships

Marth picked up his phone off its base once Roy had left his home. So many thoughts were swimming through the prince's head; thoughts about finally telling Roy that he honestly didn't want to pursue a "romantic" relationship with him. That's what Marth had decided; to keep Roy as a friend, and nothing more.

He knew that he had upset Roy, but Roy was strong. Roy too knew that nothing would ever come out of the events that had happened between them. Marth had finally found it in himself to tell Roy his true feelings, which were still scrambled up inside of him. But one thing was for sure; he liked Peach. But he, just like Roy, knew that nothing would ever happen between them. At least, nothing else that already had.

His fingers began to dial the number, but his fear or what could have happen took over. Marth dropped the reviever back on its base and sat there, pondering what he should do about the current situation he was facing. 

Peach had Mario. He had overheard of their date. Marth was happy for Mario, but sad for himself because he knew that feelings for Peach were beginning to grow inside of him, and was too scared to speak of them sooner. Sooner. If he had spoken sooner, maybe it would have been him instead of Mario this Friday night.

Were these real feelings or just feelings that he had because he had taken her to the Homecoming Dance? He didn't know. It seemed that Marth wasn't sure of anything he was facing. The prince desperately wanted to find out. He knew that sitting there in his chair wasn't going to help his predicament any, so instead of calling, he decided to see the Princess Peach in person.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*   


"Roy, it's nice to see you!" Malon exclaimed upon opening her door to find the red-headed swordsman standing in front of her. "What a suprise!"

Roy smiled what he conisdered to be his best smile. "I just thought I'd drop by, Malon."

Though Roy was trying his absolute hardest to appear happy on the outside, on the inside, he was feeling just as confused as his friend, the prince, was. Chasing after nothing, Roy thought. That's exactly what I was doing. I let Marth lie to me, and tell me that I wasn't; he lied...

"You look saddened. Anything I can do?" Malon motioned for Roy to come in to the stables.

"I just need someone to talk to, that's all. Everything's been messing up. I'm not even sure what's going to happen next. Everything has been so darn unpredictable that it's starting to drive me to the point of insanity!"

Malon walked over to a stool and sat down. Roy took a seat on the dirt floor, not caring that his outfit was getting soiled.

"So tell me about it," Malon said. "And actually, we should find somewhere other than these stables. Let's go out to Hyrule field for a few minutes to talk. I'm sure the fresher air would be better and much more relaxing for you."

Roy agreed and followed Malon out to Hyrule field. As soon as he saw that they were outside the gates of Lon Lon Ranch, Roy sat down, followed by Malon.

"Well, I guess I'll tell you that I'm having so many problems with my feelings. I don't know what to make of them or what to think when someone tells me that I shouldn't feel the way I do or when someone tells me that I shouldn't do the things that I do."

Malon looked at him with her piercing eyes. Roy felt as though she were staring a hole right through him. But he didn't care. Not one bit did he mind that Malon was staring at him now, as the sun was beginning to set over the horizon. 

Roy moved slowly closer to Malon. He took her hand in his and intertwined his fingers with hers. Roy was suprised by his very own actions. But he liked what he felt, holding Malon's hand. She leaned in to Roy, placing her head on his shoulder. Roy let go of Malon's hand and put his arm around her, not saying a word.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*   


"Peach, please open the door! It's Marth!" 

The door then finally open. Marth saw no one at the door until he looked down, seeing Peach's servant, Toad, standing there to greet him.

"Nice to see you, Prince Marth. Come on in!" Marth smiled and followed him to Peach's bedroom door. "She already has a visitor, but I'm sure the Princess will be delighted to see you!"

Marth couldn't help but laugh at Toad's enthusiasm. Marth thanked Toad as Toad opened the door for him. 

Peach turned from her conversation with Daisy at the sight of the Prince of Altea walking through the doorway.

"Prince Marth!" Daisy exclaimed sarcastically. "How nice of you to come!" Daisy glared at Marth. Then back in her normal voice, "Just as I was about to get a secret out of Peachie, too!"

Peach chuckled nervously and stood up, motioning for Marth to sit down. He did so, and Daisy let herself out after saying, "See you at school tomorrow, Peach! This conversation isn't anywhere near finished!" 

Peach let out the breath she had been holding once Daisy left her bedroom. She then smiled at Marth excitedly. "So what brings you here, especially at this time of night?"

"I had to talk to you, Peach. Something has been troubling me, and I have a feeling it has been you, too. So I think we should finally talk about this."

Peach shook her head firmly in agreement, happy that one of them finally decided to speak.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*   


Fox slammed his books down forcefully inside of his locker. He had had an awful morning. Already his day was turning out to be one of the worst he had remembered having in recent history.

"Calm down, Fox, I'm sure it's not that bad," Falco said, sensing his teammate's dispair. "Just relax, everything will be fine."

"Fine? FINE?! How can it be 'FINE' when I have a splitting headache, my car wouldn't start, I had no breakfast, and I didn't get up until ten minutes ago?"

"You realize you recited those events completely backwards, don't you?"

"Don't screw with me, Lombardi, today is not my day!"

Falco laughed as Fox when down the hallway, mumbling miscellaneous things under his breath.

Once inside his homeroom class, he noticed Zelda passing out envelopes. He smiled as she handed him one, his name written neatly on the front. He opened it right away, and smiled as he read it's contents.

"Wow," he said softly. "Congratulations, Zelda! This was totally unexpected! I sure didn't know!"

"It happened only Friday," Zelda proudly stated. "He asked me to marry him in such a romantic way."

"That's very nice, Zelda, congratulations once again!" 

"Thank you," Zelda replied as she went around the room, passing out more announcements.

Everyone was then quieted by a substitue teacher. "Quiet down, everyone, and listen! We have a new student here! Her name is Krystal, and she has just transfered. Please try to make her feel at home, she seems very shy." Krystal blushed and made her way toward a seat next to Fox. 

Fox began to get nervous as she sat down. He looked at her closely, noticing that she was by far the most beautiful lady he had ever seen. He smiled and turned away, trying to focus his attention on the work the teacher was telling them to do since their regular teacher wasn't in. Concentration was sure going to be hard when he had several different thoughts and possibilities leaping into his mind.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Malon and Roy found one another at lunch and decided to sit together since Malon's class had the same speaker that was teaching yesterday. Roy was glad that Malon temporarily had lunch with him; he felt alone since Marth now sat with Peach. Zelda and Peach seemed to be talking again, so Link was right over at the same table to be with Zelda.

Roy found it rather strange that Malon wasn't sitting with Zelda, who was her best friend. But it pleased him that Malon apparently liked him and wanted to spend time with him.

Neither one of them were eating. They just sat there and talked, like some of the other kids that didn't eat lunch. Roy found himself holding Malon's hand just as he had done the night before. Roy would look over at Marth who would be staring with a certain hurt and disappointment in his eyes, yet he still smiled, happy that his friend had found a female companion for once.

Marth turned away after looking at the two, sitting together, remembering when he had the obsession with Malon. How he had let that "obsession" go so quickly, he would never find out. But Marth found most of the things back to the ways they used to be: Peach and Zelda were talking again. Of course, they weren't near as close, but just like every friendship that had been temporarily ended, it would take a while to gain back the trust and respect of one another, but it would surely happen over time. He and Link were actually sitting at the same table for once, not himself with Roy and Link with Zelda. Samus was also there, but this time, Captain Falcon was with her, as he always seemed to be since they had started going steady. The only real differences Marth felt were that Mario was also at the table with them, and that instead of Link just having an infatuation with Zelda, he was in love with and had placed a ring on her finger.

Marth sat and listened to the other Smasher's conversations. He kept his eyes on Mario and Peach, discussing their plans for Friday night. It was almost as if he and Peach hadn't even spoken to one another the night before. He was disappointed. Peach and Marth decided to explore their feelings for one another, but Peach told Marth to wait until after her date with Mario on Friday, so that way they would be able to discuss in greater detail what they were supposed to do with their feelings -- act on them, or throw them away, just as Marth seemed to have a knack for doing.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Fox was well pleased that Krystal had lunch with him. He had immediatley invited her to sit with him at the table he normally shared with Falco, but Falco was nowhere in sight at the moment. Maybe his day was turning out to be all right, after all. The two had talked of her old school, her interests, and of course, Fox got a few words about himself in as well. Krystal seemed to be a great girl; Fox had never thought anyone would come that was right for him. Immediatley, he began to think of a possibility of a more-than-friends relationship between them, but he knew that it was much too soon to speak of things such as that. She was new to the school, and Fox didn't want to scare her away too soon.

Roy and Malon were sitting at a table near Fox and Krystal's. Roy and Malon had begun to talk about how nice the night before had been for the both of them, and how everything seemed to be changing rapidly. Some things were changing back to the way they used to be, others were taking much more drastic turns in brand new directions -- such as himself and Malon.

Roy and Malon then got up from their table and headed outside, back to that same courtyard that everything else seemed to happen in. 

Roy lead Malon by the hand over to a small bench on the outter borders of the courtyard. Without saying a word, Roy leaned in and kissed her. His first kiss from a girl. Roy found himself placing his arms around her waist and pulling the girl closer to him. He wanted to savor the moment.

Marth, alone, walked out into the courtyard just in enough time to see the entire kiss.

------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes -- End of Chapter 15! This took me WWAAYY too long to do! Sorry about not updating sooner! Marching Season is now WELL underway, and I have some piccolo practice and all that good stuff before our first competition, which is two weeks away! AH! *smiles nervously*

Before I go on with other notes, I just thought I would add that I don't know very much about Krystal, but I saw it as a great opportunity to add to my storyline. I have seen her, and I've heard some about her from my brother, and I will try my best to use what I know to write this fic. (*I seriously hope Fox and Krystal don't end up being related or something, you know? *laughs nervously* But we'll have to wait and see.*) There will be a plot developing on that soon.

Also: I realized just about one chapter ago that it has taken me 8 chapters to do just three days. I don't know if that's bad, or what, but I think I might progress the time a little bit. Not much, just some. =)

I want to apologize for any typos, too. I wanted to get this up quickly since my normal update shcedule was thrown off.

Please review and tell me what you think!! =)


	16. Startling Realizations

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Disclaimer -- I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. This is my first posted SSBM Fic.

Please read top of first chapter for more Authot's Notes and information.

Fiction By Hylian Swordsman's Pretty Princess [Sherrilynn] And Yoshikachu/Little Dude's Little Lady [Katie]  
[Hylian Swordsman is Link and Little Dude is Young Link. Yoshikachu is a combination of Yoshi and Pikachu] 

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Super Smash Bros. Melee : A High School Drama Fic

Chapter Sixteen -- Startling Realizations

Marth swallowed the lump in his dry throat. He had to make the pain go away. For Roy's sake. But watching Roy do what he had always dreamed of himself doing was almost more than he could possibly take. 

Of all the times he had imagined himself kissing Malon, being the one she was with all the time...

No, that's selfish, Marth thought. Roy needs someone more than you do. He's never really had a girlfriend. Maybe this is his chance. Be the friend that Roy knows you are and let Malon go...

Marth turned away and walked back inside the lunchroom. He sat down in his previous spot at the table of his friends. His mood, however, would not go unnoticed by the people that knew him so well.

"Marth, what is it?" Link asked, a certain caring and concern in his voice. His tone was almost that of a father to a son.

"Nothing, and I won't tell, so don't bother asking."

Link jumped at Marth's reaction to his simple question of caring. "It was only a question Marth, I just wanted to find out what was wrong with you, but I guess I won't, huh? Sorry if I'm only returning your attitude. But obviously, something's wrong. You're normally a very pleasant person to be around, and when you came back from the courtyard or wherever you went, you appeared as though it were the end of the world."

"Well, so sorry for hurting your feelings, Linky." Marth's eyes were icy. "But what does it matter? It's not important, you always get what you want! ALWAYS! How the hell do you do it?!" 

Marth had never let this particular emotion show until now.

His jealousy of Link.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Malon and Roy broke off their kiss. The two only smiled at each other, wanting the other to speak first. 

Roy wasn't sure what to say. This was different for him. Surely Malon had been kissed before, but for Roy -- this was his first real kiss, not just something he done as if in a drunken stupor. He still felt the tingling on his lips, even after Malon and himself had broken off the kiss. He smiled at the red-headed ranch girl beside him. Roy knew that things were going to be different from now on, not just with him and Malon... but with Marth also.

Roy knew that Marth liked Peach, and he decided that he wanted to be happy, too. If Marth had really liked Malon, he would have begun to talk to her like he always used to, just like before the dance. But instead, he persisted after Peach, even though that particular princess had her special hero by her side now as well.

"So," Roy began, breaking the silence that had started to become slightly odd. He had begun to think that maybe he wasn't a good kisser, or maybe Malon really didn't like him...

"Um... " Malon giggled slightly as she hugged Roy. "That was sweet. My first kiss."

"Wow, really?" Roy asked, almost astonished. He deperately wanted to say, "Me too," but couldn't, for he knew he would be lying to her. But in a sense, he wouldn't be.

"Mine too," he said aloud. It wasn't a total lie. His first kiss from a girl. That counted, didn't it?

Malon's grip on Roy tightened. "I'm glad we started talking, Roy."

"So am I," Roy said as he stroked her hair. "I'm really glad." 

Malon then let go of Roy, and grabbed his hand. Malon lead Roy off of the bench and back into the cafeteria.

As Roy pushed the door open, he saw several people begin to stop eating and look in the same direction. Roy followed the eyes of the other students to Marth, who was now standing, yelling.

"You always get everything! You're so lucky! I'm a prince, you're a peasant, yet you're richer than I am!" Marth's face was turning red, and Roy thought he could see the fellow swordsman fighting tears. "You've never had to question where you belong or who you belong with!"

"Marth, my life isn't that luxurious! I missed out on seven years of my life! And most of my life has been spent in depression! Not having any parents! Not having a fairy like I thought I was supposed to have, then finding out that I was a Hylian after spending ten years convinced I was a Kokiri! Then, later, having the fate of my home resting on MY shoulders!" Link was now standing as well, trying to compete with Marth's yelling. It was fairly easy; the students had all stopped talking and were focusing on the two Smashers' argument.

"Well, you sure enough don't seem to mind! My point here, Link, is that you always seem to come out on top, no matter what! For goodness sake, I tried to break you and Zelda up by making her think you slept with someone else! But did that work! NO! You're still together, and happy as ever, ready to marry!!"

Krystal's eyes were wide. "Does this happen every day?" she asked softly to Fox.

"No. Marth and Link are the best of friends. They spend a lot of time together. And with Roy, too. The red-head over there. Yeah, him with the red-headed girl, Malon. The three are awesome swordsmen. They spend a lot of time training together. And with Young Link, the younger version of the guy in the tunic."

"Younger version?" Krystal asked with confusion.

"Long story, but I'll be glad to explain it to you later," Fox said with a smile. The two then turned their heads back to Marth and Link.

"Marth, I'm sorry, but I don't know how to respond to what you're trying to tell me! I can't see things from your point of view!" Link then yelled, disturbing Krystal and Fox.

"You're so damn perfect that it's not funny!" Marth roared. "I'm supposedly one of the popular guys of this school, yet all the girls dig YOU. They want YOU."

"Well, it's not like I make it that way, Marth! You know, maybe if you're attitude... "

"Don't GO THERE!" Marth was going to explode if something didn't happen. 

"GUYS!" Roy yelled, seeming to know exaclty what he had to do. He always seemed to be the one that stopped the arguments, rather than being in them. "Can we please stop this? There's no sense in it! Just stop it, now! Talk to one another rationally! The entire frickin' lunchroom is staring at you!"

Marth liked attention, but not the negative kind. "Sorry everyone," he said aloud and left the lunchroom, banging the door loudly behind him.

Link still stood, biting his lip. "Do I really, Zelda?"

"Do you what, honey?" Zelda placed her arm around Link's waist from where she was sitting. 

"Get everything I want?" 

Zelda tried to hold in her laughter. She stood to give him a hug. "You only get what you deserve, love. And apparently, you deserve so much. Think about it that way. You deserve happiness since most of your life has been filled with despair."

Link hugged her tightly against him. "Goddesses, Zelda, if I had lost you... "

"Shh," Zelda whispered, placing a finger in his lips. "Not another word. You won't ever lose me. Ever."

"That's good to know," Link replied, softly kissing her.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Link sank lower in his warm, relaxing bath. He was trying to get his mind off of everything except relaxation. Of course, Young Link and the Ice Climbers screaming from somewhere in the other parts of the house wasn't helping. 

He closed his eyes, remembering his slight "argument" with Marth. Why Marth had said the things he did sure was confusing to him. Do I really get everything? He wondered to himself silently. He had heard several people that had been talking, saying, "Boy, I'm sure glad I'm not in that Hylian kid's shoes! Man, to have done the things he's done! I'm glad it wasn't me!" So what was Marth so jealous about?

It surely wasn't his lifestyle, that much Link had figured out. His lifestyle, in Link's opinion, was one of the worst to have. To have no parents. To have to take care of someone that would grow up to be YOU. To be as young as he was, and have lived through things most people can never even dream of....

Link let himself sink underwater, then came up quickly once he realized where he was. Taking a bath. Apparently, his surrounding had slipped his mind because he was concentrating so hard on trying to forget his troubles -- even if it was just for a few moments. Yet he didn't seem to be forgetting all the things that had been weighing heavily on his mind. He still was concentrating on Marth.

He grabbed a towel and dried off his face. He then got out of the bath, got dressed in a white shirt and blue boxers and walked towards the kitchen.

"Link! How dare you dress like that when we have company!" Young Link shouted. "That's simply indecent, man!"

Link erupted into laughter. He knew that Young Link wanted to be just like him -- well, he would regardless of whether he wanted to or not -- but sometimes, Link thought his younger self tried too hard. 

"Calm down, they're boxers! You see them everyday, on TV!"

"So! Nana's here! And I hate to break it to you, but you're not exaclty those models on TV, ya know!"

"And I'm proud of it!" Link said, smiling. "Zel loves me just the way I am." 

Link opened the refridgerator and then shut it almost as soon as he had opened it. The smile faded from his face.

It couldn't be. Marth couldn't possibly...

Be in love with Zelda?  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"Admit it-a Peach. You like-a Marth." 

To Peach, Mario was beginning to sound just like Daisy.

"Mario, listen. I went to the dance with him. We talked afterwards. I just keep thinking about it, okay?"

"Something is-a there. Something. And I don't know what it is-a." Mario crossed his arms. "Please, tell me-a, Peachie."

"Fine. You want to know?" Peach didn't want to get rude with Mario, but if it was the truth he wanted... "Yes, I like Marth. We talked. I even believe we may have kissed once. Big deal?"

"Yes, it is-a a big deal. Since you-a want to go out with-a me Friday night, I need to-a know if you're really gonna be me you're thinking of, or if it's-a Marth that is really gonna be on your mind."

"Mario, listen, I want this date!" Peach admitted. Truly, she did. She wanted to repay Mario, to get to know him. But in the same case, she didn't want to get stuck with someone she didn't have any feelings for. She wanted to be loved, truly, and to be able to love that particular person back.

"Peachie, if that's-a the way it's-a gonna be... I think I need to cancel our date. Until you can finally tell-a me that you want to date me, not just to go because of a guilty conscience."

Peach's jaw dropped. Mario turned from Peach and walked away, leaving the princess standing there, not sure if she should be heartbroken or rejoice.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Link quickly got rid of that possibility, yet it did seem to him... possible. Marth claimed to have tried breaking up his engagement because he didn't want Link to have the responsibilities of a prince on his shoulders.

But could there be something else, something Marth wasn't saying? Surely Marth woudn't do that to me, Link thought. No way, he knows I love her too much...

"What, Link? What is it, I'm hungry! Fix me something!" Young Link was now sitting at the table, demanding supper, since Nana and Popo had left.

"Oh.. yeah, sorry." 

"What were you thinking about?" Young Link asked. "And don't say, 'Nothing, little dude, it was nothing.' Because you'd be lying if you said that. You can trust me, come on!"

"Trust you?" Link smiled. "When you were the one that blabbed to the whole school Zelda and I were kissing in the living room instead of playing flute?"

Young Link giggled. "You can trust me, come on!"

Link sighed and sat down at the table with Young Link. "I think Marth's got secret feelings for Zelda."

Young Link nearly choked. "WHAT?!" He then began to laugh. "You're kidding. Now tell me, what was wrong?"

"That's it. He claimed that he wanted to break up my engagement because he didn't want me to be a prince." 

"He's just jealous." Young Link got up and went to the freezer. "If you're not going to fix me something, by golly, I'll do it!"

"Great, you're growing up already! But... you said jealous. Of what, is my question. Jealous that I'll be a prince like him, or jealous because of WHY I'm going to be a prince?"

"Oooh... jealous because you're gonna marry Zelda? That could go two ways, too. Jealous because of who you're marrying, or jealous because he wants to be married?"

"This is getting severely complicated."

"Indeed it is." Young Link tried to hold in a laugh.

"You're starting to sound like Roy!" Link got up and walked toward Young Link. "Come on, just get that box of pizza, that'll be fine for supper, won't it?"

"Duh, pizza's always good! Oh, but you gotta tell me. Did Marth try breaking up your engagement the way I think he did?"

"What do you mean, exaclty?" 

"That wrapper I found in your organizer." 

Link gasped. "Little dude! You were going through my stuff?! AGAIN?!"

"No, listen, I needed to find out a little date, and I figured you would have it written down. I'm sorry." Young Link saw the look on Link's face -- unsatisfied. "Actually, the whole truth is... I was looking for proof of... something, I'm not sure what."

Link smiled. "Alright, but no more digging through my stuff, you might just find out something you don't want to find out."

"That's a deal, I can assure you that one!" Link's younger self exclaimed. "I've learned more than enough times to knock before coming into a room, ask before opening someone's organizer, keep my mouth shut when I see my older self being bad... "

"Me?! Bad?! HA! But do you really think... "

"Marth in love with Zellie?" Young Link leaned up against the counter and placed his hand under his chin. "I highly doubt it, although it might be a reasonable explanation. "He has been acting really strange around the two of you, and he was the one that took this news worse than I did; but I'm fine with it now."

"Marth did seem a little more upset than Roy, but Roy was the one that was more determined to do something about the situation. All I know is that something is definetley up. And I'm going to find out what it is."  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


"So that's... all?" Krystal asked. "That's so confusing! Traveling through time! So there's TWO of him?!" 

"Not really two," Fox explained. "Someone, something got crossed, and the two met each other. They saw one another for the first time for Melee signups, and Link's treated the younger one much like a brother. Of course, they are technically the exact same person."

"I would hate to have my young self floating around with me," Krystal said with a laugh. "To be staring the person you were when you were little right in the eyes, and of course, for Young Link, knowing what he's going to look like in the future... "

"I bet that is really scary," Fox said. "For both of them. Link's never had any parents. So having a child around probably comforts him."

"You were right, that was a long explanation." Krystal and Fox were silent for a moment. "I need to be shown around this town a little more, Fox. I haven't been here but just a few days, and I'm so lost! Can you... help me out?"

Fox smiled wide. "Of course, Krystal. I'd be glad too. Whenever you'd like to start."

"How about now? I have nothing to do, today's been a really long day for me, and I just need to relax! Taking a nice walk around this territory would be kind of -- refreshing."

"Sure thing," Fox replied. "I first off want to show you the Smash Building, where my friends and I gather every Friday and Saturday night for television and on Wednesdays for practice. It's awesome."

"What do you do there?" Krystal asked. "You said television?"

"Yeah, we have all sorts of battles. The three swordsmen that you saw at lunch are involved, as well as Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule, Peach, who of course is the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and the Mario Brothers. There are many, many more, too, like... Falco."

"Falco's not that bad, is he?"

"Let's just say he's not too fond of me. Come on, I'll show you around." Fox offered his arm, and Krystal took it. They began to walk slowly toward the Smash Building.  


*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Peach sat down in the open field in front of her castle. She wanted to be alone. Peach had taken the heartbroken route; she felt terrible. At least Mario was the one that had broken off their date, but he was probably in just as bad of shape as she was right now. How bad Mario must have been feeling at that moment...

Peach wiped the tears from her eyes and headed back inside the castle. She was glad Daisy had decided to leave her alone for the afternoon. All she needed was to be alone to think things through. 

Walking down the hallway, she passed a calendar haging on the wall. She looked at that Friday, and put a red 'X' over the day she was supposed to have gone out with Mario. She replaced the pen back to the slot beside the calendar. 

She took a few extra steps foreward, then glanced back at the calendar again. Her face drained of all color.

"I have to make sure," she said, running to her room. 

Once inside her room, she ran as fast as she could to the wall calendar hanging next to her nightstand. She flipped the page back one month, then back foreward again.

"Oh no," she whispered loudly. "No... " 

Peach felt the tears running down her face. Those tears came so quickly; she didn't even have to try to cry. 

"If my calculations are correct," Peach said softly to herself. "Then, my dear Prince, you're a father."

------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes -- End of Chapter 16! 

I first off want to apologize for how short Chapter 15 was. I got a few reviews that said it was a little too short, even though it took me FOREVER to get it up! I'm sorry about that. I hope that this one was longer. Sorry for any typos or sentences that didn't make any sense!! =)

I have also come to realize that I have not had a fight scene in such a long time! It's been before the Homecoming Dance took place, I think, that an actual battle has been described. And there has to be one between Link, Marth, and Roy somehow... ^_^

Thanks to the readers that have sent me wonderful emails and great reviews! Never did I think that this story would be so well recieved! When I first started it, I was thinking that I would be lucky if it got 10 reviews! But I'm so glad to see that the number is well over 100! THANK YOU!!


	17. Positively Sure That I'm Not Sure

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Disclaimer -- I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. This is my first posted SSBM Fic.

Please read top of first chapter for more Authot's Notes and information.

Fiction By Hylian Swordsman's Pretty Princess [Sherrilynn] And Yoshikachu/Little Dude's Little Lady [Katie]  
[Hylian Swordsman is Link and Little Dude is Young Link. Yoshikachu is a combination of Yoshi and Pikachu] 

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Super Smash Bros. Melee : A High School Drama Fic

Chapter Seventeen -- Positively Sure That I'm Not Sure

"Peach, calm down, you don't even know if this is for certain yet," Peach said to herself, trying to be optimistic. "It might not be what you think, you might just be a few days late, that's all... no biggie. Just go get one of those drugstore thingies and find out... "

Although Peach was trying her best to calm her racing heart, it was no use. If what she suspected was true -- was she ready to be a mother? 

"Of course I'm not!" Peach exclaimed the answer to her rhetorical question. "No!" 

She sat down on her bed and placed her head on her knees. This wasn't happening. It couldn't, not to her! She was a princess, and unmarried! She felt dirty, for the first time since... that night.

Peach let herself reflect. She remembered the look on Marth's face.

He had asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" she had replied with no regrets. "But only if you're sure."

"I am," Marth had said to her, softly. 

But somehow, after the dance, Marth and she never seemed to speak again. Maybe it was because they were slightly afraid of one another. No, maybe he was ashamed that he had done such a thing. Regardless, there was nothing that could be done about it now. It was over and done; too bad Marth wasn't like Link and could go back in time to erase his mistakes or make up for lost time.

Now, she sat here, for the first time, feeling bad about that had happened between herself and Marth. She hated the feeling.

But what now? She didn't want to tell Marth until she was absolutely sure. She considered hiding it from him altogether, but she knew that she couldn't hide it for very long if indeed she actually was carrying a baby inside her. Telling Daisy might help her feel better, but Daisy didn't know of what had happened. Telling Daisy of her thoughts would mean telling her best friend everything. And she wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. 

But Marth had to know... that she thought she was pregnant.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Marth rested back on the front lawn of his home. He was lying down on his back, looking up at a tree that towered above him. He could see the sun shining through the branches. It comforted him to be outside with nature, instead of being holed up inside of his room, doing nothing but talking on the phone with Roy. 

Speaking of Roy. Marth had talked to his friend only moments ago, and all Roy could manage to do was talk about Malon. How it hurt Marth to hear Roy, his friend that had never really been interested in dating or anything of the sort, talk aimlessly about a girl that he had only just begun to associate with. 

Marth closed his eyes to try to block out the images of his best friend and his former -- or maybe, she wasn't so former -- crush. Marth had indeed thought that he had let go of Malon. But now, since it appeared to be that the red-headed ranch girl was falling for his closest friend, maybe he wasn't so sure he had actually let go.

"I hate feeling like this." Marth spoke aloud. He recalled the conversation with Roy, listening to him speak of the special feeling that he got when he was around Malon. Marth didn't remember ever having a special feeling around anyone like that, even Malon. So maybe Malon was better for Roy than she was for himself. He wanted Roy to be happy. Roy was hardly ever truly happy. He seemed to always try to cover up his real emotions with a happy-go-lucky attitude. He just needed to belong, to feel as though someone besides Marth really cared. And Malon was that person, and Marth didn't want to take it away.

"But what about Link? I think I've caused enough problems for him as well," Marth said. "Yelling at him like that in front of everyone in the lunchroom today. I not only ebarrassed myself, but I embarrassed him as well. I should apologize, but I think I've done enough apologizing to him enough lately. I'll never forget the look on his face when I told him about what I had done to try to break him and Zelda up."

Marth listened to the birds sing above his head. He thought of Malon and how he used to feel. He silently wished that he was Roy; he desperately wanted to feel about someone the way that Roy had described feeling about Malon. Thought the two hadn't know each other that long, Roy and Malon were already close.

Of course, that could be the way that his feeling for Peach could be described. He really liked her, and he didn't seem to get that particular feeling around anyone else. Maybe he was wrong about not having a special feeling towards anyone in his memory. There was certainly something for Peach there. If not, then he was crazy to have done the things he did after the Homecoming Dance.

It must have been some sort of intuition. Marth was unaware of what Peach was thinking and feeling at the moment, but Marth let himself drift into the memories of the night they shared together, after the dance.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Peach, I didn't think I'd run into you here," Zelda said as she watched Peach fidget. "Are you alright? You seem nervous."

"I'm fine, Zelda, really." Peach smiled weakly. Peach felt herself begin to break into a sweat, wanting Zelda to just go on about her business and leave her alone.

"Well, if you insist. I still have a little more shopping to do. See you later!" Zelda waved at Peach.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Peach slowly walked toward another isle. "Oh goodness. Now to find a good one to test myself with. I hate needles, so I'm not going to the hospital, no way!" She looked through the different brands of home pregnancy tests. After a few moments, she got tired of trying to choose one, so she just grabbed an E.P.T test off of the shelf and quickly walked over to the counter to pay for it, before Zelda caught her. What on earth was Zelda doing shopping for anyway? Impa or some other attentand normally took care of that sort of stuff.

Zelda walked out from around another isle with a few items of her own. She walked in line quietly behind Peach, wanting to start a conversation...

But Zelda couldn't help but notice to see what Peach had bought.

"A pregnancy test?" Zelda then asked, startling Peach, who hadn't realized that Zelda was behind her.

"Um... " Peach wanted to find a smart way out of this situation. Lying seemed to be the only thing to save her.

"It's not mine," Peach said, showing too much nerves. "It's... it's for... well, someone just asked me to pick one up. Really."

"... Really?" Zelda asked, suspicously. "I don't believe you, not for one minute."

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"And she was at the counter, with a pregnancy test?" Link asked, shocked. "What? You think she's pregnant?"

"Yes. She claimed -- no, insisted -- the test was for one of her attentdants." Zelda popped a grape into her mouth. The two were in Hyrule Field, sitting on a checkered blanket. "But I told her that I didn't believe her at all. But I wonder... if she's pregnant, who did she have sex with?"

"Beats me... maybe Mario?" Link asked, then made a face. "Weird, but I don't think those two have spent enough time together for anything like that. Of course, it's Peach's personal life, so there's a lot that we probably don't know about her. Who knows? It might be a boyfriend or something from another area. Or one that's too old to attend school."

"That's a very possible explanation. But I want us to keep this to ourselves. I don't want anyone else finding out. Just as we said; this is her personal business, and I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time to find out. Plus, she'd get ticked at me again, and we'd be right back where we started."

"If she is, she just screwed up her entire life. Nevertheless the father. I feel bad for him."

"It almost makes me glad that we didn't... you know. That could have been us."

Link put his arm around Zelda. "True. But I wanted to make love to you. And I still do." 

Zelda smiled and pulled Link next to her. "And I still do, also. I want to marry you as soon as possible. Not just for sex, but because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And thinking about Peach being pregnant -- one day, we'll have a family of our own."

Link let himself daydream about everything Zelda was telling him. He couldn't wait until he said his vows to Zelda and finally made the princess his for eternity.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Hi, Marth, what's up?"

"Huh?" Marth raised himself from his position under the tree to see Malon standing over him.

"I thought I would come talk to you. You seemed pretty upset today in the lunchroom. Are you okay now?"

Marth smiled a crooked smile. "Sure, fine. Absolutely fine."

"That's great." She paused for a moment to try to think of something to keep their conversation going. She wasn't sure exactly why she had gone to Marth's in the first place. "So, I'm guessing you heard everything from Roy, about the uh... courtyard."

"Yeah, I did. I saw it, too. I walked out there in enough time to see him kiss you. And want me to be honest about it?"

"Honesty is a good quality," Malon replied.

"It hurt like hell, Malon." Marth looked away from the red-headed ranch girl. 

Malon stared down at the ground. "I'm sorry, Marth. You just stopped -- "

"Talking to you, I know. I stopped associating with you after Peach and I went to the dance together. And I'm sorry about that. My feelings are so screwed up right now. I'm not sure what to feel. Maybe I should just keep my distance from everybody. I'm glad this is my senior year. After I graduate, I'll be able to leave this place, in search of something better for myself. I hate what I've become."

"Don't say that, I'm sure everything will work itself out by then." 

Marth looked back in her direction. "You've always been so sweet, Malon. No wonder I've always liked you -- and I still do."

Marth suddenly threw his arms around Malon's waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Okay, come on, let's see... " Peach frantically began reading instructions that came with her test. "Gosh. Okay, this isn't so hard, just follow the directions."

She went into the bathroom and did as the directions said to do. She then came out to take a seat on her bed. She lounged back and began to stare at the clock, waiting for when she would find out.

It seemed like an eternity. But finally, the clock hit the number she had been waiting for. She jolted herself off the bed and ran back into her personal bathroom and over to the sink where she had left her test.

She looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath before looking down to read what it had to say. She closed her eyes and slowly returned her head to her natural level. She opened her eyes and looked down at the spot where her test was lying.

She had to pick it up. Surely, that's not what it said... that's not at all what it could have said. Once again, she felt the tears pouring down her face. 

Peach went to find the box to make sure she was reading it right. Yes, according to it, she was. She picked the test up and quickly disposed of it.

"No... this isn't fair. Why me?" she cried as she slumped against the wall weakly. "I need to tell Marth, I've been with no one else."

The image of what she had seen was still playing vividly in her mind. The image that the pregnancy test came out positive.

------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes -- End of Chapter 17! 

I feel like this chapter was a little short. Sorry about that!! *smiles nervously* This kind of seemed like a dead chapter, but I tried. ^_^ There wasn't many scenes with different characters. I'm still trying to come up with something good for Fox and Krystal, with a way to add Falco in. And I also know that it might be kind of weird that Peach found out so soon, but soap operas do it that way, lol!! =) Sorry 'bout that, just feeling weird at the moment ^_^

By the way, I thought I would mention -- about how Marth was thinking about how Roy had a special feeling around Malon that he got with no one else. That comes from personal experience. My best friend, Jessica, was talking about how she felt very special around the guy that she likes, and how she had never felt that way around anyone else. And the boy she likes feels the same way about her. And it made me question if I had ever felt that way for anyone. So in that particular scene, I was basically in Marth's shoes. Jess and I were just talking about that Friday on our way back from a ballgame -- about how I wasn't sure if I had ever felt that way, and how she had felt so wonderful to feel that way about someone. I guess that I do sometimes put more of myself into some of these characters at times, just like I did with Marth. But I think the character that I modeled mostly after myself was Zelda. 

Oh!! I thought I would add a special mention here. Please go read "SSBM The Fight For Desire" by Jadon Michael Maxwell. It's a VERY interesting story and so well written that you can see everything clearly in your mind as you read it! He's been a very frequent reviewer to my story and has submitted very positive reviews! I would like it if you went to check out his story!

ANOTHER NOTE: I am thinking of ending this story soon. It's not a definite decision, but it's getting harder and harder to go places with it, at least in my point of view. Who knows, another 20 chapters may be added before it ends! 

But at this point in time, I might wrap this story up and begin on a new one. I already have two chapters of another one written, and if you want, I might very well go ahead and post them! It's just your average "Marth and Link fight for Zelda" storyand it was originally the... second Smash Bros. story I have written. This one, though, I was going to post but never did, due to the fact that there were already so many of these stories floating around, so to spare everyone from having to see another one on the list and to spare myself from flames that said, "This has already been done!", I just decided never to do it.

Please review and tell me what you think!   
Thanks to everyone that has submitted reviews! 

More to come!!


	18. Suspicious Actions

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Disclaimer -- I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. This is my first posted SSBM Fic.

Please read top of first chapter for more Authot's Notes and information.

Fiction By Sherrilynn 

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Super Smash Bros. Melee : A High School Drama Fic

Chapter Eighteen -- Suspicious Actions

"Marth... how am I gonna tell you?" Peach sobbed into her knees, still slouched against the wall inside her huge bathroom. "I guess I should do that now... since I screwed up my life -- and his!!"

Peach thought about the reasons she was crying. It wasn't so much as of what she had done to herself, it was what she had done to Marth. Marth probably wouldn't want to be responsible for a baby. Sometimes, Peach thought, Marth wasn't even responsible for himself. But she couldn't cut Marth out of the baby's life; the baby was half her, and half Marth.

Peach then dried her tears the best she could with her gloved hand. She placed her palm over her stomach. A baby, a baby of her own was growing inside her. And Marth had helped put it there. Such a funny combination, herself and Marth.

She had practically hated Marth. How it had ever come to this, she still couldn't comprehend. Marth and her had been not what you would consider enemies, but still not friends. They couldn't stand the sight of one another, mainly because Marth knew that Link was interested in Zelda, not her, so Marth didn't like Peach for the fact that she hung around Link too much, not allowing him to talk to his own crush, Zelda.

But then, they had battled after they made a bet. Peach won, and then after that -- she started feeling something towards Marth that she had never felt before. But how could she have let herself have sex with him? They had been so careful... at leat according to her. She had made sure they were protected... so how?

Peach sighed loudly. No taking it back now. She knew that condoms were not one hundred percent sure to work. So now, there was a life growing inside of her. And Marth deserved to know.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Marth still held Malon tightly in his arms, not wanting to release the kiss. But he knew he would have to eventually. Reluctantly, Marth pulled away from Malon.

"What was that for?" Malon asked, highly upset. "Why did you do that? You know that I'm with Roy!"

"I don't care," Marth said. "You know how much I've loved you and wanted you. So why suddenly do you want my friend?"

"Because! As we're already discussed, you ignored me after the dance! And Roy and I started getting closer! And that's that!" Malon stood up and brushed off her dress. "So stop acting like this! Maybe I didn't care for you as much as I thought, because if I did, I would have felt something when you kissed me! Instead, I felt nothing! But when Roy kissed me for the first time, I felt so special and so warm. I felt nothing just then, Marth, I'm sorry."

Malon turned to leave, but Marth grabbed her arm. "Listen, Malon, don't do this! This is what we've both wanted, and now, we finally have it! You're not gonna let an opportunity like this slip through those beautiful fingers, are you?"

"An opportunity! Come on, Marth, listen to yourself!! What are you trying to do to Roy, take away something that for once, he finally has?!" 

Marth let go of her arm. "You're right. I'm being a selfish pig. I'm sorry. Roy deserves to be happy. Me? I deserve nothing."

Malon sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Now don't say that. You do deserve something, but Marth, I just... I can't feel anything for you. I like Roy. A lot. I may even begin to fall in love with him, you never know. But whatever happens, happens. Don't be upset with Roy for me drifting away from you. Blame that on yourself, you were the one that began to ignore me." Malon removed her hand from his shoulder. "It's kinda like that time I had the crush on Link a couple of years ago, remember? Maybe that's all you felt. Probably no ginuine feelings for me, just a little bit of a liking. I'll see you later." 

Marth watched her leave, but didn't try to stop her. 

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

The next morning, several students were sitting in the front yard of the school, waiting for the bell to ring. Peach was there, waiting silently for Marth. She wanted to tell him, but then again...

She still wasn't sure. After all, it was just a home pregnancy test. Marth would probably make her go to the hospital and have blood drawn to make certain. 

Peach then saw him. She put her hand on her stomach again, as she had often found herself doing. The princess took a deep breath and tapped the prince on the shoulder.

"Malon, listen, about yesterd -- Peach. Hi." Marth finished softly. "What, have you come to turn me down, too?"

"I'm sure you've heard about me and Mario by now."

"Yeah, too bad he cancelled the date. You must be feeling pretty bad." Marth smiled. 

"Yeah, but that's not the complete, honest reason I'm upset," Peach told him, hinting a bit of suspense in her voice.

"Well, why? Where you and Mario closer than everyone thought?" Marth asked, interested.

"No, we weren't. But you and I are closer than everyone thinks, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are. Roy was very close to finding out exactly how close." Marth told Peach about how Roy had asked about the condom package.

"Oh... um, yeah, that was really close." Peach paused for a moment. "I um, always think about that night. Always."

"I find myself thinking about it all the time, too, Peach. I lost my virginity to you. I could never forget that."

Peach smiled. "But, there's something more serious that I need to discuss with you about that night."

"What? Something wrong?" Marth's face took a look of concern.

"I don't know if you could call it wrong, but... "

"HI!" Roy said, joyously walking to his friend and Peach. "What's up, you two?"

Marth groaned. He really didn't want to be angry with Roy, but he couldn't help but notice how happy Roy was, because of Malon. Marth just thought that it could have been him with Malon. He shook the thought, and turned back to Peach. "I guess you'll have to tell me later, Peach. There's the bell. Sorry about Roy inturrupting, that boy has such bad timing!"

"Yeah, that's fine... " Peach was somewhat annoyed that Roy had jumped in just when she found the courage to tell Marth her discoveries.

Peacxh turned to leave also until she heard another voice call her name.

"So, Peach," Zelda walked up behind the other princess once the boys had left. "You are, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Peach said hurredly as she tried to get away. 

"I heard the conversation, I saw the pregnancy test!" Zelda said. "You can't hide it from me, Peach! That test wasn't for one of your attendants!"

Peach turned around sharply. "One for privacy, are you? That's what you always say! So why, then, are you always in everyone's business! Just leave me alone, alright? I don't want to talk about it! So leave it be!" Peach stormed off angrily.

"Here we go again," Zelda said under her breath.

"What?" Link asked, coming behind her after he noticed Peach run away. He placed his hands on her shoulders, giving her a massage.

"I wasn't minding my own buisiness, like I always say other people should. I overheard Peach's conversation with Marth, and asked Peach if she was pregnant. She just yelled at me and told me to leave her alone." 

"Then give her what she wants and leave her alone. I guess she'll tell you when -- and if she ever -- gets ready."

"I wish I hadn't have butted in, Link. I'm going to end up starting a fight between us again, when we finally start talking."

"Don't worry about it, Zelda. Everyone makes mistakes. You were just trying to show some concern for her, and if she can't appreciate it, then that's her problem."

Zelda smiled. "Thanks, Link. You're wonderful. Come on, we have to get to class before we're late."

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Krystal, hi!" Fox exclaimed. "Nice to see you! How are you this morning?"

Krystal blushed a deep red. "I'm fine, Fox. Just a little sleepy, that's -- "

"So Fox," Falco inturrupted, coming in between the two. "Made friends with the new girl already? Such a player!"

"Shut up, Falco, I'm not a player because I'm trying to be nice to a girl."

"Whatever," Falco laughed. "You're extra sweet to this one!" Falco nudged Fox in the shoulder. "Crushing already!"

It was Fox's turn to blush. "Falco, just stop it! You have a real knack for ruining a great day!"

"Sorry, I'm just picking on you. It's what I enjoy doing. And if I didn't do it, no one would!" 

"Actually, Luigi probably would... he hasn't liked me since we told everyone about the Daisy thing -- " Fox cut his sentence short as Mario blew past the group, seeming angry.

"I wonder what's up with him?" Krystal asked. "From what I've learned, Mario's usually a happy guy."

"Yeah, well, everyone has heard about what happened between him and Peach. Luigi's got the biggest mouth -- next to Marth -- in the entire school. Mario tells his brother something, it's sure to get out!"

Krystal laughed and Falco just shook his head. "I'm going to go see what's up with Mario, see you later," Falco said as he left to go into the classroom.

Fox and Krystal followed. The scene they saw was between Mario and Marth.

"Listen, I'm not going to make an ass of myself like I did yesterday," Marth began, trying to be as quiet as possible. "You were at the same table I was, and I know that you felt the humiliation. Don't put this on yourself."

"I'm-a not. I just wanted to ask about-a Peach. You know that I broke off our date, and what does she do? Go straight to-a you! I'm not angry with you, Marth, it's Peach I'm-a mad at."

"Um... what? If you're referring to the front yard this morning, all she was doing was trying to tell me something. Apparently, it was pretty big, but Roy and his talent for jumping in at the worst times had to ruin it all."

"Pretty big? What do you think it-a could be?" Mario sat down in the desk next to Marth's. Link came into the room at that moment, followed by a few other students. 

Link set his books down and took his seat, trying not to show that he was listening to their conversation. Link was still confused about the entire thing and wanted to peice it together. He wasn't one for being nosy, but after Zelda told him about the pregnancy thing, he was very much interested. He hadn't originally suspected Marth as a possibility to be the father of Peach's baby, but Marth was acting rather strangely.

"I don't know," Marth answered back. "She seemed pretty nervous. Her actual word for it was 'upset', though. She said that she was pretty upset about... well, that's when Roy came in, and the bell rang."

"Oh, alright then. Sorry for-a getting into your business, I was just so mad that-a Peachie would go straight to you. I thought she really wanted that-a date, but after what I-a saw, I guess not... "

"Hey, don't worry so much about it, Peach has had a lot on her mind these past few days. So don't be too concerned, it's just your typical female thing."

Mario and Marth laughed and turned to the front of the room as the teacher began to speak.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"I'm so sorry about you and Falcon, Samus!" Zelda said, putting her arm around her upset friend. 

"It's okay, I don't think he really liked me anyway, just one of those 'I feel sorry for her' kind of relationships... "

"Aw, I'm sure he had to like you just a little bit!" Zelda said, trying to make Samus feel better. "If you want my honest opinion, you were too good for him anyway."

"You don't really think that." Samus sighed and looked up at the bright blue sky. 

"Yes, I do. I didn't like Falcon, if you want the truth. I couldn't stand him. You two were a cute couple, but you could have done so much better."

"Yeah, like who?" 

"Well, I don't know, there's plenty of guys in this school! If you tried, I bet you'd find a great one." Zelda smiled.

"Probably not a guy as sweet as Link is to you." Samus looked at Zelda and giggled. "Yeah, I like sweet stuff, too. Kinda hard to believe, isn't it?"

"Not really, I always knew that you had a softer side than you were showing to everyone. Come on, cheer up! You'll get over it; life goes on! You'll fine someone much better than Falcon!"

Samus smiled. "Yeah, maybe I will. I guess I just have to give myself some time."

"Yeah, you do. Everything takes time and patience. This break-up happened just out of the blue! I definetly wasn't expecting it!"

"Neither was I. I thought he was happy."

"Sometimes guys can fool you like that." Zelda paused and the grin left her face.

"Zelda, I know what you're thinking. You make Link totally happy. Don't ever worry about that! That boy's head has been in the clouds since he started going out with you! You are the only thing that he ever thinks about! Of course he's happy!"

"I just want to make sure. We've been restricted from seeing each other alone, and I wonder if it's starting to bother him. We loved our privacy. Our relationship has felt different since Impa told us that we couldn't see one another alone anymore."

"Then maybe you should tell Impa how you feel. Tell her that you're not a little girl, and if she expects you to be Queen one day, you have to get an early start on making your own decisions!"

Zelda laughed. "You're right, Samus! I should, she'll listen to me. I love Link, and I don't want this to end because we just don't feel like a couple anymore. We're getting married."

"Speaking of that, I can't wait for the party this weekend! It's gonna be great, seeing you guys together, knowing that you two are going to be Hyrule's future!" 

A dreamy look appeared on Zelda's face. "It's going to be wonderful. I can't wait to marry him. As a matter of fact, I want to marry him as soon as possible."

"Like, when, Zelda?"

Zelda thought for a moment. "I don't know, but I want it to happen very soon. I don't want to wait like it was originally planned for us to! I want to marry him so I can be close with him again, so that we can finally -- "

"Stop there, hon, you don't have to finish the rest of that sentence." 

The two girls began to laugh quite hard. "I didn't plan to, Sammie! I knew you got the picture! And it seems that you're feeling better already!"

"Yeah, I guess I do. Thanks, Zel! But it seems like everyone else has someone. For Heaven's sake, Roy's even got someone!"

"Suprisingly, it's Malon. We had so much trouble getting them to dance together, but now, they're a couple! I think it's so sweet!"

"Yeah, look what you and Link went and did! You took Marth's woman away from him and handed her to his best friend!"

"Hey, now, don't go accusing pr anything! Marth was with Peach, and he hasn't even talked to Malon since then! He's been after Peach, and Roy got closer to Malon!"

"I pity Marth, poor thing, to go after Peach like that. If I were you, Zelda, I would be very cautious of that girl. I wouldn't go back to trusting her. She might still have something up her sleeve. You and Link might want to watch out."

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

After school, Peach met Marth at his house like they had agreed on at lunchtime. 

"So Peach, go ahead and tell me what's wrong. You said you were upset. You know that you can talk to me. Now tell me, what is it?"

Peach hadn't been able to keep still since she got to Marth's home. She was actually pacing around in his bedroom. It was one of the last places she wanted to be to tell him this news.

"Before I tell you, I just want you to know that I might be wrong, okay? I could be very wrong. It was just a feeling I had, so I did some things to see, and they came out... well... "

"You're starting to scare me, Peach. Please, just tell me." Marth's face was draining of color, waiting for what Peach had to tell him. He had no idea of what it could be.

"Please just don't freak out yet, alright? It still might have been too early to tell, or I could have done it wrong, or something like that."

"The suspense is killing me! Please, just tell me!"

"First I want you to promise that you won't get mad at me, and that you won't go crazy and that you will remain calm." Peach held out her pinky. "Promise me, Marth. This is very hard for me. I've never done anything this hard before in my life. Try to understand."

Marth took Peach's pinky with his own. "I promise Peach."

Peach felt her body begin to tremble. "Alright, if you're really ready for me to tell you. If you're sure you can handle it... " Peach swallowed hard as she felt her stomach begin to turn flips inside her body. She felt her legs getting weaker and weaker by the second.

"Of course I am. Just tell me, it can't be that bad -- or can it?" Marth stood up and went to stand in front of Peach. He sensed that she would pass out at any moment...

... and which she did at that moment, landing roughly on Marth's floor.

--------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes -- Hi! End of Chapter 18!!

I have decided NOT to end this story! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm going to keep going with this story for as long as I can continue the storyline. I'm so glad people like the story that much =) It's incredible to be the author of a story that has been well-recieved! Thanks so much!!

Hrm... I wonder what I could do with this story next... I just realized that there's been quite a bit of passing out... I think. =) Young Link, Mario.. and now Peach! *lol* It seemed fitting here, though. This chapter kind of seemed short, but then again, it didn't. Sorry it took me so long to write. I think this one chapter took about a week to write. I don't have to do any schoolwork or go to any band classes this week because it's intersession, so I hope to get 2 more chapters up this week! ^_^

Sorry for the long ANs on the last chapter. =) These here are actually quite short, I'm so suprised!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I also apologize for any typos or sentence that don't quite make sense.

Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks to those 150+ reviews that I have already recieved!!


	19. Anticipation

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Disclaimer -- I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. This is my first posted SSBM Fic.

Please read top of first chapter for more Author's Notes and information.

Fiction By Sherrilynn 

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Super Smash Bros. Melee : A High School Drama Fic

Chapter Nineteen -- Anticipation

"Where... what... huh?!" Peach asked as she sat up in a small bed. She looked around the room, and was lost as to where she was. She then spotted a chair in the corner. She made out the figure that was sitting in it to be Marth.

"You're at the hospital, Peach. I didn't know what else to do. I panicked. I brought you here, just to make sure that you would be alright."

"The hospital?" Peach repeated, once again examining her surroundings. "I just passed out -- right?"

"Yeah, but it was a pretty hard fall. And all that for nerves? Come on, Peach, you never get nervous like that, you're a strong woman."

Peach couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Marth. But what I had to tell you... it was -- "

"Something really big, apparently. You must have had a lot on your mind, Peachie. And that something made you so weak that you fell over unconscious. I don't want to pressure you into telling me anything, speaking I want to make sure that you're okay and all, but now you've got me really curious. You can tell me anything. Don't be shy, go ahead."

Peach jerked her head as a nurse made her way through the door. 

"Ah, I see that you're awake, Peach -- Peach Toadstool? Great. I want to examine you just a little more, but it's nothing more than a fall. Nerves can do it to you sometimes. Nice to see that this young man was here to make sure that you were alright."

Marth's cheeks turned slightly pink. Then he told the nurse, "She came by to discuss something with me, and I just guess that she got so tense that she locked up and down she went."

"She seems fine. The scans didn't show anything wrong with her head. She's perfectly fine, this kind of stuff happens all the time." The nurse smiled and turned to leave.

"WAIT!" Peach shouted, moving over to the side of the bed. "I need a favor." Peach suddenly remembered what she was planning to tell Marth, and hoped that what she was about to do was a smart move.

"Anything, Princess." The nurse smiled and walked back over to Peach's bedside.

"I want a blood test taken."

"What for, Princess? I must have a reason for blood tests." The nurse's smile faded. " Do you suspect something's wrong?"

Peach looked at Marth. She knew that she had to tell the nurse her reasons, or she wouldn't get what she wanted -- what she needed. But in a sense, it would be the easiest way to tell Marth. Peach closed her eyes and pretended that Marth wasn't sitting in the small chair across from her.

"I would like the blood test... actually, let me put it this way so it's not so confusing. I need the test... to know for sure if I'm pregnant."

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"So, I see that a nice little picnic is what you had in mind, huh Fox?" Krystal nudged Fox in the shoulder. She saw the basket in her friend's hands, which was a sight to see, especially since it was Fox. Fox had wanted to take Krystal somewhere as a suprise. "But I think it's a lovely idea. It's a really nice day, and after all, there's nothing else for us to do anyway."

"Come on, admit it, even if you did have something else to do, you would still be here with me, wouldn't you?" Fox asked playfully. 

Krystal laughed. "Of course I would, you're such a gentleman! And very sweet! You were so nice to me from the second I moved here. You're still really the only one that I talk to."

Fox smiled warmly. "You were so beautiful -- "

Fox caught himself before he could finish. He didn't think he was ready to speak of such things to Krystal since she had not known him that long. Scaring her away was the last thing Fox wanted when he actually had a chance at something wonderful with someone.

Fox had never been in any relationship of the romantic sort. He wanted someone like him -- a fox. So far, he hadn't even found anyone that he even came close to liking. Even Falco had his girlfriend, Katt -- but him? None. 

Fox wondered if he really was as much of a gentleman as Krystal claimed him to be. Sure, he liked her right away and wanted to help her feel comfortable with her new surroundings, but maybe before that day he had been a tad bit cold to others. Maybe it was from seeing all the other couples together, such as Falco and Katt, Zelda and Link, and now, Malon and Roy. 

"Go on, Fox. Tell me, please don't be afraid," Krystal said in her accented voice, which drove Fox crazy. 

"I can't, Krystal, I don't want you to think any differently of me. You're a great friend. I don't want to lose that." Fox then paused. "Where do you want to set up this picnic?"

"Uh uh. You're not getting away from this that easily! Come on, I'm interested, Fox. Please tell me."

"Alright, if you really must know," Fox began, "I thought you were so beautiful when I first saw you. And then when I began talking to you, I found out your personality was just as attractive as your appearance."

Krystal wasn't sure how to respond. "That's so sweet. No one has ever complimented me like that before."

"A girl like you? Surely you must get it all the time." 

"I do get it some, but not as often as you'd think. The attention I get is from people that I wouldn't even consider relationships with. I think you're incredibly sweet and handsome, and with time, if you are willing, there may be something of a romantic nature between us."

"That's only for time to tell," Fox said softly. "Now are you ready to set up?"

"Of course," Krystal replied, sliding her hand into Fox's. "Let's go and see what the possibilities hold for us."

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Aw, come on, Samus! I thought I had you cheered up!" 

Zelda and Samus were sitting together in the Royal Courtyard. Samus was once again down because of her break-up with Captain Falcon.

"I know, Zelda! But I can't help it, you know? We were close, we shared a lot."

"That's understandable. Did he even give you a reason?"

"No. None. He just broke up with me. I hope he isn't after someone else!" Samus put her head down in her hands.

"I'm sure he wouldn't do that, Samus. He really did care for you, you know? And if he honestly did, then pursuing after someone else isn't going to be on his agenda."

"Oh well, I guess I'll get over it, even if he did like someone else, or whatever, you know? You're right, life goes on. Maybe I should pursue after someone else!"

"Samus! You wouldn't would you?! I mean, you don't even know for sure! Did you even listen to me?"

"Yes, Zellie, I heard you. But I suspect that he did... "

"You can't just go jumping to conclusions!"

"Well, what about you! You saw that condom wrapper in Link's organizer and assumed that he had -- "

Zelda inturrupted her. "It was in Link's organizer! LINK'S! What else was I supposed to think at the time! I couldn't possibly say, 'Well, maybe someone else used it and needed somewhere to hide it, so they used Link's organizer.' I didn't think that How could I?!"

"But you jumped to conclusions!"

"That's not the point, Samus! You're fixing to do something to someone, and you're not even sure if he actually broke up with you for those reasons or not! And you shouldn't get him back even if he did!"

Samus calmed her temper. "But there's someone else that I kind of liked anyway. And now that Falcon has broken up with me, I can explore that possibility."

Zelda gave a shocked look to her friend. "Who, Samus? I never heard you talk about anyone but Falcon like that!"

"Sometimes I keep things to myself, Zel. There's a lot about me that you don't know."

"Then would you be willing to tell me this secret?"

"Only if you promise not to tell anyone else."

Zelda smiled. "Samus, I promise! I'm not the type to tell secrets, alright? I thought you knew me better than that!"

"I know. It's just I've never told anyone before at all."

"Go on... "

Samus felt sweat beads forming on her brow. "Well... I guess you could say... that I like Ganondorf."

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Oh, yes Princess! Right away! I will call the lab technician now!" The nurse flew out of the room in a panic.

Peach didn't want to turn from the door to Marth. She didn't know what to expect on his face. Anger, confusion, or fear could be found.

She gathered all the courage she could find within her body and turned her head slowly to face the prince.

"Marth?"

"Pregnant, Peach? Was there someone else?"

Peach couldn't believe his attutide. Had he no thought at all that he could possibly be a father? 

"Someone else? No, Marth. There wasn't." It seemed as though an explosion of courage had boomed inside of Peach. "No, Marth, you were the only one I had ever been with. And condoms aren't comepletely fool-proof, you know? Just because we were 'protected' doesn't mean that I'm not pregnant. But that was what I was going to tell you. I had taken a home pregnancy test, and it showed me positive. I thought I had to tell you because you had a right to know, because you would no doubt be the father."

Marth's eyes grew wide and the look of fear glazed over them. "Peach, I know that I said no regrets on what we shared together, but... if I had only thought about the consequences -- "

"TOO LATE. You can't change it! If we made a baby together, then so be it. And no, I've already decided through all that I have been going through -- no abortion! I don't believe in it! But if there is a baby inside of me, then it is purely royal. Half Mushroom Kingdom, half Altea."

"Peach, I'm not going to be ready for anything like this. But it's my responsibility."

"OUR responsibility. It takes two to do this, remember?"

Marth chuckled. "Yeah. Back to the basics, eh? So um, when's that nurse coming back? I have to know."

Peach sat for a moment, thinking that what she had just told him came easier than she first thought. "I want to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"If I'm not pregnant, are you going to stop having anything to do with me? Because I guess you've already said that you would help with the baby if I am carrying one."

"Of course I would help, I'm that kind of man. I'm not going to run from you and leave you to take care of him or her all by yourself. And to answer your question -- no. I would not stop talking to you. It would give me even more of a reason to be close to you, to tell you the truth."

Peach reached over for Marth's hand. "Thank you for understanding. And for taking this better than I expected."

"No sweat, Princess. Everyone knows I love you."

Peach was taken back. "What?"

"I love you. I mean that."

"No, you don't, Marth -- "

"And how do you know?" Marth asked. "Can you tell? If I didn't love you, I would have run out the door at the sound of a pregnancy test being ordered. Believe me. For once in your life, believe that someone can actually love you."

"Marth, I -- "

Marth silenced her with a finger over her lips. He then moved in slowly to kiss the princess. 

They released soon after. A smile spread across Peach's lips as she looked Marth in the eyes.

The nurse came back into the room at that moment, followed by a lab technician. Peach closed her eyes as the technician prepared Peach's arm to draw blood. Peach felt a small sting once the needle went in, but nothing more.

Peach and Marth smiled at each other and waited with anticipation, both wanting the outcome to be negative, but the thoughts of a baby wouldn't leave Peach's mind. It was almost as if she already knew the results without having to be tested at all.

------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes -- End Chapter 19!!

SO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY IN THIS CHAPTER. I am trying my best to update this story as I would like to and am also trying to keep a good storyline going. This week was long, because I had a marching competition to go, and between practicing my marching and putting together uniforms for the band, I had no time to update :( I aplogize if this chapter was short compared to my others. I just wanted to get something up so that it didn't seem like I had just stopped writing the story like I had mentioned in a previous author's note.

This chapter, to me, seemed kind of weak. But I hope to build back up stronger. I just needed to update, I felt very weird not doing it in such a long time!

I have played Star Fox Adventures -- and my brother has already beaten it. It took him about 3 or 4 days. He let me watch the ending, and I loved it! It was so cute! (* I don't want to spoil anything for anyone who hasn't seen it. *)

I have had a pretty bad week. Last Friday night, as I was going with the Delegation to meet the other officers of the visiting band (I am Uniform Officer for the Marching Black and Gold) I stepped into a bed of ants while talking with the flute section leader from the other band. I got them all over me, and I have over 150 bites on just one leg -- and these weren't ordinary ants. From the look of the bites, I take it that they were red ants. *OUCHIES* I have to wear pants all the time (and it's hotter than heck down here in Alabama!!) just to cover them up, they look so awful! (Not to mention they FEEL awful!!) 

Well, I guess that's all for these notes. Please review and tell me what you think! The way this story is turning is SOOOOOOO much different then first expected. But I hope you like it! 

Also, if you have any ideas for the story, please don't be afraid to suggest something. =) I like hearing from reviewers!


	20. In The Blink Of An Eye

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Disclaimer -- I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. This is my first posted SSBM Fic.

Please read top of first chapter for more Author's Notes and information.

Fiction By Sherrilynn 

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Super Smash Bros. Melee : A High School Drama Fic

Chapter Twenty -- In The Blink Of An Eye

"WHAT?!" Zelda screeched at the top of her lungs. "Samus! Do you even know what Ganondorf Dragmire is like?! You've heard me talk about him so much and you don't even care about those things?"

"I can't help how I feel!" Samus argued back.

"Neither can I, and I feel that you are just plain crazy! I would prefer you to persue after Roy or maybe even Marth -- I think he's available -- over Ganondorf! Smack some sense into your head!!" 

"If you're going to talk to me like that -- "

"I have to talk to you like that to save you! You have no idea what you'd be getting yourself into! We're friends, and I want the best for you! You deserve better. Don't do this to yourself, please! Just sit down and think it over. You're just upset because Falcon left you, so the first thing you think of is revenge!"

"I'm a bounty hunter, what else am I supposed to think?" 

"Rationally." Zelda grinned.

"That's always been you, Zelda, but not me. You've got so much wisdom, thanks to the Triforce. But not me. That's not who I am."

"But what you've been describing to me isn't you, either. What you've been describing is a vengeful, manipulating person that has no heart! I mean, what if Falcon had different reasons that were too personal to tell?"

Samus stood silent for a few moments. She hadn't even considered that fact. "You're right. I always jump to conclusions first and never think things through. But that doesn't change that I like Ganondorf."

"Are you sure that you really like him, or was he the first person that came to mind to use as a pawn to make Falcon jealous?" Zelda crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Make him jealous?! Is that what you think this is?"

"Duh. It's your typical teenage girl thing. Make the guy jealous so he'll want you back. At least, that's what it sounds like." 

Samus groaned. "Fine. You win. Maybe I was, okay? But what right do you have telling me that I can or can't do something if it's my choice? Just like you don't like it when Impa tells you that you can't do this or that because SHE said so. She's your caretaker; you're only my friend. So it's even more frustrating when you tell me something than when Impa tells you what to do."

"Fine, Samus, fine. Just do whatever you want, but I warned you. Ganondorf isn't the type of person that you want to go after. Think about someone else, please? At least consider another guy if you're going to try that tactic to get Falcon back."

"Zelda, you're impossible, you know that? But just remember, we're two different people. You see things one way, I see them another."

"Why don't you just try asking Falcon first why? Have you thought about that tiny little option?" Zelda smiled slyly. "Instead of going all out and trying to make someone jealous? The jealous thing hardly works anyway."

"Well, it will this time, I'll be sure of that." Samus turned to the Garden exit. 

"You're not leaving yet. I'm not done. Will you please just ask him? I'll go get a phone and you can call him yourself."

"I'm not talking to him! We just broke up, and I don't want to talk to him immediatley after, that woud seem totally wrong!!"

Zelda walked over to Samus and stood directly in front of her friend. "If you're afraid to talk to him, then nothing will get better. But do you honestly think making him jealous will bring him back? It might just make him despise you or something, speaking you just broke up today and you're already thinking about other guys. That makes you look like you had no feelings for Falcon at all."

"But I do, Zelda!"

"Then show it and don't be so stupid! Stay away from Ganondorf! Stay away from other guys, at least for a while! Maybe he will come back to his senses and ask you back himself! Consider your options and choose wisely. Give yourself time, as I always say. Don't immediatley choose a course of action when something has just happened, you might end up regretting your decision."

"I'm a big girl, Zellie. I don't need you to hold my hand. I'll see you later."

"Samus -- "

"I'm not going to stay here and listen to you talk to me like you're my mother! I'll do as I please, you can't stop me!"

"You know what? Fine. Go ahead. But I was only trying to be a good friend!"

"No, you were trying to be controlling and tell me what to do and how to live my life! You know something, Princess? You've changed since you've been engaged to Link! That boy has changed you! I am really starting to dislike that man!" Samus turned away.

Zelda stood in the Garden with tears in her eyes. She sat back down in her spot in the grass and put her head down in her lap. The princess let a few tears roll down her cheeks, thinking about Link. 

She loved him, but she didn't want to become a different person because of her fianceé. She had been really good friends with both Peach and Samus, and since Link came into her life, she had lost Peach, and it seemed that the way things were going, she might lose Samus as well. 

Lifting her head up, she wiped a tear away from her eye, leaving a smudge of eye liner under her eye. She took a ragged breath and thought about how her life had turned out. Love was supposed to lift you up, not make you feel like trash because your fianceé had been the reason for several broken friendships.

She quickly shook that thought. No, Link hadn't changed anything. It had been her friends, they were the jealous ones! Jealous because of her luck; ending up with a wonderful man such as Link. No, it wasn't his fault at all!

Zelda regretted thinking that Link was becoming a problem for her. Link wasn't the problem. And she hadn't changed. Her friends were the ones that had deserted her. All she had left was Link. And she wasn't going to lose him because of her jealous group of friends.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Princess?" The same nurse form before asked as she stepped into Peach's room, holding a small clipboard. "We have your results."

Peach and Marth both felt their heart beats speed up wildly. This was it. The moment that they had been waiting for. To find out for sure if they were to become parents. Their future was written on that small clipboard in the nurse's hands. In just a few more seconds, their fate would be decided, whether they liked the outcome or not.

"I'm not sure what you wanted the outcome to be, Princess Peach, so I'll just tell you the results and make the judgement based on your actions."

"Go on, I can't wait any longer!" Marth exclaimed. "Am I a father? Is there a baby inside of her that I helped create? Is there?"

The nurse's silence was beginning to drive them both insane. 

"Just say it, please!" Peach begged. "We both need to know, our future is written on that clipboard!"

"Alright, if you're ready." The nurse flipped a page back on the clipboard and looked down at it, then back at the couple. "Princess, you're pregnant."

Peach then felt her head begin to spin. Truthfully, she was hoping for a negative, but that was the end result. And she had already promised not to abort the baby. So here she was, a small life growing inside of her -- and half of that baby was Marth's.

Speaking of Marth... he had taken a seat on the bed. His head was resting on his chin -- yet he was smiling.

"Marth, how are you feeling?" Peach asked. She then noticed the nurse still in the room. "Please give us some time to talk, okay? This is pretty big news for the both of us."

The nurse only nodded and simply left. Peach turned her attention back to Marth. 

"I'm feeling happy, actually."

"W... What?"

"You heard me. Happy. I've always wondered what it was like to be a father. You know, Roy, Link, and I had a discussion once, even before Link and Zelda got together. We all thought that Link was going to be a father before all of us, considering he was already taking wonderful care of a child. When I heard that he and Zelda were getting married, Roy and I both thought that our predictions were coming true. But I ended up beating both of them." Marth turned to Peach. "Don't think I consider this a contest, though. This is very serious. That baby is ours."

"Yes, I know. But there's something else. I am going to start showing by the end of this year. And I won't be able to hide ot for long. Neither one of us will. We're going to have to tell sooner or later."

"This I know. Do you think we should tell right away, or just gradually go into it?"

"There's a such thing called close friends. Those are always the hardest to tell. AND MY FATHER! WHAT WILL HE THINK?!"

It was the first time Peach had even thought about her father's feelings towards another member being added to the Royal Family. But if her father was a traditional King like she knew he was, she would be ordered to marry Marth right away.

"It will be alright. I know that he will be upset, but he, just like everyone else, will have to get over it. As you said, nothing can change it. It's there, for good. Wow, I never thought my life could change this quickly."

"Neither did I, Marth," Peach said as her voice cracked. She then began to sob heavily. Running to Marth, she burried her head into his chest and cried. 

Marth stroked her hair. "Everything will be fine. We'll get used to it. I promise."

The nurse came back into the room slowly, telling Peach that she was able to go home. 

"Gladly," Peach said tearfully. "Marth, the first thing I have to do is tell my father. Then Daisy, which will definetly mean telling her everthing."

"Same here. Roy will certainly be told. And even though Link and I just got through with an argument, he will be told as well. He's too good of a friend. I trust him dearly, and he will be able to give advice. But then Zelda will know -- "

"Don't worry, she already suspects it. And Link will probably tell her. Just make sure that it doesn't get past Zelda until I'm ready, okay? This is big, and my reputation, as well as yours will be ruined."

"I don't care, this is too big to worry about something as stupid as a high school reputation. Come on, let's get you home and into bed. Don't worry about telling a soul until morning. You need your rest."

Peach leaned against Marth and put her arm around him. "I agree."

Both of them walked out of the hospital and made their way back to Peach's Castle.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

A week had passed. Everything seemed normal, but for a few particular couples, nothing was the same.

Of course, the obvious was Marth and Peach. They had told their close friends about Peach's pregnancy. Peach had told her father, and of course, he was angry at her careless actions, but because of his love for his daughter, he soon forgot his anger and realized that he was to be a grandfather.

Marth had told Roy, who had flipped. Link was also told, and as Marth suspected, Link gave him the advice of a best friend -- but after going into a state of shock. Link and Marth had forgiven each other for the scene they had caused in the lunchroom and had become friends just like before. 

Roy, however, had begun to spend less and less time with Marth. Whether it was due to Marth's connection with Peach or if it was due to the time he had begun to spend with Malon, Marth would never figure out.

Marth's life had changed in more than one area. His friends had also changed. He still had Link, but Roy had become almost detached. They still talked in classes and at lunch, but they were always together after school. But not anymore. Roy preferred to spend his time at Lon Lon Ranch with his new girlfriend.

Samus had also started talking to Falcon again, but was still trying to hang around Ganondorf. Samus would show up at his football practices just to try to get his attention, which had worked. She was now included inside Ganondorf's "inner circle" and had almost stopped associating with her previous friends. Marth would even catch Samus giving Zelda the "I told you so" look very often. 

Now Marth sat by himself, watching Zelda, who was also sitting alone across the room. He felt badly for Zelda. That was friend number two that she had lost in the past couple of months. But the thing that he couldn't help but notice about the Princess of Destiny was that she and Link had also been spending less time together.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Link! There you are!" Zelda exclaimed as she hugged him. "I was wondering where you had gone."

"I was off talking to Roy. But I had to leave soon after. Every other word that comes out of his mouth is 'Malon'. If he talks about her to his other friends so much, what does he talk to her about?"

Zelda laughed. "Funny concept, I guess." Zelda looked adoringly at Link who was now looking off in another direction. "Link?" she asked quietly and desperately.

Link couldn't ignore Zelda's tone of voice. "Princess, my love, what's wrong?"

"You and I -- there's something not right between us. Our engagement party is tomorrow. We are going to formally announce it to the kingdom of Hyrule and to celebrate with the people that already know. But you seem -- so wrapped up in other things. We hardly talk anymore. Am I a problem for you?"

"Problem? No, of course not! I've just had so much to do... tests to study for, papers to write, you know, things of that sort. And since you and I are in the same grade, we have the same assignments. We're both busy."

"Our lives are changing. Ever since we got engaged -- Samus told me about a week ago that she disliked you, because you had changed me."

"I don't like the fact that you've lost your two closest friends because of me. You need your life and your friends."

"And you need one, too. You've already said that I'm all you've got, besides Young Link."

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Zelda," Link said, his voice choking. "I've been so excited about tomorrow. We finally get to tell all of Hyrule about our love for each other. To celebrate our love. I'm so happy. But you don't seem to be."

"I am, Link! My friends don't understand what we have. We're different. You and I have been in love for quite some time and haven't even realized it. The Goddesses seem to want us together, I can feel it!"

"Zelda, don't ever think that you're a problem. This is what I want, for the rest of my life. And I won't regret marrying you at a so-called early age. I wouldn't have it any other way"

"But sometimes I just wish it was a teenie bit different." Zelda admitted to the Prince-to-be.

"Like how? Like, Peach and Samus were still close friends of yours?" Link frowned and his eyes became soft and desparate. "Zelda, please, not this... "

"What?" Zelda asked, curiously.

"Is this the part where you decide that you don't want to marry me and leave me because 'friendship is a lifelone thing and love can come and go' ?"

The statement made Zelda want to break down. "How could you say that?" the princess asked, almost angrily. "How could you think that I would leave you?"

"Because all I've ever experienced in my life is people deserting me. And it seems that it's rubbing off on you. I want better for you."

The tears Zelda were holding in finally slid down her cheek. "No. We'll both have better once we're married. You'll live in the castle, we'll be happy and comfortable. Link, for our sake, we need to be married as soon as possible. Like next Saturday. I'm scared of us drifting apart. The time that we have spent together went from every second to slim to none!" Zelda was now fully crying. 

Link instinctively put his arm around Zelda. The Hylian pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "Time is precious, you and I know that more than anyone else in the world. I never want to drift away from you."

"Nor do I want to be away from you. But our lives have become so tangled up in schoolwork and other matters that I felt our bond has loosened."

Link lifted Zelda's chin and looked into her eyes. "Never will I allow that to happen. Next Saturday it is. You will be my wife."

------------------------------------------

Author's Notes -- End Chapter 20! 

I didn't really plan on ending it there, and this one seemed rather short too, but I updated it only yesterday. I hope that I can keep updating frequently like I used to.

I felt that I had to make time go by a little faster in the story, so I advanced it to the engagment party, which will more than likey happen next chapter.

*Sighs* I said that I wouldn't end the story. But things are starting to SOUND like this story NEEDS to end. I really don't want that to happen, but I'm already thinking up another story. One that happens like most of the other SSBM stories do, where everyone is their real ages and, well, you know. I am still considering posting that other story I had started. That one might be hard to finish, too, but I at least want to try something different.

More to come for this story. I don't know how many chapters are left. There may be 15 or 20 chapters... but from the way that things are starting to look, 3 to 5 seems more realistic. This story seems that it's making it's own end. I'm trying to keep it going with different storylines. It all just depends on what happens the next chapter or so for me to clearly determine how much longer this story will go on. But I will write other stories. They may be the Link and Marth fight for Zelda type stories, or just one that is written as I go with ideas just coming from nowhere, like this one was. I'm getting braver with my writing and learning how to be brave when it comes to reading reviews, so that other story could have Chapter One posted as early as tomorrow.

But even if this story ends, you will still hear from me. =) I love to write, and since I've gotten so many reviews, I just couldn't leave. ^_^

Please review and tell me what you think =) Thanks for the support.


	21. Formal Announcements

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Disclaimer -- I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. This is my first posted SSBM Fic.

Please read top of first chapter for more Author's Notes and information.

Fiction By Sherrilynn 

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Super Smash Bros. Melee : A High School Drama Fic

Chapter Twenty-One -- Formal Announcements

A/N: This chapter isn't really much but the party and the announcement of their wedding date. Sorry for the lack of... um... ACTION in this chapter. More will happen soon, though! *smiles* Just thought I'd start updating more often!! =)

"Zelda, are you ready?" Impa called upstairs. "People are going to be here any minute! Get down here this instant! You don't need to be that fancy just to announce your engagement!"

Footsteps were soon heard as the Princess of Hyrule came running down the steps, barefooted.

"Zelda!" Impa shouted, immediately noticing Zelda's absense of shoes. "And where exactly are your heels? You're a princess! That's disgraceful!"

"I'll get them in a minute, no one's here to see me -- yet. Speaking of that... is Link here?"

"I'm afraid not. He is running a tad late, though, isn't he? I thought he was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago." 

Zelda sighed. "Yes, Impa. I find him running late very often nowadays. Even to school. I wonder if something's going on in his life that he's not telling me about?"

"The only way to find out is to ask." Impa turned around to the door after she heard it open. "Nevermind, Princess! There is your husband-to-be now!"

"Wonderful!" Zelda exclaimed as she finished descending the stairs, running straight into Link's arms. 

"Sorry I'm late," Link apologized, "but it took me forever to get Young Link up and about. He's out in the other section of the castle helping some of the attendants set up for the party."

"That's nice of him. Come upstairs with me for a second, Link, I have to get my shoes." Zelda winked at Link and began to ascend the stairs.

"Not so fast, young man. You're not going." Impa said sternly as she grabbed Link's arm. "Nuh uh. You're not following Zelda. You remember what happened last time, don't you? The last time you were in Zelda's room?"

"Impa, listen," Link began. "I know that you don't trust me alone with Zelda, do you? But honestly. We're going to be married. We need a little freedom. I'll just go up with her to get her shoes, and then we'll be on our way back down, okay? I promise nothing that shouldn't go on will happen."

"Alright," Impa reluctantly said. "But I promised her father -- "

"That you would keep me out of trouble," Zelda butted in. "Impa, I'm a big girl now. Link will be 18 in a few weeks. I'll turn 18 just a couple of months after. Don't watch us so carefully! We can make our own decisions. I know this will hurt for you to hear, but please don't try so hard. I can handle Link. He can handle himself. Just trust us and tell Father that it will be alright. For me? I'm not a little girl anymore, so I don't want to be treated as one."

Impa opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't get a word in. She could only watch the couple walk upstairs and disappear from sight.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Zelda opened the door to her bedroom and followed Link inside. She walked to her huge closet and turned on a light. Looking around, she found a pink pair of heels that matched the deep pink strapless down she was wearing.

Link walked over to the mirror on the opposite side of the room. He made sure his tie was right and straightened his coat. The hero had made sure to dress his best for this special occasion.

"All done! Do you like it?" Zelda asked, coming from her closet. She walked over to the mirror and stood beside him. She adoringly looked at them together. They seemed perfect for one another.

"Of course, you're so beautiful, as always." Link placed his hands on Zelda's waist. "I can't wait until we announce it to all of Hyrule that you are mine!" He picked Zelda up and twirled her around, smiling. "I'm so happy. I couldn't have asked for more."

"And neither could I," Zelda replied once her prince had set her down. "Today is going to be great, and next Saturday even greater!"

"I couldn't agree more. You will be my wife, and I your husband." Link leaned in and gave Zelda a quick kiss.

"And I'll finally be able to be in your arms all night and wake up next to you in the morning."

"A dream come true, for both of us." Link kissed her again. He then reminded her that they needed to be back downstairs. Out of curiousity, Link took a quick look out the window and saw Marth and Peach walking along the path the the front of the castle.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"To be honest, I'm more than nervous about this," Peach said to Marth. "After all, this is basically my ex-best friend and my former crush announcing their engagement to Hyrule. I can't handle this."

"Yes you can, just be strong, alright?" Marth and Peach just walked along the pathway for a moment, before Marth spoke. "You still have feelings for Link, don't you?"

"I've already been through this with you. No. I don't. And why did you think of asking?"

"Well, it would more then explain why you seem so uptight." Marth implied, getting slightly upset. "You still care for him, don't you?"

"I care for him, yes, because I spent all those years convincing myself I belonged with him. I can't just stop caring like there wasn't any feeling there in the first place. But don't think I'm still in love with the boy, because I'm not."

"Then stop acting like you're covering something up, because that certainly seems to be what you're doing."

"I'm not hiding anything!" Peach argued. "And it is not about Link!"

By that time, the two had already reached the main door to the castle. Marth had given up trying to fight her; he knew that she wasn't going to tell him anything anyway, so no use in trying.

"Come on in," Impa said as she opened the door to the two. "Please wait in the main lobby with the other arrivals."

Marth and Peach followed Impa inside and saw only Young Link in the room.

"Looks like we're the first here," Marth whispered. "Well, we know that Link's here beause his little self is, but he HAS to be here."

"Well duh, it's his party."

"Why are you so moody?" Marth asked Peach quickly.

"Why are you asking so many questions? Why are you being so nosy? Why do you have to know every detail?" Peach tried to keep her voice low, but felt her cheeks get hot.

"Are you mocking me?"

"You're still asking questions... " Peach said outloud. "Just stop it, alright? I don't want to mess this up for the future rulers of Hyrule. And I'm sure that you don't either." 

Marth threw his hands in the air. "I give up. Peach, I just care about you, that's all! I've already discussed this with you! For goodness sakes, we're having a child together! Can we at least stop arguing and have a good time?"

Young Link's head snapped up with that statement. He had previously been sitting in a chair next to the table of refreshments, but he was now paying full attention to the conversation. His ears perked as he listened for what they would say next.

"We haven't argued until today," Peach continued. "When you asked about my feelings for Link."

"But you were so defensive! I had no choice but to wonder if you're still in love!"

Marth and Peach both turned around at the sound of the door shutting. Standing there was Fox and Krystal, dressed nicely.

"What's going on in here?" Fox asked politely. "Anything wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," both princess and prince said at once.

"Um... sure," Fox said with a forced smile. He then whispered to Krystal, "Something's got to be up. Did I tell you about how Peach used to be absolutely crazy for Link?"

"Um, no, but that could be a problem."

"I sure hope nothing happens," Fox said nervously. "Peach and Zelda aren't on exactly the best of terms, but it's nice that one princess showed up to support the other. I want this party to turn out great. Link and Zelda deserve the perfect announcement."

Other guests that the Smashers didn't know began showing up. Roy and Malon also walked in a few moments later, followed by Mario, Luigi, and Daisy.

"Oh no," Peach whispered. "Daisy."

Peach had not yet told Daisy, even though she had found the courage to tell her own father. Peach decided against spilling everything to her best friend due to the fact that she knew that Daisy would not approve of her behavior, nor would she approve of the person. Daisy liked Marth alright, but wasn't too fond of Peach forming a relationship with him.

"Hi," Daisy said, walking casually up to Peach. "So how are you and Marth?"

"We're fine... I guess." Peach smiled cautiously at Marth, who was now trying to strike up a conversation with Roy.

"You guess?"

"Don't make this complicated. We're fine. Perfectly fine."

Daisy watched as Peach slowly placed a hand over her stomach. "We're just fine. All of us."

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Everyone! Your attention please!" Impa called out to the crowd.

Slowly, everyone stopped their conversations and turned to face Zelda's caretaker. "I would like to welcome you this evening. Frineds, Family, and people of Hyrule! You all know that the Princess has asked all of you here for a very important reason. Focus your attention on the stairs. Now enters the Princess of Hyrule!"

Several of Hyrule's residents began kneeling down as Zelda walked slowly down the stairs, with Link beside her. Both were smiling happily. 

Out of respect and also not to stand out, Fox, Krystal, Young Link, and the others also began to kneel down to the Princess. 

"You may rise," Zelda said, standing in front of the crowd, taking Impa's place. The entire crowd did so.

"I asked all of you here for a very special reason," Zelda began. "Some of our close friends that are already here know the reason. But for the people of Hyrule, this is a very important, serious, yet joyous announcement."

Zelda paused as the crowd began to whisper. Link was standing beside her quietly with his hands behind his back. Zelda looked at her father, the King, who was beaming. King Harkinian was proud of his daughter and had waited for this moment for a long while.

Peach's stomach began to turn over and over again, almost like it had on the day she told Marth about her pregnancy. She began to sweat. "Here it comes," she whispered. Taking a deep breath, she braced herself for what was to come.

"Ladies and gentleman of Hyrule. Friends, Family: I want to now let you all know the reason I called you here, all at once, for this special day. I would like to fomally announce to you my engagment to the Hero of Time, Link!"

The crowd began clapping and cheering wildy. Zelda took a deep breath of relief. She had been very nervous about her speech and nervous about her subjects' approval. 

Link put his arm around Zelda and kissed her gently, causing the crowd to cheer louder. 

Peach stood there, silent. Around her, the applauding and yelling was too much for her. Just then, Peach turned on her heels and headed out of the castle, unnoticed by everyone -- everyone but Marth.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Marth decided to be a gentleman and follow Peach outside. He felt odd leaving the party without saying anything, but he was worried about Peach. He searched around and found her, but it didn't take him long to find her sitting down in the grass.

"It's true, isn't it?" Marth asked accusingly. "You do -- "

"Don't start with me," Peach inturrupted. "Don't. I'm sensitive about all this, okay? I can't tell you how many times I immagined myself up there with Link, not Zelda with him! It just brings me back to think that I could have been the one with Link! If Zelda hadn't have butted in when she did, I'm sure Link and I would be together, and I wouldn't be sitting here with you right now. I wouldn't be pregnant, I wouldn't be worried about my life, and I would be happy. But none of those things happened. Why? Because of ZELDA! She gets everything! It's just not fair!" Peach wailed and layed down on the grass. Tears were flowing rapidly from her eyes. "Everything could have been different! I should be happy right now, Marth, but I'm depressed. I'm sad every day of my life, just thinking about how I screwed everything up!"

"You didn't screw everything up, not yet! This isn't over!"

"Oh, is it? Marth, I don't think you get it! He's marrying her! The reality of it all just sunk in! He's marrying my best friend instead of me!!"

"So you admit it, that you do still... and you make it seems as though you want nothing to do with me!" Marth felt tears start to form, but didn't want to cry. It hurt to realize that she did infact still have stronger feelings for Link than she was letting on.

"Fine. I love Link -- STILL. I still think about him all the time. Constantly, to be exact. I cheered up at the Homecoming Dance. I cheered up after it and tried to move on! But it only got me pregnant!"

"You used me?" Marth asked, his depression turning to anger. "How could you -- "

"I DIDN'T USE YOU! And if I remember correctly, I didn't exaclt tell YOU that I loved you yesterday. That was all you, not me!"

"Because you wanted Link? Because you still had hope?"

"Because I knew I LOST!" Peach cried. "I lost! I lost the one thing I wanted most: the Hero of Time as my husband! MINE! Not Zelda Harkinian's!"

"You can't change it now, Peach! Zel and Link are getting married! They love each other! Don't you even care?!" Marth wanted desperately to change things that had happened as well, but reality was that it wasn't going to happen.

"But what about me? Why can't I be happy? Everytime I want something, it's taken from me! Whenever I think I might finally be happy, something comes along and messes that up!"

"It's time to face the facts, Peach! The man you love is marrying someone else, and you're carrying my baby! MY BABY! Not Link's! Do you really think, with the knowledge that you are pregnant with my baby, that Link will leave Zelda for you? Is that what you're thinking?"

Peach suddenly stopped crying and an icy looked filled her eyes. "Is that what I'm thinking? HA! Link leave Zelda? I don't know if I can actually make that happen, but I will damn well try."

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Link, you're going to make a fine prince -- and one day, king!" Saria, Link's lifelong friend, exclaimed as she hugged him. "I always knew you were special!" 

Link only blushed and thanked her. Everyone around them was excited that their princess was finally getting married.

Soon, Zelda and Link both stood in the front of the room, Impa once again asking for everyone's attention. Again, the crowd got quiet and faced their future leaders.

"I would like to take this time, as requested, to announce the wedding date of Princess Zelda and Prince Link." 

Link blushed upon hearing his name announced as "prince". "That's really not necassary," Link whispered to Zelda.

"Of course it is," she whispered back. "Get used to it, because everyone will be bowing before you when they see you after our wedding." 

"Zelda, would you please come and announce to your people what you and Link have decided upon."

"Yes, Impa." Zelda smiled and began to move nervously. She had not yet discussed this part with her father or Impa, but Zelda knew that no one would make a fuss, at least in front of all her guests. She grew bold and began to speak.

"Everyone! The decision has been made. Link and I will be married next Saturday at 10:00 AM in the Royal Garden!"

The crowd responded as usual, but Impa's jaw -- as well as the King's -- had dropped. Link and Zelda both took a bow and made their way back into the crowd to talk to their guests.

Marth walked back inside the room, eyeing everyone in sight. Without even blinking, he made his way over to Link, who was talking with Malon and Roy.

"Hey, what are you -- " Link stopped himself as Marth grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the other guests. "What do you think you're doing?" He finished once Marth let him go.

Marth's eyes didn't once unlock from Link's. 

"You have to tell me what's up, or I can't help you."

"Can't help me?" Marth asked coldy. "Oh, you can help me alright."

Within a split second, Marth's fist made contact with Link's cheek, knocking him to the ground.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes -- End of Chapter 21!

Bad chapter, I know... Sorry. =( I really wanted something to happen, but I had really no plan in mind. I usually write like that, but on instances such as these, I really wish I did. But I could come up with nothing. This is probably one of the weakest chapters yet, but please be patient as other things are going to happen!

I got a review about Bowser, Mewtwo, and some of the other characters that are never mentioned. I'm sorry that I have excluded them, and to be honest, I didn't even realize that I had done it. This story does tend to revolve around Link, Zelda, Marth, Roy, and Peach a little more than the others, with seconds leads by Fox, Krystal, and Samus. The sequel [more about that below!!] will probably involve everyone.

I also got a review about the humor in the story. I have realized that the story has taken a much more serious turn, and the tone of the story is now dark, heavy, and depressing. I'm appologize for that. =)

I got a really good suggestion from Jadon Michael Maxwell [He always gives good suggestions! ^_^] and a couple of other reviewers. As I said, this story will soon HAVE to end, as it seems that it is ending itself. BUT there will be a sequel! How that will work, I do not yet know. I'll have to wait and see when this story ends, then begin work on the sequel from there. It will probably be more like the other Smash Bros. Stories, with everything a little later in the future and everyone returned to their normal ages [which would seem weird, considering in this one, Mario is said to be the same age as Marth @_@]. But that shouldn't be too big of a problem. ^_^

Thanks for reading the story. Sorry if this chapter disappointed you. (I find myself saying that a lot, don't I? *grins*) Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for the tremendous support and the amount of reviews that was sent! ^_^


	22. Words Of Wisdom

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Disclaimer -- I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. This is my first posted SSBM Fic.

Please read top of first chapter for more Author's Notes and information.

Fiction By Sherrilynn 

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Super Smash Bros. Melee : A High School Drama Fic

Chapter Twenty-Two -- Words Of Wisdom

The room fell silent.

Everyone turned in Marth's direction. Marth had now turned red in the face, not from ebarrassment, but from anger. He had not yet caught on that everyone in the room was looking at him.

Zelda, stood beside Ruto, Princess of the Zoras. But after seeing Marth's fist make contact with her fianceé's face, she was right by his side in a flash. 

The Princess had been afraid that something to this effect was going to happen. Things never seemed perfect, and when they did, something was sure to happen that would mess it all up. And on this particular evening, everything had seemed perfect, until now.

"What on Earth was that for?!" Zelda screeched. "Marth! How dare you punch the future Prince of Hyrule!"

"Future Prince? You should see what he's done to Peach! What he's done to me! First of all, he's turned Peach into an emotional mess! She's in love with the boy! But no, you had to go and ruin it for her! As her best friend, you should have said, 'I'm sorry Link, I can't do that to the one person that likes you so much' but NO! You were selfish and decided that you wanted Link for yourself!"

Zelda gasped. "Don't dare speak to me that way, in my castle! And first of all, I wasn't selfish! I can't count the times when I had sacrificed something for Peach! It was time I did something for myself for once, even Samus told me that I should pursue Link if I loved him! And for Peach being an 'emotional mess', I don't know how to address that, but I am very sorry that she feels that way."

"You not only affected Peach, but you affected me, and everyone else! If Peach had gotten Link like she probably would have, then she wouldn't be pregnant with my child right now!"

"What?" Fox asked, aloud. "Wha -- "

"Yes, you all heard me," Marth said, speaking with rage. "Pregnant! The Prince of Altea and the Princess of the Mushroom Kindgom have conceived a child!"

Link, holding his jaw, came up behind Marth and tapped him on the shoulder. Marth turned around to see Link's face bleeding where he had hit him. 

"Marth, I'm not about to stoop to your level and return what you have just done to me. I have more class than that. And as the future King of Hyrule, I must learn how handle things rationally and not lose my cool, just as you do so often." Link removed his hand from his jaw, blood dripping from his fingertips. "And as it goes for me being with Peach. That would have never happened, even if Zelda hadn't returned to my life. I did not have feelings for Peach of that sort. And you knew it. You were my friend, I confided in you. My deepest secrets -- you knew them all! You know enough to probably blackmail me for the rest of my life. You knew that I would never be with Peach. Never. You knew that my heart belonged to Zelda, and that I wasn't going to lose hope of ever being with her."

Marth stood quietly. "I feel as though you've betrayed me, Prince Link."

"Betrayed you? How?"

"I ended up getting the girl that was supposed to be yours pregnant. She's carrying the baby that's one day going to be a ruler as well. And prince or princess from birth. Not like you, a lowly peasant, that marries into royalty. Personally, I think you're only marrying Zelda for those reasons."

"How dare you," Zelda said, softly. Then rage boiled inside her, and she shouted, "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE LINK OF SUCH THINGS!" Zelda was clenching her fists and trying her hardest to hold them back from doing to Marth what he had done to Link. "He loves me, Marth! HE LOVES ME! And I love him with every breath within me!"

Zelda walked over to Link and called for her Royal Nurse to take care of Link's wound. She then focused on Marth.

"Why did you do that to him?"

"Because it's what I felt like doing." Marth smiled. "It helped me feel better."

"Better? BETTER? How can you even say something like that?! We can't help the way Peach feels, and Link can't help the way he feels -- about ME."

"You know what? I think I'll just leave you stuck up people to your party. I'm getting Peach, and we're going home. No more torment for her. Goodbye everyone." Marth flipped his cape behind his back and walked out of the door, knowing that all eyes were on him.

Zelda stood there, sweating. She was glad that Marth was gone, but felt as though she had made a fool of herself in front of her subjects, in front of Impa... in front of her father. Feeling that she must do something, she appologized to everyone.

"I'm sorry, everyone. This was certainly not meant to happen. Link will be fine; please go back to speaking and enjoying yourselves. The party will go on. Don't let something as petty as this stop us all from celebrating Hyrule's future!" 

Everyone turned around and continued doing what they had been doing previously, to their princess's orders.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Link, are you alright?" Zelda asked. She had slipped away from her guests to see how Link was doing.

"Can I even begin to describe how horrible I feel? I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. You couldn't have predicted that Marth would do something like that. Don't beat yourself up over this."

"Don't worry, Marth did that for me," Link said sarcastically. 

Zelda rested her head on Link's shoulder. "I know this may be a dumb question, but did he hurt you badly?"

"No, not really. I feel fine, it's just that if we're getting married next Saturday, I would really like this bruise to be gone. But it should be. He didn't put too much force behind that punch."

"It only knocked you to the ground!" Zelda exclaimed, lifting her head.

"I've been through worse," Link reminded her. "Remember? I can take a small punch from Marth if I can take all that stuff that Ganondorf did to me."

"That's true. Are you willing to come back out and celebrate?"

"Of course. I don't want to ruin this for you because of Marth." Link pecked Zelda on the lips. "We can go back out there and have some fun. One more week before we're husband and wife."

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Peach, we're going. NOW."

Peach couldn't respond before Marth had her by the arm, pulling her up out of the grass. 

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Home. Just you and me. We need to talk, away from everyone else. You need to be away from this party. Pregnant women shouldn't be depressed like you are. I don't think it's good for them."

Peach felt her mood begin to lighten up. She even giggled, making Marth turn around.

"Marth, you care so much... I... I wish I hadn't have said those things that I said back there, please forgive me?"

Marth shrugged. "Don't worry about it, Peach. Moodswings. That's another thing about pregnant women."

"Been doing your research, huh?" Peach asked with a grin.

"I just want to be a good father. I want to make sure I get everything right."

Peach put her hands on his shoulders. "There are going to be things in life that you can't study and prepare for. Life isn't always going to be high school. Outside of this, there's going to be all sorts of things that will just suddenly throw themselves at you, and you won't even know it before it's too late. But those are the things that just have to be dealt with."

"As always, you're right, Peach." Marth hugged her next to him. "I'm so sorry. If I hadn't have pressured you -- "

"Yet again, something you can't change. Just deal with it." Peach smiled. 

Marth and Peach began to walk along, until Marth remembered what had happened inside. "Peach, I think I must tell you. I punched Link when I went back inside without you."

"I knew you were going to do something, Marth. You're not that unpredictable." Peach smiled. "Just say you're sorry later, and tell him that if you could take it back, you would. Link is forgiving. He HAS to be. It comes with that 'righteous and pure as no other' trademark he has, right? Even though we all know that he's slipped up a few times."

"Thanks for understanding. Tomorrow. I'll say that I'm sorry... again. I'm messed with him so many times I can't believe he forgives me. Like that time I tried breaking them up."

"He forgave you for that, and in my opinion, it was by far much worse than this. So don't worry. Just relax and everything will be okay. We'll talk things out, and you'll be calm before you know it."

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Roy, what's wrong?" Malon asked, concerned about her boyfriend.

"Seeing Marth like that -- seeing what he's become. It hurts. He was such a good friend. Now, it's almost as if we're nothing more than aquaintences. And I don't even know him anymore. Marth isn't Marth. Not since what happened between himself and Peach."

Malon placed her hands on his shoulders and began to massage them. "I know you must feel awful about all of it."

"You don't know the first of it," Roy said, sighing. "Best friends forever, huh? Is that really the way it goes?"

"Stop it. I'm sure he still cares." Malon removed her hands from his shoulders. "He has to. Years of friendship can't be thrown away that easily, can they?"

"It sure enough seems like it," Roy said. "Marth and I have been through so much." 

Roy closed his eyes and focused on everything that he and his friend had been through -- trying his best to leave out the part when they kissed at Homecoming, and even afterwards. Those types of feelings had been erased from his memory, but the knowledge that it had actually happened would be there forever. Marth and himself went back farther than he and Link did, and Marth had always been there for Roy, regardless of the situation.

"And he'll come to his senses and start to miss your friendship. Trust me."

"How can I trust anyone, especially when my best friend has turned into this... this person I don't recognize?" Roy closed his eyes and tried his best to remain strong. "If you knew everything... "

"And you can tell me if you like. You can trust me, okay? I'm sure there's nothing that you have done that's so terrible that you can't tell your own girlfriend."

Roy opened his eyes and turned to face the ranch girl. "I would scare you away if you knew the full extent of it all. But if you wish, we can talk after the party, about everything. I'll find the courage. Because right now, I just need someone. I don't care who. Just someone to depend on since my best friend has become detached. And I can't help but think it's all my fault, because of the fact that I stopped talking to him like I used to when I met you."

"I'm sorry, I -- "

"It's not your fault, Malon. It's mine. Let's just go somewhere and talk later, and I'll tell you everything."

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Some hours after the party, Zelda was sitting in the dining hall with her father.

"Zelda, I must ask you to reconsider your choice to marry Link next weekend," King Harkinian said kindly, yet firmly. "I do not approve of such an early wedding date."

"But Father," Zelda protested, "Link and I are in love. Our bond... I feel as though we have begun to drift apart. And I want us to be married soon, to stop that from happening."

"My dear Princess, that will not happen. It takes more than a few less hours spent together than usual to break up a true love."

"He and I need to be married, and soon," Zelda said, slightly raising her voice. "Please. You said yourself that you were disappointed that I was not married at age sixteen! I will be 18 in three short months! It's time I married, Father! It's time I married the man that I have loved... for so long... "

"Impa was just as diappointed as I was at your announcement. We were hoping that you would put it off until sometime next year." The King sat back in his chair and awaited his daughter's response.

"This is not a mistake. Link and I are ready. We've been through the worst of Hyrule's history together, and we helped put a stop to it! You never know when something might happen, and," Zelda choked on her words, preparing for what she was about to say, "and take Link away from me. He's such a valiant warrior. He'd do anything for Hyrule. And for me. I want to have him to myself and know that I was truly happy with him as my husband before our lives end."

King Harkinian did not speak. His daughter's words has softened his heart. She truly was wise. "As much as I hate to say this Zelda, I agree with you. You have not yet finished school, though. I will allow you to finish this year at the public school systems. Then, your senior year, you and Link will both be privately tutored inside the castle walls. And that young boy -- the other Link -- him as well."

Zelda bowed before her father and tried to keep her excitement in. "Thank you. I appreciate you seeing my point of view." 

The happy princess ran up to her room and found Link sitting on her bed, waiting for her.

"So how did it go?" Link asked. "I know that it was about our early wedding date."

"He agreed to it. It took some convincing, not much, but he did give in. I told him that I didn't want to lose you and be unmarried to you. You're a warrior. You'd die for Hyrule."

"No, my Princess," Link said, taking her into his arms. "I'd die for you." 

Zelda's eyes teared and she kissed him gently. "I couldn't have asked for a better man. They call you a peasant. I call you my Prince." Zelda kissed him again before adding, "You must be going now. It's late, and Young Link needs his rest."

"Yes, he does. And we still have people to pick to be in the wedding."

"That's right!" Zelda exclaimed. "Like the bridesmaids! The maid of honor! Your best man!" Zelda stood up and began pacing. "I already have the dresses for my maids designed, and Ruto will be the Maid of Honor, that's what I was discussing with her. The Zora people have been so kind to Hyrule... "

"Yes, indeed they have," Link said, smiling. "But isn't it funny that my other fianceé is going to be in the wedding?"

Zelda scowled, but then just laughed. "She had to break her vows when she became a Sage, remember?"

"True, but I just thought I'd point it out." 

Link and Zelda embraced once again. They let go of one another, and Link headed for the door. 

"Link, wait, don't leave yet. I was going to ask you something."

"Sure, Zelda, what is it?"

"I was going to ask about your Best Man. Who are you going to choose?" Zelda sat down on her bed.

"Either Roy or Marth," Link answered.

"MARTH?! After what he's just done?!"

"Shhh," Link quieted her with a finger to the lips. "If it upsets you, then I will not choose him. Remember, Roy is in the running too. I just haven't made up my mind. But I will. I want to make you happy."

"But it's your choice," Zelda argued. "But it needs to be decided quickly."

"I know, Zelda. And I will. Promise."

Zelda stood and followed Link to the door of her room. They shared a hug and a rather long kiss goodnight. There was still so much to do, and so much planning to take care of. A wedding was to be next Saturday at 10:00 AM in the Royal Garden.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes -- End Chapter 22!!

This almost hurts to say, but there are two chapters AT THE MOST left in this story. A sequel is *ironically* already in the works. [I haven't even finished this one yet, lol!] But there will be more, and it won't take so long for a sequel, because I already have planned what is going to happen. =)

I feel as though this chapter is really setting the mood for the end. There seems to be quite a bit of sad moments. =( Sorry if it's depressing, but it kinda feels that way for me. I hope that I got the mood and the things across that I was trying to get across. [And I also apologize to those who don't like sappiness. :S But I felt it was necessary.]

Thanks to all the reviewers that have given me suggestions! The sequel will take on some of those suggestions, as there really isn't much more left to this story to actually add them in. 

If the next chapter is indeed the last, I will try my hardest to make it rather long and descriptive. I want to end this story with a nice long chapter! =) 

And I also want to say I'm sorry for complaining about my chapters too much. I didn't really notice it, but I do. *smiles sheepishly* Thanks to everyone! 

MORE TO COME -- then the end. =(


	23. All Good Things Must come To An End

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Disclaimer -- I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. This is my first posted SSBM Fic.

Please read top of first chapter for more Author's Notes and information.

Fiction By Sherrilynn 

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Super Smash Bros. Melee : A High School Drama Fic

Chapter Twenty-Three -- All Good Things Must Come To An End

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The sun was shining brightly and birds were chirping everywhere. The Royal Garden gates of Hyrule Castle were being flooded with citizens of Hyrule, all coming to see the Princess of Destiny and Hero of Time joined in holy matrimony.

As Marth walked through the gates in his black tuxedo, his attention focused on Link. 

Link was dressed in a white tuxedo with a blue flower pinned to the left side of his coat. He was wearing a blue bow tie and cumberbunt of the same shade as the flower. He stood out from the other men in the fact that everyone else was dressed in black; but Link, the Hero and the groom, was dressed in white. But the one thing that made Link stand out the most... was the absence of his traditional hat. 

Of course, what did seem traditional anymore? Marth wondered to himself. Traditional meant marriage then a baby, not the other way around. It almost seemed disgraceful. Marth felt that himself and Peach should be the ones marrying, not Link and Zelda. The reason being so that their baby would have two parents that were married. It seemed the right thing to do. Although what he had done wasn't the right thing in the first place.

It almost seemed unreal, from Marth's point of view. He never dreamed that a wedding would occurr this soon. Even though Link always seemed the type to settle down early, he never quite expected him to marry Zelda at the age of seventeen. 

Marth tried to quite his mind of the raging thoughts. But his mind kept going back to memories of his childhood, and how those days didn't seem too far in the past. 

His eyes wondered around the Royal Garden, examining the beautiful decorations. White chairs were set up into rows, and a red carpet had been unfolded as the isle in which Zelda would walk to her Hero. 

Taking a deep breath, Marth walked slowly towards Link. No reason to be nervous, he kept telling himself. After all, he was Link's Best Man.

Roy was chosen as the other groomsman. Young Link, of course, held the part of Ring Bearer. Flower Girl was given to Romani, the young girl that Young Link met in Termina. The Maid of Honor had already been chosen as Ruto, Princess of the Zoras.

"Hi," Marth said, startling Link, who seemed to be in his own little world.

"Oh, hi Marth. Glad you're here. They all gave me strict orders to stay right here and not to move, because I'm not supposed to see Zelda until she walks down that isle."

"Yup, just like tradition. I bet she looks lovely, though."

"I can't wait to see her. I'm actually beginning to get nervous."

"Don't be. If anyone should be, it's me, because of the way I acted at your engagement annoucement." Marth looked down at his feet.

"I've already told you not to worry about that. It was in the past. You just showed that you care about Peach and you want what's best for her."

"I am glad to see that your bruise has healed that quickly," Marth said sincerely. "That was an awful nasty wound I gave you."

"You can still see a slight trace of it, but as for the most part, it's unnoticeable. Hey, look! There's Roy!" 

Marth turned around with a smile. Roy was there, finally, without Malon.

Roy and Malon had the talk that Roy promised that they would have. He told Malon everything, about Homecoming, about some other events that happend -- he told her his deepest secrets. Malon was still Roy's girlfriend, but she didn't seem to be acting quite as she used to with the new knowledge she had. 

And as for Marth and Roy's friendship, the two swordsmen had talked amongst themselves as well about every change that had occurred. They both agreed that they missed each other's company, and immediatley began to spend more time together. Of course, Malon and Peach understood. Friends were forever.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Mario sat down in one of the white chairs near the front. His thoughts were on Peach and Marth.

He always knew that something more was there than they would actually let on. That always seemed to be the way it was, with everything. Nothing seemed to be what it appeared to be. And Peach surely wasn't, not in his opinion.

He had thought of her as a noble Princess, one that would always make the right decisions. One that had a strong conscience. But this princess didn't seem to. This princess did whatever she willed, no matter who it hurt. 

Mario had thought that he actually might be with Peach, but now his chances of that were shot. Another announcement had been made in the Mushroom Kingdom about Peach's engagement to Marth. 

To Mario, it seemed weird that the two would choose to marry, even though the story normally went like: the girl gets pregnant, the man marries her because he feels that it would be for the best. Whatever happened to marrying for love?

Of course people still marry for love, Mario remined himself. He reminded himself as to where he was sitting. This was not a marriage of convenience. It was a marriage strictly for love. Why else would Link and Zelda choose to marry? To anyone's knowledge, Zelda most certainly wasn't pregnant. As far as everyone knew, she was still a virgin. But people sure do know how to suprise you.

So he just decided to move on. The Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom had decided that he needed better for himself, and that he would just give it time. It would come, if he let it. Destiny was also his for the taking. It was just a matter of waiting for it to find him.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Fox stood with Krystal and a few others, just chatting. To him, this entire year had been unpredictable to every extent. Especially his life.

You never quite know when something is going to happen, when something is going to change everything, Fox thought. Who knew that Krystal would come into my life when she did?

He and Krystal were still not dating officially, but they had confessed their liking for one another. Fox didn't want things to happen too quickly, as in almost every relationship that Fox had heard about. He wanted a nice and slow relationship with Krystal. A nice, slow, meaningful one. 

Life had taken a happier turn for him when Krystal had come. Before her, he had often wondered what he would do with himself. It was always hanging out with Falco or sometimes Yoshi after school and at the Smash Arenas. It was life as usual, until Krystal. With her, it was always something new. 

He loved life now. It was interesting and exciting. Krystal was now be his side, holding his hand tightly.

Everyone else had left Krystal and Fox, and the two were now alone to speak. 

"Today is going to be great, isn't it?" Krystal said happily. "Weddings are always exciting! I love watching the bride and the groom exchange vows, promise their love to each other... "

"Weddings are sad." Fox said, trying not to sound too emotional. 

Krystal placed a kiss on his cheek. "Yes, they can be quite depressing sometimes, but it depends on your reason. You could be sad because the people that are getting married are your close friends, and you know that things are going to change. Or it might be because you wish it were you up there instead."

"I'm not sure my reason, but I know that I'm in a funny mood. To just know that everything can change in a mere second." Fox suddenly hugged Krystal tightly to him. "Don't ask me why I did that. I just needed to feel you close to me."

"Understood," Krystal replied. "I know very well what you're feeling."

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Young Link let a solitary tear slide down his cheek.

He was sitting with Link, talking over their new lives. 

"I can't wait to have a real family," Young Link said tearfully. "To feel like I belong somewhere."

Link smiled warmly. "I know. This is so exciting for the both of us isn't it?"

"Yup. Sure is!" Young Link tried to sound cheeful, even through his tears. 

"So why are you crying?" Link asked as he put his arm around Young Link.

"Because everything is changing. I may seems sad, but I'm really bursting with joy." The small boy smiled at his older self.

"I feel very different myself. So happy, yet I feel a little down because nothing's going to be the same. But this is a wonderful new chapter in my life -- our lives. You, me, and Zelda. After today, it will all be better for us, Link. I have no regrets about marrying Zelda."

"Less than a year ago, I thought life wasn't worth living. Then I met the older me and the older Princess Zelda. You took me in to live with you, and you fell in love with Zelda." 

"You and I both know; Destiny has her way of making things happen as she pleases." Link pulled his younger self in for a hug. 

Marth ran up to the two suddenly, disturbing them. "I'm so sorry, but your bride is about to come down the isle... and you're not out there yet! Go, Young Link, get the rings and make sure not to drop that pillow! And Link... please, for goodness sakes! Don't pass out!"

"Gee, thanks for that nice little speech," Link said, jokingly. "But we have to go! The next time we speak, I will be a married man!"

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Zelda, you look fine, I promise!" Ruto argued with the bride. "Don't be so paranoid! Everything WILL be perfect this time!"

"I'm most afraid of the 'does anyone object' part," Zelda admitted softly. "I always get nervous when preachers speak that, even if it isn't my wedding."

"Oh, don't be!" Malon tried cheering Zelda up. "This is your wedding day! You are supposed to be happy! Now put a smile on your face!"

Zelda grinned as best she could for a nervous bride. The mirror in front of her reflected her back as absolutely breathtaking. The white strapless gown contoured perfectly to her body. The evening gloves gave a fine accent. Her hair had been tied back in a fancy stile with ribbons and jewels everywhere. She was also wearing her finest jewelry.

"It's almost time, Princess Zelda," Impa said, giving Zelda's dress one last inspection. "You have all the 'required' elements, don't you?"

"Yes, the something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. They're all here!" Zelda said cheerfully, trying to calm her own nerves.

As if on cue, an attendant came into the dressing room. "Princess! It is time!"

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Link stood in front of everyone, trying to read their expressions. Most were joyful, others appeared to be sad, but the slightest few were blank. 

His own expression... very mixed, as well as his emotions. It seemed that every emotion that could be felt was rolled up inside of him, and he was feeling them all at once. But the smile that was automatically on his face told the guests that he was ecstatic.

Soon everyone was quieted. Link knew that this was the moment.

His eyes fixed on the red carpet that was dividing the rows of chairs. He first saw all the bridesmaids, lead by Ruto walk slowly down and take their places.

Next came Romani and Young Link, side by side. Romani carried a beautifully decorated basket which held white flower petals. 

Link's stomach began to jump as he realized who was coming next -- his bride, Princess Zelda.

His jaw dropped as Zelda came down the isle, locking arms with her father, King Harkinian. Through the white arch they came, coming right for Link. 

"She's beautiful," Link whispered, never taking his eyes from the beautiful princess.

Zelda smiled once her eyes met Links. She had waited for this moment, and she wanted to savor every bit of it.

Zelda and the King had now reached Link and the preacher. The preacher spoke a few words to King Harkinian, and he was on his way to the front row of seats, leaving everyone to see the perfect couple standing before them.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the man began, "we are gathered here today to witness the unity of two young lovers."

Link and Zelda smiled at one another and looked into the other's eyes adoringly.

"And if anyone here today knows of any reason why these two shall not be wed, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

Zelda looked around the Garden at her guests. She was watching, waiting for one of them to say something, to object to her marrying a "peasant". But none such objection came, to Zelda's relief. 

The preacher moved on. The service went as a traditional wedding would. Then the time that everyone was waiting for came.

"Do you, Zelda, take Link to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, until death do you part?"

"I do," Zelda said, oblivious to anyone else other than Link.

"And do you, Link, take Zelda to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, until death do you part?"

"I do," Link said, his eyes not once moving from his princess.

"Please present the rings," the preacher said, motioning for Young Link to bring the pillow forth.

Link and Zelda both took the rings that they would be placing upon the other's finger. They smiled and waiting for the preacher to ask them to recite their words.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Zelda repeated after the preacher, soon completing the entire vow. Link soon followed, placing the band on Zelda's finger.

The Hylian preacher then read a few responsibilities of husband and wife to them, then closed the ceremony:

"With the power vested in me, I now prnounce you husband and wife."

The crowd burst into an uproar as the couple kissed a long, passionate kiss in front of everyone. Soon the released and made their way down the isle, now husband and wife.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Did we really just get married?" Zelda asked once they were alone, awaiting everyone else's arrival at the reception.

"It seems like a dream, doesn't it?" Link replied, hugging Zelda next to him.

"A very real one," Zelda said. "I love you."

"And I love you." Link pulled his new wife into a kiss. 

"So, hello you two!" Marth and Roy came in together, heading straight for the cake. "Looks beautiful. Who made it?"

"The royal chef," Zelda answered happily. "He did a wonderful job."

"Indeed he did," Marth said, eyeing the cake. "Can't wait to taste it."

"You're not touching it until they cut it!" Roy exclaimed, teasing Marth. "They have to cut the first piece, you know!"

"Yes, I know, I know," Marth groaned. "Just tell everyone to hurry. I'm sure these two want to ride off together and start their new lives, eh, Link?" Marth nudged Link and winked at him.

"I know what you're thinking Marth. And that's none of your buisiness," Link laughed.

Eventually, everyone did make their way in, sitting down at the tables that had been positioned throughout the room.

Link and Zelda cut the cake together soon after, with lights from cameras flashing in their eyes. They fed one another, Link making sure to be gentle with Zelda, knowing that she would have hated for him to have thrown it forcefully in her face. Zelda did the same, as some people shouted "Let him have it!" The couple only laughed at their guests.

All other things went as traditional. Link and Zelda danced together, alone, with everyone watching their every move. They held each other tightly the entire time and looked at nothing but each other.

But soon, the reception too, was over. Link and Zelda bid their guests farewell and walked outside. And to everyone's suprise, a horse and carriage was waiting for them.

"WHAT?! NO LIMMO?!" Fox squeaked. 

"Nope," Link replied, hearing Fox's outcry. "This wedding has been perfect! Everything we wanted it to be! And we agreed upon a horse and carriage for our transport. It only feels right," Link said, finishing his sentence so only Zelda could hear.

"Goodbye all!" Link shouted again, giving everyone a final farewell. And the Royal Couple bowed. Link then helped Zelda into the carriage before climbing in himself.

Shouts of "Long live Link and Zelda!" could be heard throughout the entire kingdom as the new couple rode off together, dreaming of the new life they were about to begin.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTES:

As the Chapter title suggests, all things must come to an end. And this story has come to an end. I really hope that everyone enjoyed my writing. I can't thank everyone enough for their support and dedication to the story. Thanks for being so receptive and kind in your reviews to the story. I only remember getting one harsh review about the Roy/Marth pairing. All the other 200+ reviews were positive and helpful. Thanks so much!

I'm sorry about everything that I said that I would put in the story that never happened, such as the Marth/Link/Roy battle that was supposed to have went on some chapters ago. But again, that's what sequels are for, and there is definetley going to be a seuqel... it's already in the works!! The other characters that were left out of the story will be included sooner or later, and I also expect the sequel to this one to be longer, but again, that can't be determined until I know where I want to go with it. ^_^

Chapter one of the sequel is already half-way done. Expect that in the next few days!!

Again, I hope that everything went well with this story -- and I hope that you liked the ending. I felt it was appropriate and a nice ending for a story that I have been working on for the past two months. It seems so weird that 23 chapters has been written in only two months. 

Once again, I want to thank everyone for the reviews and for the support. This story has been my first major contribution to FanFiction.net, although I've been here before under another category that wasn't so receptive. But I found the category I belong in: Games. Super Smash Brothers is a wonderful category to be in, and I hope to head over to Legend of Zelda once I can come up with something for that, since I am an AVID fan of Legend of Zelda. 

But before I go, I want to say a special thanks to Jadon Michael Maxwell. He was the one that sent the review that made me keep this story going, and I'm glad that I did. Thanks so much, you've been so kind and helpful, and I appreciate the boost of self-confidence that you gave me!

As well as the other reviewers that submitted multiple reviews -- you know who you are! You deserve to be specially thanked as well for keeping up with the story and offering your comments and suggestions!!

Well, this isn't a final goodbye, because you'll see another story by Sherrilynn up here in just a few days titled "What The Future May Hold". So until then, goodbye, and THANKS!!!


End file.
